Blazers, 'Ball Players, and Beards
by JosieMarieVivianWilkins
Summary: While Blaine's transferral is being handled, Kurt rejoins the football team and gains some unwanted experiences. The couple go through some troubles along the way, and their relationship is teetering due to misjudgements and pride.
1. Prologue

_**Blurb.**_

_In the process of Blaine's transferral from Dalton to McKinley, Kurt is required to join the football team again. With his natural talent in 'the role of kicker', Kurt agrees and is soon dancing on the pitch as he rocks the old red and white jersey._

_While Blaine's transferral is long and questionable, Kurt is still feeling alone at times, when at school, and the guys' locker room is holding some secrets that may be best kept in those communal showers._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Okay, so this is the first fanfiction I've ever written. It's not complete and I'm actually writing it by hand in a book - so I can write when I'm away from a computer - and when I have odd times. I'm up to chapter five so far in hand writing and will continue to do it that way, even though it's far more hassle and also costing me a lot in black pens and decent quality notebooks (but I get to decorate the notebooks and make them into pretty books so it's okay), but I don't care; this way is more efficient in my mind._

_So, anyway, away from my blabbing on, yeah, I got this idea when I was on holiday a couple months ago and decided to start writing it. I'd also like to mention that I do write original fiction for another site and have to try and update that as well, and then there's the fact that I'm in my GCSE year and am already being barreled with homework - I've only been back for two days._

_Okay, I'm blabbing again. Sorry._

_Yeah, basically, what I'm trying to say is that I'll try and update this when I can, but the periods of time may be a little longer than you're used to with other stories, though I'm writing at every chance I get._

_Sadly, guys, I don't own Glee - pft! Story... of... my life! - only an over-active imagination and a love for Klaine._

_So, enjoy this and review and/or favourite if you'd like._

_Thanks, Josie, x._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue.<strong>_

"I'm transferring to McKinley!" Blaine yelled, grinning broadly.

A smile bright enough to blind spread across Kurt's lips as he launched himself at Blaine, looping his arms around his neck and popping his foot slightly. He then pressed his lips to Blaine's before pulling away and feeling his cheeks heat up as he tried to hide the embarrassment he felt after overreacting to the small news.

"So, you're happy?" Blaine asked, a smirk apparent in his tone.

Nodding simply, Kurt kept his head turned away from his boyfriend, hoping his skin would return to its normal pale, yet healthy, complexion.

"Are you okay?"

Kurt replied in the same way as before.

"Sure?"

"Mmmm." Kurt mumbled, nodding again, the action lacking in enthusiasm. Kurt felt as if he'd just called his teacher 'mom' and hugged her in front of the class.

Though his need for motherly love was lessening, what with his doting step-mother, Carole, dishing it out more than he asked (not that he disliked her loving gestures, quite the opposite actually), he still missed the hugs that his maternal mother gave. From the age of eight, he'd never received the same kind of affection that she gave, and he knew that no woman's attempts could ever match those of his mother; not the hugs and tight embraces, nor the kisses on his forehead before bed, not even the gentle and kind words that were full of love. Nobody could ever compare to his mother.

"Hey. Hey, look at me." Blaine whispered, catching Kurt's chin in his hand and lifting it so he looked him in the eye. He looked into the eyes of the boy whom he loved and leant forward, pressing their lips together, enjoying the way that they fit together perfectly. As the boys kissed, a throat was cleared, Blaine opened his eyes, their lips still locked, and saw Burt smiling at the two of them. Blaine saw the way Burt twiddled his thumbs as he looked at them. He knew that Burt wasn't overly comfortable with seeing their 'moments', but he always made the effort. It was something Blaine admired about him. And Carole and Finn were both supportive, if a little more comfortable with it than Burt.

"Erm, you stayin' for dinner, Blaine?" Burt asked, looking in the direction of the boys, who had now parted and stood looking at him.

"I'd like that. Thanks, Mister Hummel." Blaine replied, smiling his thanks.

_Did Burt even have to mention how many times he'd asked Blaine not to call him 'Mister Hummel'?_

As if to cue Blaine, Kurt snickered slightly."Sorry. Burt, I meant Burt." Blaine laughed nervously, feeling a little awkward that he'd forgotten.

"Great!" A silence hung in the air between the three of them before Burt said "Carole said dinner should be about forty minutes. If you're upstairs, keep the door open."

"_Da-d_!" Kurt groaned, his cheeks tinting pink.

"'Course, Mi - Burt." Blaine said, correcting himself and smiling at Burt before turning Kurt in the direction of the stairs. As Kurt sighed and muttered out a few apologies, Blaine shook his head, amused, and patted Kurt's butt swiftly.

Kurt let a small and surprised yelp before running up the last few steps and making his way down the hall to his room, Blaine following closely behind.

Resting his head on Blaine's chest with his arm wrapped around his boyfriend's waist, Kurt smiled

up at Blaine and mouthed '_I love you_' to him.

"I love you, too." Blaine replied, cupping Kurt's cheek that wasn't resting on his chest in his palm and caressing it lightly. "Someone's five o'clock shadow is starting to show. Blaine murmured as he continued to move his palm across Kurt's slowly heating cheek.

Kurt felt the light rumble of silent laughter tremble through Blaine's chest. It sent a swarm of butterflies loose in his stomach.

* * *

><p>After dinner, the boys were back in Kurt's room and laying in the same position. "So, when do you come to McKinley?" Kurt asked as he ran his fingers in trails across Blaine's stomach. Oh, how he wished that Blaine wasn't wearing his shirt. Without even noticing that he was doing it, Kurt slipped his finger between the gap of two buttons and started running his index finger in circles through the hairs that decorated Blaine's toned stomach. Soon, he'd undone the two buttons, opened the shirt a little and pressed his lips to Blaine's stomach.<p>

"Wh... what was it you said?" Blaine asked, each word stumbling from his lips. His breath was caught in his throat, and made talking all the more difficult. God, did Kurt know what he was doing to him?

Kurt lifted his head from placing butterfly kisses across the bare skin that was revealed, a dazed yet happy look on his face, and mumbled out a '_huh_', not paying too much attention.

"Me... coming to McKinley."

"Oh. Yeah, sorry." Kurt muttered, his cheeks flushing as he went to sit up.

Putting a firm, but still gentle, hand on his boyfriend's waist, Blaine held him in place and moved his mouth closer to his ear, "I never said I didn't like it," Blaine started, "I loved it!", that part was fueled with lust as his breath was hot on Kurt's ear, his lips getting closer each time, "It's new to me, so don't let my childish reactions down your confidence." He then pressed his lips to the spot behind Kurt's ear before biting gently on his lobe.

* * *

><p>"So, yeah, Blaine's transferring to McKinley." Kurt beamed, his knee brushing against Blaine's as the couple sat in Lima Bean with Sam and Mercedes.<p>

"Guys, that's great! So, when?" Mercedes turned her attention to the two, tearing her eyes away from Sam.

"We're hoping that everything'll be done in time for the start of next semester." Blaine answered, locking his fingers with Kurt's that were sat on his knee.

Kurt looked at Blaine, sent him a warm smile, and stroked his thumb across Blaine's pinky that was sat between his own thumb and index finger. Sighing contentedly, Kurt took a sip of his drink, and thought about how good life was for him at the moment.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: **_Firstly, sorry it's two days late! I've had so much homework and then today my computer broke, and I only just fixed it this evening when I got back from seeing my aunt. Okay, so this is chapter one. I'd love to know what you think! Also, I've struggled to write as much as I'd like to this past week, I've gotten maybe a chapter done - and that was in a spare English class (let me tell you, that was awkward), on Monday - but it's been hard finding the time to do it. I mean, I've already been given six different pieces of homework and have ICT work that I have to do at home because the teacher spends most of the lesson talking at us and making us sit and pretend to pay attention - I just sit and type out plans to shoot him out of a cannon to my friend who sits next to me, Alex - so I'm really pissed off about all of that. And, to top it all off, I've only been back for six days; how is it even physically possible to actually _have _that much work after six days? :O._

_Sadly, guys, I don't own Glee - pft! Story... of... my life! - only an over-active imagination and a love for Klaine._

_So, yeah, now you've heard me ramble on about my boring life, it's time to read chapter one. I hope you all like it, and feel free to leave me a review if you want to._

_One more thing: there will be one tiny author's note at the end of this chapter to explain something that I realised I didn't think out too well but don't want to change. Thanks, Josie, X._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One.<strong>_

"So, I'd like to welcome you all back and I hope you had a good Winter break." Principal Figgins said into the microphone as the students sat in their seats, many of them failing to keep their eyes open. "Okay, now, all of you, go back to your normal classes and try to hide the fact that you're all falling asleep. Please, I don't want to have to talk to all of you for sleeping in class - that lecture is just boring." Principal Figgins then turned and flicked a hand over his shoulder in a shooing motion.

As Kurt made his way to Spanish, he felt a hand land on his shoulder. His heart started hammering heavily in his chest as he thought about all of the possible people that could be standing behind him. Turning, he tried to calm his heart as he said "Oh, hey, Finn."

"Hey. Ummm, Beiste wants to see you at lunch;" Finn told his step-brother, "she said not to be late."

Nodding, Kurt asked why.

"She didn't say, only told me to tell you what I did."

"Okay. Thanks, Finn." Kurt then smiled politely before jogging lightly to try and get to Spanish on time. He didn't want a tardy on the first day of the new semester, Kurt was a good student.

Kurt rapped his knuckles on the door a few times before a strong 'come in', echoed to his ears. "You, er, wanted to see me, Coach Beiste?"

"Yes, Kurt. I did, still do, actually." The broad woman said, walking away from her desk and towards him. "You see, we need you." She placed her hand on his shoulder, "We need you back."

The flutter Kurt felt in his stomach made him smile as he said "Who needs me back?"

"The team." A puzzled look tickled Kurt's features and prompted the woman to elaborate. "The one you got to dance to _Single Ladies_ on the field?"

"Oh, the _football _team!" Kurt rolled his eyes to himself as if it were so obvious that even Brittany would have known.

"Yeah. Well, since you left, we've been, well, I s'pose you could we've been pretty awful. I mean, the only game we won was by default due to injury. Anyway, yeah, I'm asking if you'll join the football team again. You'll get extra credit and I'll m-"

"I'll do it!" Kurt said, grinning as he cut off his coach.

"Great. So, you'll come to practise tonight?" The woman standing before him seemed genuinely excited.

"Well, I... I'm sup-" Kurt looked down at his feet awkwardly. He'd planned to meet up with Blaine after school and they were going to Blaine's house. "Sure, I'll be there."

"Okay, good. And I'll let you in to a little secret: I don't know what we would've done if you'd have said no." Coach Beiste confessed, her eyes darting away from his a few times.

"Ummm... thanks. Well, I'm gonna' get going, I've got a few calls to make. See you tonight, Coach." Kurt sent her a warm smile before making his way to the door, the cogs in his mind reeled with guilt about having to cancel on his boyfriend, and wondering whether he'd be okay with it - hoping he would. He didn't want to hurt Blaine, but he couldn't abandon the team either.

Kurt made his way to the choir room, knowing it would be empty at this time of lunch. He sat down on one of the plastic chairs and pulled his phone from his pocket, unlocking it and pressing speed-dial number seven (because it was his favourite number), and waited until he heard Blaine saying "Hey! What are you calling for? Not that I don't love hearing your voice - I really do - but it's just that we're meeting up later and-"

"Yeah, About that..."

"What about it?" Blaine's tone had changed, it was a little more worried rather than confused.

"I... ummm, I kind of have to cancel."

"Why?"

"I'm on the football team again and-"

"Isn't Karofsky on the team, too?" Blaine's voice was serious as he enquired about Dave.

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts. Kurt, he threatened to _kill _you! What part of that doesn't bother you?"

"I know. But we sort-"

"Seriously? You're letting it slip? You're honestly too good for your own kind, baby." Kurt noticed that Blaine's voice was softer, and a little sad almost.

"No. It sticks with me, the stuff he did - it always will - but I won't let it stop me living my life. I enjoy playing football - it's one of the few things I'm good at - and I won't let one guy that's hiding in the closet stop me from enjoying my life." Kurt took several deep breaths, each heavy as he became angry after thinking about what Dave had done to him. How he had scared him, belittled him, threatened him, made him feel worthless, like he was a burden to keep on the Earth, and when he made his fear for his life. Yes, he was still terrified of Dave, but he also knew that Dave was scared of him. Why? Because Kurt knew his secret, and it scared little Dave to think that Kurt could easily tell someone and change his life for ever.

"Kurt? Are you still there?" Blaine's voice being emitted from the speaker of his phone pulled him away from his thoughts.

"Yeah. Yeah, sorry, I got distracted. What were you saying?" Kurt muttered, feeling slightly awkward. He'd just realised how he held Dave's life - well, in the little bully's eyes, anyway - in his hand and how easily he could ruin the little jock.

"I said, how about I pick you up after practise and we can go back to mine?"

"Ummm, yeah, sounds great. Practise runs until four forty five. I'll meet you in the front parking lot at five, ten past?"

"I look forward to it. I'll bring your helmet and jacket."

Kurt smiled to himself when he thought about having to cling to a leather-clad Blaine for thirty minutes. "Me too." He said just as the bell to signal the end of lunch rang. "Okay, I'll see you then. Love you."

"Love you more." Blaine shot back.

Yes, Kurt had won. "Love you most!" Victory!

"No. Not possible, my friend."

"Oh? And why's that?" Kurt wanted to hear what Blaine had to say to that.

"Because I love you more than I've ever loved anyone - and you know how much I love Mister Schneebley!"

Kurt giggled when he thought about the ragged, green stuffed rabbit with the missing ear. "I've never loved anyone more than I have you, either. So, I guess we'll have to settle this later, okay?"

Kurt could hear the grin in Blaine's voice as he said "Of course. Now, run off to class, my little wood nymph, we don't want a tardy, do we?"

"Oh, shush, Frodo! I'm going now; I love you." Kurt heard Blaine say he loved him back before he hung up and chuckled about how he called Blaine Frodo. It was only because he was short and had made him think of Frodo the hobbit. This was because of his dark, curly hair; the dark, curly hair that Kurt loved to run his fingers through when it was slightly unkempt after his boyfriend had taken off his bike helmet.

When Kurt got into his Science class five minutes late, he apologised to his teacher before scurrying to his seat and delving into the work book he had been given. As Kurt progressed through the book in good time, his thoughts kept on drifting back and forth between Blaine and Dave. Blaine was worried about him, scared for him almost. He did wonder if Dave would try anything while he was at practise. Would there be any considerably rougher tackles? Would he play fair? Should Kurt make something of it or just ignore it? So many thoughts went through his mind at that moment.

* * *

><p>"All right, ladies, gimme' two more laps of the field before we get in to a game!" Coach Beiste's voice bellowed across the pitch. When the final echo had voiced itself and left, the team started to run about the perimeter of the school playing field that was currently decorated with the lines of a football field.<p>

Kurt stood by Coach Beiste and the three other team mates, taking the time to catch their breath as the rest of the team made their way towards them. When Kurt had finally evened out his breathing, he noticed that all but two of the team had completed laps. The final two came in and Coach Beiste told half of the guys to put bibs on and get into position. Kurt noticed Dave pulling on a bib, like himself. He was surprised by the small sigh of relief that left his lips when he saw this.

* * *

><p>"How did I know you wouldn't just walk out with towel-dried hair all messed up, like the others?" Blaine asked, smiling as he saw Kurt walked out of the school looking like he hadn't just played football for over an hour.<p>

"Because you know I'm not like the rest of them?" Kurt replied meekly.

"Just the way I like you."

"Oh, so you only _like _me?"

"I dunno'. Maybe, maybe not. You know, I swear we had something to settle, from earlier, at mine?"

"Refresh me?" Kurt did love playing dumb with Blaine. It was more that he wanted to hear Blaine say that it was about them needing to find out who _loved _each other more, not _liked_.

"Nah, I'll just let you find out for yourself." Blaine smiled cheekily at Kurt, winking, before he went over to his motor bike, unlocked the seat, lifted it up and pulled out Kurt's leather jacket that was similar to Blaine's. He handed it to Kurt before picking the dark blue helmet up from the floor and passing it to Kurt once he had pulled on his jacket. Blaine chuckled at Kurt's reluctance to put the helmet on. He moved closer to Kurt, and ran his hand through his boyfriend's hair, messing it up, before whispering "I love it when you hair's a mess.", in to Kurt's ear and pressing a kiss on spot behind it.

Kurt smiled and put the helmet on, saying "Ah! My hair's never a mess!", as he did so.

Blaine laughed and pulled his own red helmet on.

As Blaine took the quickest way back to his house, Kurt clung to him, his arms wrapped tightly about his waist and his chin resting on his shoulder. Oh, how he loved it when Blaine picked him up. When they turned into Blaine's drive, Kurt smiled to himself. He enjoyed spending time at Blaine's house, it always had that smell, a smell that Kurt couldn't describe - well, only that he adored it - that Blaine had. It was his favourite smell next to the coconut-y smell that he remembered inhaling when he hugged his mother.

Kurt pulled his helmet off and smiled when he saw Blaine standing with his helmet under his arm, his jacket open, his hair mussed and a cheeky smile on his lips - his gorgeous, kissable lips, in Kurt's eyes. "How awful?" Kurt asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Anything but, my love." Blaine answered, the smile still apparent on his lips.

Kurt smiled, shaking his head slowly, and said "Don't lie."

"Would I ever?" Kurt cocked an eyebrow and put a hand on his hip. "I'm shocked that you'd even think such a thing!" He put a hand to his mouth and gasped, pretending to be shocked and hurt. Kurt's stance didn't change in the least and Blaine eventually said "Okay, come here.", rolling his eyes.

Obliging, Kurt stepped towards his boyfriend.

Once he had put his helmet on the floor, Blaine tip-toed so that he was face to face with Kurt, and began to mess about with Kurt's hair, moving odd pieces here and there. When he'd finished, he leant forward and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips before stepping back and going towards the front door.

After getting a drink and putting their jackets and helmets into the cloakroom, the boys made their way up the large staircase and towards the 'west wing', as Blaine's family's help liked to call it. The first time Kurt had seen Blaine's home, well, let's just say that his reaction made the Titanic crashing into the ice berg see like a dinghy getting a tiny puncture. Blaine's parents both worked in high-paying, demanding jobs. Both of them were bankers and had to travel across numerous towns each day, so they were rarely home when Blaine was. His parents employed cleaners, cooks, gardeners and drivers. Of course, Blaine never wanted the help of these people, he was much happier to wash a few dishes; order a take-away or cook a simple meal; spend an afternoon with Kurt sorting the garden (even if this ended in water fights and rolling topless on the grass in the hot Ohio sun); and ride his bike, than have the 'help' do it all for him. And, the up-side to Blaine having his bike was that he liked trying to fix it when it needed it, and Kurt always got to see Blaine all sweaty and grease-covered. Kurt did love that Blaine would rather act like any average teenager than an upper class banker's son that sees himself above everyone else. Kurt was thankful that Blaine was like that, or he never would have met the man whom he loved so much.

Soon, Kurt and Blaine were sat eating Chinese take-out from the cartons and watching _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. The couple had started a 'Potterthon', and would watch one of the _Harry Potter _movies while eating take-out on Blaine's bed. Half of the time, they would sit and talk about how the film differed from the book.

The credits rolled down the screen and Blaine asked "Do you remember?", as he threaded his fingers through Kurt's hair. When they'd finished their food, right about the time Hagrid put Harry on Buckbeak's back, they assumed their position; Blaine would pile pillows behind his back and lay so that he was half-sitting and half-laying, Kurt would rest his head on the right side of Blaine's chest and wrap his arm around his lover's waist, Blaine would either run his fingers through Kurt's hair or wrap his arm around Kurt's waist, or rest his hand on Kurt's own.

"Remember what?" Kurt was utterly confused as to what he was on about. What did he have to remember? Earlier he _had _known, and was simply playing dumb, but now he honestly couldn't remember. Was it Blaine's birthday? No. No, Kurt would have remembered that, and would have had the present chosen out and beautifully wrapped months in advance.

"I guess not." Blaine said as he tugged lightly on a lock of Kurt's hair. "Think back to the phone call." Kurt's expression was blank so Blaine carried on, "I love you,"

"I love you more." Kurt shot back instantly.

"Love you most." Blaine grinned. "And this is what we had to settle: who loves who more? You up for it?"

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend to see the glint in his eyes as a cheeky grin sat on his lips. Kurt shrugged against Blaine's chest, looking innocent and meek. He then started to undo the bottom button of Blaine's shirt, barely brushing his finger tips against his skin. He made his way to the top so that he was straddling Blaine's hips and had his chest pressed against his boyfriend's. Kurt moved his head closer to Blaine's neck, making sure to breathe through his mouth. Then, with some skill from Kurt, he undid Blaine's top button with his teeth and tongue, keeping his head close to the base of Blaine's neck and running his tongue against his Adam's apple lightly. Upon hearing Blaine suck his breath in quickly, Kurt smiled in satisfaction, and grazed his teeth over the same spot, stopping to suck gently on the skin.

Oh, God, what was Kurt doing to him? Did he not know how much he was affecting Blaine? His 'jewels' were getting excited and aroused, and his breathing began to quicken. Soon, he couldn't take it any more, and flipped Kurt's body off of his own and beside him on the bed. He then put a leg on either side of Kurt's stomach and put some of his weight on the beautiful boy beneath him. His heart was racing and he didn't know what was going to happen. Would they? Wouldn't they? Did Kurt want to? Would he ever? Blaine stopped thinking and crashed his lips to Kurt's, placing one hand on his chest and cupping his right cheek with the other.

Kurt was shocked, that was the only way to phrase it. When Blaine pushed him away, Kurt didn't know what to think, his mind sort of went blank. But then their lips met, and Kurt saw red fireworks: Catherine wheels, rockets, fire crackers, and screamers. He felt his heart flutter and his stomach flip as he saw the beautiful explosions. And the fireworks display only became more extravagant as Kurt's lips reacted. Blaine had soon deepened the kiss by running his tongue along Kurt's upper lip, being the gentleman he always was, requesting entrance to Kurt's mouth. Kurt teased him for a moment, moving his lips but keeping his mouth closed. Blaine's tongue soon became impatient and repeated the request. Eventually, Kurt opened his mouth and the couple's tongues collided, dancing the dances of experts - the ones that dared to push their limits. The kiss became hungrier and the Oxygen started to lack. Kurt pulled away and Blaine rained butterfly kisses along his jaw, mumbling about how much he loved Kurt and wanted him between kisses, while Kurt pushed Blaine's open shirt over his shoulders and Blaine moved his arms to let it fall.

Did Kurt want it to go this far? His hands were running across Blaine's bare chest and he felt his boyfriend's hands sliding his shirt up his chest, all rational thoughts - not that there were many of those - were out of the window. Both boys groaned in pleasure as the friction they felt as their jean-covered cocks rubbed against each other's made them tingle with pleasure.

Kurt was pushing Blaine's body off of his own and getting onto his knees, his and Blaine's lips meeting again, and the hands were moving his shirt up his body again. Kurt cursed himself for not wearing the button up that he'd decided against that morning. Blaine's hands continued to move Kurt's shirt, and soon his arms were in the air as Blaine removed the item of clothing in the way of the flesh-on-flesh contact that they both craved.

Their chests were pressed together as the kisses became shorter and more carnivorous; quicker, harder bites were placed on lips, and lips barely touched as tongues met momentarily; they were more desperate and needed. It was like they were two starved men and each kiss gave them the nutrition and fulfilment. Blaine's hands gripped Kurt's shoulder blades, sometimes moving lower and trailing circles at the small of Kurt's back. Whilst Blaine's hands roamed and the boys' lips stayed locked, Kurt's hands were further exploring Blaine's chest and tugging at his belt loops. Soon, Blaine's hands were resting underneath Kurt's waistband and were moving his pants down his hips slowly, brushing against the fabric of his boxers where his hip bones were closest to each other.

Kurt was loving it, but was it what he wanted?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Okay, so, for this, we're pretending that Kurt was on the football team before he left McKinley for Dalton. Although I'm trying to keep it as close and accurate to the series' story lines, I need to have it this way; it gives Kurt a sense of feeling appreciated and valued when Beiste says they need him back, but it also makes it seem like he's interested in it because he stayed on the team._

_I hope that made sense. Thanks for reading, review if you like, Josie, x._


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: **_I'll now start to post on Saturday evenings, instead of trying to do it on a Friday evening, failing, and then feeling bad. So, I'm going to move it :). Another thing on that note, I say evening, it will most likely be after 01:30AM (GMT), because I don't get a chance to start typing until about ten and then end up getting distracted by Tumblr and Angry Birds; so yeah, I'm _technically _posting on a Sunday morning, but who gives a flying hoot?_

_So, what does everyone think of the story so far? I know it seems a bit drab so far, but I'm trying to set the scene. It livens up a little around this chapter, then dims down slightly (if I remember what I wrote, it was about a month ago that I wrote the next chapter), in chapter three and maybe chapter four, before getting more interesting in chapter five._

_I'd like to thank all of you for clicking some combination of buttons that sent me an alerting email, it makes my day._

_Sadly, guys, I don't own Glee - pft! Story... of... my life! - only an over-active imagination and a love for Klaine._

_So, enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think. Thanks, Josie, X._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two.<strong>_

Kurt's hands moved from Blaine's abs to his hands that were sat beneath his waistband and sitting just underneath the elastic of his underwear. He caught his boyfriend's hands in his own and whispered "Not now," against his soft lips.

Blaine moved his hands around Kurt's waistband so that they were resting on his hips and started to turn his thumbs in small circles. "Okay" He replied, pulling back and looking Kurt in the eye. He pecked Kurt's lips and muttered "I...", quickly brushed their lips again, said "love...," teased Kurt's lips one final time and finished with "you.", before planting his lips firmly on Kurt's, stealing a passionate and tender kiss.

The boys resumed their earlier position on the bed and Kurt stroked his fingers over Blaine's chest in a circular motion, "I love you too." He whispered, kissing the spot he'd been running his fingers over.

"I'm glad to hear it." They remained silent for a while, enjoying the peace, before Blaine whispered "Hey, Kurt." The two words vibrated through Blaine's chest and Kurt felt them on his cheek.

"Mmmm?" He muttered, smiling.

"Can we swap positions?"

Sitting up, Kurt nodded and said "Of course." He the lay back in the place Blaine had just vacated and said "Come on, my little hobbit.", winking at him.

Blaine grinned, lay his head on Kurt's chest and snuggled in, his eyes slowly closing as Kurt caressed his hip, his own eyes closing as he started to nod off.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, we're home!" A voice pulled the boys from their sleep.<p>

After opening his eyes and realising where he was and what was going on, Kurt noticed that Blaine's eyes were closing again, ignoring the voice. Kurt rubbed his eyes one last time before saying "Blaine. Blaine, wake up. Your parents are home.", to his sleeping boyfriend. Blaine stirred but didn't wake, simply repositioned his head slightly. "Hey. Sleeping Beauty, wake up." Kurt then pressed his lips to Blaine's temple lightly.

"Mmmm, wha'?" Blaine mumbled, sitting up and looking around blearily.

Kurt smiled warmly at his bedraggled boyfriend. "Nice sleep?" Blaine nodded and linked his fingers with Kurt's. "Your parents are home."

"You woke me up for _that_?"

"Oh, Blaine. Come on, don't be mean." He then pulled their locked fingers up and pressed his lips to Blaine's thumb, grinning at Blaine's reaction to being woken up. "Come on, are you gonna' go and see them?"

Blaine shrugged, "I'd much rather stay in here with you." He muttered, squeezing Kurt's hand.

Kurt squeezed his boyfriend's hand in return, dropped a light kiss on his lips and said "Go. Go and see them; I should be getting home, anyway."

Kurt did hate the way Blaine acted with his parents: like they were strangers. The fact that they had sent him to a private boarding school and away from his friends at local school was only one reason. Blaine hadn't told him the reasons why they had sent him away, only that it was to keep their social status high on the ladder. As much as Kurt hated the way Blaine acted with his parents, he knew that they made just as much of an effort to be a family as Blaine did.

"Do you have to go? Can't you just stay over like last week?" Blaine stuck out his bottom lip. Blaine had been staying at home in the evening on weekends. He also stayed on some off days so he could see Kurt, and would travel back to Dalton in the morning. Kurt had told him that he shouldn't, and that Blaine could stick to weekends and he would travel up to Dalton during the week but Blaine had denied the offer and said he enjoyed the trips, and getting away from Dalton.

"Don't give me that face. As gorgeous as it is, I can't. Last week was Winter break, I've got school tomorrow and I need to feed our sea monkeys."

"Urgh! School's all the time, and you fed them last week! Please?" His lip was still sticking out.

"No," Kurt pecked Blaine on the lips, "I really _do _have to go." Kurt pulled his phone from his pants pocket and said "I'll just call Finn."

"Oh, come on! If you're going to leave me, at least let me take you back. Besides, you can't keep leaving your bike things at mine, you need them at yours."

"No. You need to see your parents." Kurt really didn't want to take up what little time Blaine had with his parents. And even though he was fighting a losing battle, he was determined to fight until the very end.

"Well, I can see them once I get back from dropping off the man I love, can't I?"

Kurt made a noise that said he was iffy "But... well, you know..."

"I know I'm taking you home."

Kurt exhaled heavily, pulled his lips to one side and said "Fine. But you're not going the long way."

"I'll go the quickest way I know."

"Dapper honour?" Kurt grinned as Blaine held his three central fingers up together and said 'dapper honour', whilst smiling.

"Hey, I'm just taking Kurt home. I'll be back later." Blaine shouted as the two of them walked out of the front door.

"Bye, Mister and Missus Anderson." Kurt called behind him.

After Blaine put on his jacket and helmet, he looked to see Kurt holding his helmet and observing it from different angles, pulling faces as he did so. Without a thought, Blaine took the helmet from Kurt's hands and looked at him with amusement. "My little perfectionist."

"Ahem. Little? Who's the hobbit in this relationship?"

Blaine hung his head in 'shame'.

"Don't worry, baby, I love it!" Kurt smiled as this caused Blaine's head to shoot up and hold the grin that Kurt loved, like that of a puppy that had just been praised.

"And I love your hair when it's all messy after you take your helmet off."

Kurt bit his lip lightly, unsure about whether he should continue to worry about his hair getting messed up - like he wanted to - or to let it get messed up a little to make Blaine smile the smile that he loved so.

"Also, your hair's still a mess from earlier.", and with that, Blaine put the helmet on Kurt's head, stroking his thumbs lightly across Kurt's cheeks as he held the strap ends to the sides, and patted the top twice.

Kurt felt his cheeks flush red as he remembered what had made his hair unruly earlier that evening.

* * *

><p>"Okay, that was so <em>not <em>the quickest way back!" Kurt said after pulling his helmet off of his head.

Putting his helmet on the seat of his bike, Blaine grinned at his boyfriend. "I said I'd take you back the shortest way I knew." Blaine was still grinning as he spoke.

"Lies. All lies." Blaine shrugged off Kurt's accusation. "I mean, seriously, you added, like, twenty minutes to a half hour trip!"

"But, my lover, that was an extra twenty minutes I got to have your arms around me."

"Yeah, but..." Kurt trailed off when he realised he had nothing to say to that.

Blaine grinned. "No comeback?"

"'Thanks for bringing me back' will do. Now, go; see your parents. Mush mush!" Kurt shooed Blaine away towards his bike. However, Blaine didn't budge an inch, and, instead, just folded his arms stubbornly over his chest as Kurt grinned and turned away, heading for the porch. He didn't have time to watch Blaine blow the opportunity of spending time with his parents.

As he stood at the foot of the porch stairs, fumbling about in his pockets for his key, Kurt felt an arm snake around his waist and turn him around. The next thing he knew, his lips were on Blaine's and he as locking his arms around Blaine's neck, tugging gently on the small curls at the nape of his neck that had escaped the helmet of gel. As the couple French-kissed passionately, Kurt heard a light moan come from within Blaine and pulled back for air, a little shocked at the intensity of their display on his front lawn.

Blaine wasn't satisfied. He wasn't going to see Kurt until Thursday evening, and that meant he wasn't going to be able to touch or kiss Kurt until then. Kurt had to spend the evening with his family tomorrow, and Blaine was at a Warblers thing on Wednesday. He didn't even know what it was he was doing, only that he had to stay late. So, Thursday it was for the boys, and Blaine needed a lot more than what he had had just now to survive those Kurt-less days.

Leaning in again, Blaine stole another kiss from Kurt, his arms around Kurt's waist and his thumbs tucked into Kurt's waistband slightly. He caught Kurt's bottom lip between his teeth and tugged lightly, feeling Kurt grin. Pulling back so there was only a few centimetres between their lips, and their noses brushed, he said "I can't wait until Thursday to see you."

"Ah. I...I can't really do Thursday." Kurt told him slowly.

"What? Why not?"

"Football practise." The taller boy explained after a moment's hesitation.

"Well... can't we do what we did today?"

"Do you know how tired I am? Please, can we not just wait 'til Friday?"

Blaine was a little hurt. Did Kurt not want to spend time with him? Was he getting tired of him, or something?

"Baby, don't make that face." Blaine didn't even know he was making a face, "Come on, you're making me feel bad."

"Sorry." Blaine apologised, not making any effort to change his expression. Maybe, as bad as it sounded, he could guilt Kurt into risking a little less sleep to see his boyfriend.

Oh, God, Blaine had _the _best puppy dog eyes, and he knew it. He always knew that it killed Kurt, so why was he doing this to him? Kurt so badly wanted to give in and say that he would see Blaine, but his need for sleep was just as great. Saying yes to Blaine would only result in him feeling like this again; making him feel sluggish, bleary eyed and, oh, so tired. The odd thing was that Kurt hadn't even realised he'd felt this tired until he had told Blaine. It was like being with Blaine had taken his mind off of it, and now it was hitting him as hard as a brick wall in the face.

Placing a hand on Blaine's cheek, he said "Look, I'd love to - honest I would - but football just takes it all out of me, you know." He exhaled and moved his thumb gently across Blaine's cheek bone. "How about Friday?"

Blaine stuck his lip out further and contemplated it before muttering "Sleepover at mine?"

Sighing and letting an amused smile slip across his lips, Kurt nodded and said "Yes, love, we can have a sleepover at yours.", pulling Blaine closer and hugging him. He dropped a light kiss on Blaine's lips and made his way to the front door.

"Kurt!"

"Yeah?" Kurt turned around to see Blaine in front of him and pulling him in for one final kiss.

Dropping his hands from Kurt's shoulders, Blaine felt his cheeks flush and knew his blush was highlighted by the bright porch light. "You couldn't leave me with only a peck for over three days." Blaine then told him.

Chuckling lightly, Kurt caught Blaine's chin and leant in to quickly peck his lips. "Just did." Kurt giggled as he scurried up the porch stairs to the Hummel-Hudson home.

Blaine laughed as he watched his beautiful boyfriend make his way into his home. And, of course, Blaine wasted no time in observing Kurt's butt - Kurt's _very_ lovely butt.

Kurt turned and blew Blaine a kiss, and waited to watch him catch it and tuck it in to his back pocket, before smiling as he waved and then closed the door.

As much as Blaine had wanted to make it so that he was left with nothing less than a tender French-kiss for the few days he was alone, he had stopped himself as a plan began to form in his head.

* * *

><p>Kurt had spent his Wednesday evening alone, in his room doing all of the homework that he had been given (so as to lessen the workload for the weekend), after having a sociable family meal. The weekend was his time with Blaine and he didn't intend to waste a minute of it doing homework, he wanted as much time with the incredibly gorgeous boy as he could get.<p>

When the bell to signal the end of Thursday's final class rang, Kurt made his way to the guys' locker rooms. As much as he wished that he had accepted Blaine's offer to pick him up after practise, he knew he would feel differently afterwards, when his body felt as it had on Monday: exhausted. After changing into his kit, Kurt made his was out on to the pitch.

Practise was pretty much the same as it had been on Monday, the only difference today being that Kurt didn't play for the bibbed team. Kurt had stayed back to help Coach Beiste sort the bibs and collect the balls, so he didn't get into the locker rooms for a good ten minutes. By then, of course, the rest of the team had vacated the vicinity.

"_I've had enough_  
><em>This is my prayer<em>  
><em>That I'll die living just as free as my hair<em>

_I've had enough_  
><em>This is my prayer<em>  
><em>That I'll die living just as free as my hair<em>

_I've had enough  
>I'm not a freak<br>I must keep fighting to stay cool on the streets_

_I've had enough, enough, enough  
>And this is my prayer, I swear<br>I'm as free as my ha_- ow. Crap, ow!" Kurt stopped singing as he moved his hand to the top of the separating wall, searching for his towel. He was in the shower and had just gotten shampoo suds in his eyes. It was something Kurt would not recommend. His eyes were scrunched tightly shut as more suds slipped down his forehead. When he finally felt the soft fabric brush his finger tips, he grasped it and pressed the towel to his face, dabbing gently at his sore eyes. Whilst relieving his eyes from the pain of the shampoo, Kurt felt something he didn't expect to feel when in the shower. A fist was slammed into his stomach and he felt himself fall backwards, losing his balance, and hitting his head on the tiled wall behind him. Hard.

Kurt cried out in pain and heard a deep voice say 'shut up, fag!'. Placing a hand to the back of his head and wincing, Kurt looked up to see Dave Karofsky standing before him. Kurt was grateful that when he'd fallen, his towel had landed in such a position that it covered his 'jewels'. As much pain as Kurt was in, he couldn't help but laugh.

"What you laughin' at, fag?"

Kurt continued to laugh, regardless of the anger and frustration in Dave's voice, holding his stomach in the pain that each laugh brought.

"Shut up, fag!" Dave barked at Kurt, kicking him in the hip.

Kurt blanched and said "Sorry. Sorry, it's just, well, it's ironic."

"Huh?"

Kurt slowly stood up, flinching as he did so, and tied his towel around his waist. "It's ironic. You know, that you're calling me a..." Kurt paused before saying the word, 'fag', he really did despise of the word. It was foul, putrid even, "yet you're one yourself. Albeit a closeted one, but a" Kurt made air quotes with his fingers, "'fag', nonetheless."

After a moment's pause, Dave sent his fist into Kurt's jaw and bellowed "Shut up! I ain't no fag!"

Kurt's head went back with the blow and his eyes closed with the initial shock. When he opened his eyes, he saw and felt Dave pushing him backwards. He then found himself with his back pressed against the wall, beneath the shower head that had long turned itself off, and Dave's body pressing against his own. Kurt tried to fight Dave off - with all his might - but had no luck as his body was crushed by his bully's, his lips receiving the same treatment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hair <strong>_– **Lady Gaga.**


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: **_Okay, so I'm sorry this is out late, some shit's been going down. So, on Tuesday I was playing in a hockey match, and was the only one without a gum guard - don't tell me I'm stupid, I know I was – am - supposed to, but it cuts in to my gums, and I've not played with one for over four years and have always been fine - anyways, so yeah, basically, I got my tooth knocked out by the hockey ball and was off of school until Thursday round my mum's house for most of the time, without the internet, and then I went back to school on Friday and got given a ton of homework. So Friday was spent doing that. Saturday was spent at my Nan's doing more homework and seeing her. I stayed there on Saturday night and was on the computer typing from 00:00AM until 04:00AM, but couldn't get it done in time (I also had _Brokeback Mountain _on and some smut in another tab, so my short attention span lessened even more so), and got booted off of the computer for typing too loudly (I type loud when I type fast :P)._

_So, there are my reasons for updating a day late, but I hope I'm forgiven *Insert Puppy!Blaine eyes here*. I also hope I've helped you learn a lesson about how karma's the biggest bitch ever. Haha, sorry, I'm being weird now. It's 03:08AM and I've only just finished. So, sorry, there may be mistakes and grammatical errors as I only had to time to quickly submit it to an online spell checker and skim through it to sort the mistakes._

_Sadly, guys, I don't own Glee - pft! Story... of... my life! - only an over-active imagination and a love for Klaine._

_Anyways, yeah, enjoy and review or whatever if you'd like. Thanks, Josie, x._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three.<strong>_

Blaine had been waiting in the front parking lot for over thirty minutes. He had come to surprise Kurt when he got out of practise, he should have done that fifteen minutes ago. As much as Blaine didn't want to ruin the surprise, he hit speed dial one on his phone and waited.

"_Hey! You-_"

"Kurt, where are you?" Blaine said in to the phone, not noticing that the voice on the other end continued to speak. Blaine sighed and hung up. If Kurt wouldn't answer then he would wait.

Kurt let silent tears fall down his cheeks as he sat in the corner of his shower. Before he'd gone, Dave had sent another fist in to Kurt's stomach and left without a single word. Standing up, Kurt winced and felt himself wobble slightly. He took his towel off and turned the shower on, crying in the hot stream of water. He felt the water sting the back of his head and put a hand there, flinching at the touch. Retracting his hand, Kurt saw the diluted blood on his fingers. _Great_, he thought to himself, stepping away from the shower. He pulled his towel down from the wall and put it around his waist before snatching his shampoo and shower gel from the wall and making his way towards his things.

When Kurt had spent the best of fifteen minutes trying to make himself look normal, he pulled his phone from his pocket and noticed four missed calls. All from Blaine. Kurt knew he should call Blaine, but he didn't want to risk setting himself off again. Crying down the phone would only worry Blaine. He told himself he'd call him when he got home, after having had a long walk to clear his mind a little.

Stepping out of the front doors, Kurt heard his name being called, and flinched involuntarily. He looked to see Blaine coming towards him. What? Why was Blaine here? Kurt continued walking and sent his boyfriend a look of confusion.

"Surprise." Blaine said as he pressed his lips lightly to Kurt's and then smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Surprising you, hence my saying 'surprise'." Blaine grinned and slipped his arm around Kurt's waist.

Kurt flinched in pain as Blaine's hand squeezed his waist. He'd just managed to place his hand where Dave had kicked him.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Nothing, I just... bit my tongue." Kurt quickly lied.

"Oh, okay." Blaine then turned his head to drop a quick kiss on Kurt's cheek.

Back at Blaine's house, the boys were sitting on his bed as Blaine told Kurt about the Warblers thing he'd had the other day. Kurt had asked, trying to take his mind off of Dave, and was happy that it was working. He soon felt himself yawning though.

"Am I really that boring?" Blaine asked, grinning.

"Sorry." Kurt mumbled, trying to hold back another yawn.

Blaine moved closer to Kurt and started to tug at his shirt, trying to get it off.

"No, baby. Please, not today." Kurt objected, not having the energy for another make-out session with Blaine.

"No. I was doing it so you could sleep, silly." Blaine told him, pulling the shirt up higher. "Arms up."

Kurt obliged and put his arms in the air, letting Blaine take off his shirt. "You're too good to me.", He muttered, smiling lightly.

Blaine chuckled lightly as he threw Kurt's shirt to the floor and proceeded to take his own off and put it with Kurt's.

Kurt, being Kurt, walked to the crumpled shirts and folded both of them, placing them atop Blaine's chest of drawers.

When Blaine turned and saw this, after pulling his duvet to the foot of the bed, he grinned. But the grin soon slipped from his lips when Kurt turned around.

"You okay?" Kurt asked as he made his way back over to Blaine.

"I'm fine, but what's up with you?"

"Huh?"

"Well, baby, how did you get those bruises?"

"What bruises?" Kurt was confused. He didn't have any bruises. Not that he knew of, anyway.

"On your stomach and hip - just look at them."

Kurt looked down to the places Blaine had said to, and he gasped quietly. On his hip there was a blue-purple bruise the size of his palm and two slightly larger bruises of the same colouring on his stomach. Dave suddenly came to mind and his breath caught in his throat.

"Kurt, what happened?" Blaine had a hand on Kurt's cheek and a strong look of concern on his face.

"Just a few harder tackles, that's all." Kurt mumbled, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Blaine's facial expression didn't change. He gently pressed his lips to Kurt's. Why wasn't he kissing him back, Blaine wondered. He pulled back and caught Kurt's hand in his own, taking him to the bed.

Blaine lay under the duvet with Kurt, his boyfriend asleep with his head on his chest and his arm around his waist. Blaine placed a light kiss in Kurt's hair before he went back to thinking. He had been thinking about Kurt; he was worried about him. He hadn't made a fuss when putting his helmet on and had not asked how bad his hair looked when he had taken it off. He hadn't kissed Blaine back, and denied Blaine's offers to 'kiss his boo-boos better'. Kurt had also been reluctant to elaborate on his reasons for being late out of practise; he'd had to stay back with Coach Beiste. Blaine only half believed this, but gave up on trying to push Kurt in to answering in more detail.

_Dave was all over him. He couldn't get him off, and there was nobody around. Kurt was alone and scared. Pressed against the shower wall, Kurt's lips were roughly attacked by Dave's. Dave's hands were all over Kurt, touching him everywhere. Kurt so badly wanted this torture to be over. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he tried so hard to keep his lips closed. Soon, he felt a savage hand squeeze his butt hard and yelped in to Dave's lips. Dave took advantage of the moment and his tongue was soon inside Kurt's mouth._

_As Dave explored – no, invaded – Kurt's mouth, his left hand remained on his butt while his right trailed lower._

_Kurt felt his heart skip a beat before going at triple speed as Dave's hand sat on his pants, stroking over his crotch and making him cringe._

Kurt was fidgeting and scrunching his face as he slept. His hands were balled in to fists, and Blaine knew that Kurt was dreaming – having a nightmare, to be specific. Blaine shook Kurt's arm and said "Kurt, calm down, it's only a dream!" He shook him again. Kurt didn't wake though, just began to thrash about in his sleep. Blaine caught Kurt's arms that were hitting at his chest and held them securely in his hands. "Baby, wake up!" Kurt didn't wake still. Blaine hated this. Kurt was having a horrible nightmare, and he couldn't do anything to help. It killed him inside. "Please, Kurt!" He pleaded, squeezing Kurt's hands tightly in his own. Now Kurt was throwing his hips about, as if trying to struggle away from Blaine. He repositioned himself so that he was straddling Kurt's hips, stopping him from moving. However, Kurt still wriggled beneath him.

When Kurt woke up, he looked to see somebody on top of him and instantly froze, his eyes wide like flying saucers. The boy on top of him exhaled and muttered something that sounded like 'Oh, God', under his breath before leaning down and hugging Kurt. It took him a moment to realise that the boy on top of him was Blaine. His boyfriend. He'd just been so terrified. And the dream had felt so horribly real. When Blaine pulled back to look at him, probably wondering why he hadn't hugged him back, he felt tears spring to his eyes. He didn't care that Blaine was sitting on his bruises, or that it was hurting, he only cared that Blaine didn't want to hurt him like Dave had in his dream.

Blaine climbed off of him and helped him up before pulling him in to his arms and saying "It's okay, baby. It's okay, it was only a dream.", and that was what set Kurt off crying.

Kurt pressed his face in to Blaine's chest as he cried, muttering things like 'it was so real', and 'it was awful', between sobs.

Blaine held him close, whispering soothing words in to Kurt's hair as he cried.

He'd never seen him like this before, never seen him so upset. Not even at Prom was it this bad. Blaine didn't want Kurt hurting like this, and just wished he could stop it. When Kurt had calmed down and was just laying with him on the bed in their earlier position, Blaine asked Kurt "Baby, do you want to talk about it?", as he ran his fingers through Kurt's hair.

Kurt shook his head and said "No. I want you to kiss my boo-boos better and make me forget, give me a nice memory in place of it."

"I think I can do that." Blaine sat up, after Kurt had, and moved closer to him. Placing a hand on Kurt's cheek, he angled his head slightly and went in to kiss Kurt, their lips moulding perfectly. Kurt's hand went to Blaine's cheek, and it instantly reminded Blaine of the first they'd kissed - Kurt had been sad then too. And just like their first kiss, Kurt was the one to deepen the kiss. He smiled and wrapped his other arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer. Blaine felt Kurt smile and smiled gently pulled away and looked at a smiling Kurt.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered, his smile stretching a little more.

Grinning, Blaine said "You make it sound like it was something I _had _to do, not something I _wanted _to."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Kurt laughed lightly.

"Don't be sorry, just know that I love you." Blaine still felt all tingly and warm whenever he told Kurt that he loved him, it was honestly magical in his eyes.

"I do. And I love you, too. More than anything." Kurt then leant forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's lightly, muttering 'so, so much', in to his lips.

Kissing Blaine would always be one thing Kurt loved. When they kissed, Kurt always felt so wanted and needed, so loved and cared for – so special. After years of feeling awful, being with Blaine made everything better. Not to mention the fact that he got to be with the man he loved - his best friend, in fact - when he was with Blaine.

* * *

><p>When Kurt said goodbye to Blaine, he brushed his lips against the curly haired boy's and made his way to the house, not wanting a repeat of the last time. He just wanted to sleep. It wasn't that Kurt didn't want to be near Blaine, it was that Blaine kept on asking about the nightmare, the bruises, and if he was okay; it just kept on making him that little bit more upset. And Blaine had already seen him break down once today, he didn't want him to have to for a second time.<p>

Laying in his bed, Kurt pressed his face in to his pillow and let the over-due tears stain it as he tried to block the images of Dave from his mind by thinking of Blaine; thinking of his kisses and compliments, his touch and warmth, the way he smelled and how his voice always got lower after they kissed, of how he made Kurt feel and how much he loved him. Kurt was trying to be strong, but it was hard when, every minute, there was something reminding him of the very thing he tried to forget – the thing that made him feel weak and awful. As Kurt lay crying, he went over the possible things he could do: tell Principal Figgins and anger Dave even more when he got back to school after his one week suspension (it was the strictest punishment Principal Figgins would ever give); confront Dave about it when in a crowd; threaten to tell people about his sexuality, and maybe even his lesbian beard; or let it go and hope it was just a one-off. Kurt, being the type of person that he was, opted for the plan that was safest in his eyes: telling nobody and hoping – wishing – it was just a one-time thing.

* * *

><p>It was quarter to eleven when Blaine got back to Dalton. As soon as he put his bike in the garage, he made his way to his dorm room. After unlocking the door, he quietly went over to his bed and slept in the clothes he had on, not wanting to wake Wes with his changing.<p>

The ringing of the alarm pulled Blaine from his sleep, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, man. Good time with Kurt?" Wes said as he came out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist.

"Hey. Mmm, thanks." Blaine nodded.

"What time did you get in, anyway?"

"About eleven. Why? Did I wake you?"

"No. No, I just wondered, is all." Rummaging through his closet, Wes asked "How's Kurt?"

Blaine struggled to answer that one. How _was _Kurt? "I don't know. I'm a little worried about him, actually. He was just so... un-Kurt-ish, you know. I don't know, he's having nightmares, not really responding and just... not being himself. I mean, he wasn't like it on Monday. And he doesn't want to talk about it either." Blaine stopped for a breath, "I'm overreacting, aren't I?" When Blaine had told Wes everything he thought that maybe he was making a mountain out of a mole hill, fueling the ashes; and making it more than it was.

"No. No, you're not. You're just worried, like you said. And you're right, that isn't normal Kurt behaviour. Maybe give it a couple of days and approach him about it if he's still like it."

"Okay. Thanks." Blaine said and made his way to the bathroom.

Classes that day went slower that Blaine had expected them to. Usually, when he was seeing Kurt after school, classes went by pretty quickly due to Blaine's excitement. There was never a day that Blaine was seeing Kurt when he wasn't excited. Sure, he was excited today, but he was also worried, and he figured that his worry outweighed his excitement.

As Blaine belted out the last note of The Warblers' latest song, his phone started to ring. The rest of the guys finished their harmonising before rolling their eyes as Blaine pulled his phone from his pants pocket and answered it, silencing the blaring of Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream_, as his cheeks heated and developed a gentle pink tint. Nobody but Kurt knew why he had that song as his ringtone, they all thought he just loved Katy Perry a lot, when really it was because it was the first song he'd ever performed in front of Kurt, the first time he'd felt _real _feelings towards another boy and pursued them in some form. Sure, it had taken him some time and a few mistakes, but he had finally gotten there in the end, and had Kurt as his boyfriend.

"Hello?" Blaine said, having not looked to see who was calling him.

"Hey. Ummm, Blaine, do you mind if I come over a little later? Mister Schue wants us to stay after school to try and get this routine sorted." Kurt said.

"Yeah, sure. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll come up as soon as I can, yeah? You just make sure there's a good stock of whipped cream."

"Oh, Kurt!" Blaine tried to hold back the laugh as Kurt groaned, realising what Blaine was insinuating.

"Yeah. Well, you enjoy that image, and I'll see you later."

"I love you. A lot."

"You too." And then Kurt hung up.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, Wes looked at Blaine and said "You okay, man?"

"Mmm. Yeah." Blaine then turned to The Warblers and said "Sorry about that. So, where were we?" Like with his phone, he pushed the hurt he felt from not hearing the words 'I love you', from Kurt deep in to his pocket, and showed no evidence of being bothered at all.

From a young age, Blaine noticed that he was far more independent than his friends, and that he never got as much affection and care from his parents as they had. It was at the age of eight, after letting his emotional hurt show far too much and worrying more people than he would have liked to, that he taught himself to shut off these feelings almost – push them deep out of sight – and pretend that it didn't matter, that he was fine – just like his friends. Doing this, even if it did make him quite the bottled up person, gave him confidence; Blaine felt more accepted, and found it easier to make friends. Not to mention aiding him in making his 'coming out' easier, helping him ignore the nasty and spiteful things that some people said and did. Of course though, having all of this bottled up emotion made Blaine the passionate singer that he was today. All in all, bottling up his hurt put him where he was now, and that was where he was happiest – the happiest he had ever been that he could remember, for that matter.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt awful for lying. He was really at home curled up in a ball on his bed, hugging a pillow tightly to his chest and willing himself to calm down and stop crying. At the end of school, Dave had approached Kurt in the parking lot. Kurt had been later than usual that morning and so, as a result, he'd had to park in the back lot, far away from the school, where few people parked. He'd just pulled on his jacket and was looking at his helmet begrudgingly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, and turned to see Dave there, being the only other person in the parking lot. He bit his lip and shrank back slightly.<p>

"Hey, fag! I'll see you at practise on Monday. I'm _really _looking forward to it, you know."

Kurt had completely forgotten about football practise, and now he so desperately wanted to quit, to never have to go back and fear that he'd have to go through... _that _all over again. No, he didn't think he could handle that again.

"If you don't come, though, I guess we'll just have to meet up some other time." Dave's voice was threatening as it cut through Kurt's thoughts. "So, you still comin' then?" His hand was now clutching Kurt's shoulder tightly, making him wince slightly.

Kurt couldn't make words leave his mouth so he simply nodded his head vigorously as fear glistened through his glassy eyes.

"See you then." Dave then pressed his lips to Kurt's and kissed him roughly.

Kurt held it together long enough after to call Blaine and hold a somewhat normal sounding conversation, it just lacked Kurt's heart.

Kurt looked at the clock sat on his bedside table and saw that it read five twenty. He forced himself to go in to his bathroom and compose himself, make himself look normal, before he made his way to Blaine's. After splashing cold water on his face and gently dabbling it dry, Kurt packed an outfit for tomorrow along with his phone in to his beige messenger bag, and made his way down the stairs. "I'll see you all tomorrow." Kurt said to his family that were seated in the lounge.

"Okay, honey. Have a nice time and say hello to Blaine for me." Carole said, getting up and hugging him, dropping a kiss in his on his cheek after.

"Yeah. But remember, no funny business." Burt said as he turned in his chair to look at his son with his 'I-mean-business' eyes.

"I know, Dad. You say every time, and, every time, no funny business ever takes place." Kurt told his father, rolling his eyes, "Thank you, Carole. Have a nice night." He returned her kiss and got his leather jacket from the hook, pulling it on and putting his bag over his shoulder.

"Drive safe!" Burt shouted after Kurt as he stepped out of the door.

"Is there any other way?" Kurt shot back, grinning as he heard his father call 'atta' boy' through the now closed door.

Kurt arrived at Blaine's house at three minutes to six, and saw Blaine coming out of the front door as he got off of his bike. He pulled his helmet off, and smiled at Blaine, feeling better, after earlier, already. He set his helmet on the floor just in time to catch Blaine who had launched himself at Kurt. "It's a good thing you're sm- not heavy." Kurt said as he smiled at Blaine, feeling his boyfriend's legs lock tightly around his waist.

"You wanted to say 'small', didn't you?"

"Maybe." Kurt replied, trying to look innocent as Blaine cocked an eyebrow. "Yes."

Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck.

As Blaine nibbled on Kurt's lower lip, requesting access, Kurt opened his mouth and let his hands slip lower. He then squeezed Blaine's butt lightly. That caused Blaine to moan deeply in to Kurt's mouth.

When the boys separated their lips and panted hard, Kurt said "Okay... lover boy... down... we get... I've got... an indicator... up... my ass."

Blaine smirked but didn't move.

Sighing, Kurt said "Piggy back, at least?"

"Fine." Blaine pretended to be annoyed as he maneuvered himself so that he was on Kurt's back, his legs around Kurt's waist and his arms locked around his neck, his fingers slowly slipping in to Kurt's jacket and under his t-shirt, gently brushing across the delicate skin on his toned chest.

Holding on with one hand, Blaine put his other one in the air and said "Onwards, my trusty steed!", then moving his hand and swiftly slapping Kurt's butt twice.

Kurt laughed and headed for the front door, his only thought being _why hasn't he made a wise crack about him riding me yet?_, as he did so.


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: **_Hey, guys! I give you chapter four. Well, what to say; erm, this is basically a filler chapter for Kurt and Blaine to have some fun. I'll admit, I really enjoyed writing this, I grinned the whole time – and that's an amazing thing as I did this at about four in the morning on a Sunday, if I remember correctly._

_I've learnt, it makes you feel totally awesome when you write a completely random, off-the-top-of-your-brain, chunk of emotion, feelings, and crap like that that just fits in. Well, I feel good now. The worst thing, though, is that I really want to put that part in the book I wrote this in originally. Damn it! Curse my being a complete freak of nature and a perfectionist in the sense that everything must be exactly the same. Seriously, I've been correcting the original as I've gone along, changing parts and adding tiny, little arrows directing new text as I've typed it up. It just gets messier as I go along :P. Okay, I'll shut up because I'm rambling on. Sorry._

_Oh, also, there's a sub-ship in here. Enjoy it's time; to my knowledge, it's very rare at the moment ;)._

_Sadly, guys, I don't own Glee - pft! Story...of...my life! - only an over-active imagination and a love for Klaine._

_So, yeah, enjoy this, and let me know what you think if you want to. Thanks, Josie, X._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four.<strong>_

"Seriously, how do you use these things?" Blaine said as the boys sat on his bed eating Chinese take-out from the cartons. This time, they had decided to use the chopsticks, that were always put in the bag before delivery, that they never tried to use normally. Kurt was eating with them like a pro, but Blaine, on the other hand, was struggling and had ended up eating only what Kurt had fed him so far, and the chunk of chicken he'd managed to spear on the end of his chopstick in an act of desperation. Kurt had told him not to spear food as it was apparently considered impolite. Blaine just rolled his eyes and continued to struggle using his chopsticks correctly.

"Stop, baby, you're holding them wrong." Kurt put his chopsticks in to his carton and put it beside him. He then caught Blaine's hand in his, positioned the chopsticks correctly in his hand, saying "First one goes on your thumb joint and last joint of your middle finger; second one rests along your index finger and on your thumb joint. Now, keep the first one still and only move your index finger to get the food, so only the second one moves. Got it?"

Blaine grinned triumphantly as he successfully caught some of his noodles between the chopsticks, and fed them to Kurt.

"Ugh! God, Blaine, how much soy sauce?" Kurt's face was pinched tightly.

"Enough," Blaine replied, and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips. Before he thought about it, Blaine pulled away and pulled a long noodle from the carton, and put the end of it in to his mouth and the other end in between Kurt's lips.

Kurt grinned as he shook his head and rolled his eyes. By then, Blaine had already started to eat the noodle. Kurt joined him and the boys soon met in the centre, joining their lips letting their tongues dance, maybe even wrestle for the end of the noodle. Kurt pulled back, surrendering the noodle, and quickly pecked Blaine's lips. He then proceeded to roll about on the bed with laughter. Moving towards Kurt, Blaine was finally able to straddle Kurt's hips and demand an answer as to what was was so funny that Kurt had to roll in to a carton of rice and soil his bed.

Between laughs, Kurt answered with "You're so... cheesy. I mean... really?"

"What? I'm a sucker for a good Disney film."

Kurt sat himself up on his elbows and had stopped laughing. "Fine, but I'm being Lady."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Pidge." Blaine said, winking and calling Kurt by Tramp's pet-name for Lady.

"Oh, Firtzie! Stop, you're making me blush."

"Fritzie? Really? Could I not have gotten 'Butch'?" Kurt's reply was to explode in to laughter beneath Blaine, causing him to bounce up and down slightly and cause a little friction in his pants. Blaine took a deep breath to calm himself down, not wanting to ruin their playful moment, before saying "Fine. Umm, what did the O'Brians call him?"

"Were they for Tuesdays?"

"I believe so, lover."

"Oh, they called him 'Mike'."

"I'll be Mike then."

"No. Fritzie is cute." And with that, Kurt pulled Blaine down for a kiss, showing that their discussion was over, and that his decision was made, and Blaine would forever be 'Fritzie'.

* * *

><p>"Why are you pulling at my hair? You're messing it up." Kurt asked, trying to pull his head away from Blaine's chest.<p>

"I'm not messing it up, just tweaking it to my liking." Blaine explained, pulling Kurt back to his chest. Blaine laughed when he heard Kurt let out a groan that sounded like he'd just been told he couldn't sleep when he was about to pass out from exhaustion. "How about you let me style your hair?" He laughed shortly at the face that Kurt made; it was a mixture of horror and disgust. "You can wash it after. Just let me play for a bit. Please?" Blaine pulled the best puppy dog eyes could muster up.

Inhaling deeply and rolling his eyes, Kurt stopped trying to bat away Blaine's hands and said "Fine. But I'm doing yours after."

"Deal. Now, come on, let's go and wash the wax, and hairspray and... God only knows what else you've got in here, yeah?"

"Hah! Excuse me, who hides gorgeous his curls under a tub of gel a day?" Kurt challenged, finding it hilarious that Blaine thought _he _used a lot of product in his hair.

"_Touché_." Blaine pushed Kurt up gently before sitting up himself and saying "Come on, let's get this crap out of our hair.", grinning at his boyfriend. He then got off of the bed and stretched a hand out to Kurt, waiting for him to take it. When he did, the two of them made their way to Blaine's ensuite bathroom.

Kurt raised an eyebrow when Blaine pulled his shirt off over his head, "What? It's a nice shirt and I don't wanna' ruin it." Blaine explained when he saw Kurt's questioning expression. "Arms up!"

Kurt put his arms in the air and let Blaine take his shirt off – well, he let Blaine get it so that it was off of his body and still on his upraised arms - before he leant forward and kissed Blaine gently.

"Honestly, you're worse than a two year old." Blaine murmured, shaking his head and grinning. He was happy; Kurt seemed to be back to his normal happy-go-lucky self.

Kurt looked at the shirtless Blaine, to the large shower room, back to Blaine, down at himself, to Blaine again, the shower once more, followed by himself before letting his eyes finally land on Blaine. How? Kurt didn't particularly want to be naked in a shower with another guy – well, with... _anyone _for that matter. It wasn't that he was insecure – far from it – he knew who he was, what he looked like and how he acted, and he was happy enough to let the world see that. Hell, he was an out-of-the-closet gay teen that was in Glee club, that wore some of the most elaborate (and sometimes ridiculous, in other peoples' eyes), outfits, and played football on the side; if that wasn't letting people know exactly what he was like, then he didn't know what was. Nor was it the fact that he would be in the shower with another man whom was sexually attracted to him and sometimes wanted to do more to him than he said, it was that it was the thoughts of Dave and himself in the shower cubicle at school in the guys' locker room that were spinning around his mind acting like flashing, red hazard lights. Kurt felt like by stepping in the shower, he'd be making himself vulnerable, putting himself out of his comfort zone: making himself a target. Kurt knew that Blaine loved him and would never have any intent on doing something like Dave had done to him, but that didn't stop his mind from going off on a tangent and creating a horrible and vivid scenario in his mind that he knew would _never _happen, but that didn't stop him. It was like, when you were a child, having somebody tell you that couldn't be an astronaut never stopped you from trying to be one.

"So, wait, how're we gonna' do this?" Kurt questioned, voicing his thoughts.

"Like this." Blaine said as he undid his jeans and dropped them to the floor. He then pulled off his socks and stepped in to the large, tiled shower room in his sea green boxers. Proceeding to turn on the shower, he waved his hand in a 'come here' motion to Kurt.

Biting his lip, Kurt banished the awful thoughts from his mind and told himself _T__his is Blaine. This is the man you love, the one whose feelings are reciprocated in the most beautiful ways. This here, this is the man you'll most likely end up running off with to New York and marrying legally after moving in together and making it big in forms of music and other such talents. This is the man that will never hurt you, won't bear to see you even remotely upset, and wants to spend the rest of his life with you. This is the man that you can rely on and feel safe around. This man is your home, your shelter and your safety. He's your everything._

A small voice in the back of Kurt's mind whispered _never forget that_.

Kurt slid his skinny jeans down his legs, stepped out of them and folded them neatly, placing them on top of the counter. Then, he took off his socks, put them on top of his jeans and slowly made his way to join Blaine under the jets of hot water that rained down from all directions. In his mind he chanted _my home, my shelter, my safety: my everything_, as he did so, comforting himself.

Blaine wiped his hands over his face, looked at Kurt and said "Come here, lover, let me sort your hair."

Kurt did so, and relaxed as he felt Blaine start to run his fingers through his hair, making sure it was completely wet before he washed it.

"Pass me your shampoo and conditioner, baby?" Blaine asked Kurt, dropping a kiss at the back of his neck after, nipping the skin slightly as he parted his lips.

Kurt reached over to the shelf just on his left, plucked the two bottles containing peach coloured liquids down, and handed the shampoo to Blaine, holding the conditioner. He moaned lightly as as he felt Blaine's skilled fingers massage the shampoo in to his hair, tugging lightly at odd times. When the shampoo had been washed out and the conditioner put in and left to 'work its magic', Kurt turned around, grabbing Blaine's two-in-one (how could such a product make his hair so beautiful? It was a _two-in-one _for Christ's sake, they barely ever do much more than clean your hair! How was it that this one was able to stand out and give Blaine's such lustre, shine and softness?), from the shelf as he did, and started to run his fingers through Blaine's curls. As Blaine went to turn around so Kurt could wash his hair, Kurt stopped him and said that he was fine the way he was.

"You know, you look great in purple." Blaine told Kurt, referring to his purple boxer-briefs.

"Thanks." Kurt smiled and leant forward to brush his lips against Blaine's.

After cleaning all products from their hair, Blaine started to run his fingers across Kurt's stomach, lingering as he passed over the dark bruises. He still winced when he saw them. After all, he didn't want anybody to hurt his Kurt, nobody; Kurt had already been hurt enough.

He couldn't help it, he couldn't stop himself from flinching. As hard as he tried, he couldn't stop it. He had been iffy about getting in the shower, but had done so, knowing Blaine would never do anything to hurt him, but that didn't stop the flashes of Dave popping in to his head as they kissed. But feeling hands on his stomach – no, no. It just made him think of Dave punching him, of the pain he got in his gut when he saw or heard Dave at school – or even _thought _he did. He thought of what Dave said and did, and he couldn't stop the small whimpering noise in the back of his throat from escaping.

"Kurt, what is it?" Blaine asked, noticing Kurt's flinch, and the small whimper he had made. He looked up to see a slightly worried look in the taller boy's eyes. Kurt made no move to answer the question as Blaine waited. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

Kurt blinked quickly and shook his head, "Nothing. Nothing, my stomach's just a little sore, is all."

"You're sure that's all?"

"Mmmm." Kurt nodded his head quickly.

"Well, I'll kiss it better then." Blaine said as he crouched down and pressed light butterfly kisses to his boyfriend's bruised stomach.

Kurt made sure that he stayed perfectly still, unflinching, and smiled. Blaine really was too good for him, he thought as he chanted _my home, my shelter, my safety: my everything_, in his head, calming himself like earlier.

* * *

><p>"Nearly done?" Blaine breathed in to Kurt's ear, kissing the lobe lightly.<p>

"Just one more." Kurt replied as he continued his moisturising routine, rubbing a cream in to his skin in small circular motions.

"Hurry up then; I want to do your hair!" Blaine whined, his chin resting on Kurt's shoulder.

"Oh, shush! Unless you want to kiss me when I have gross skin, let me finish."

"I'll always want to kiss you." He murmured, pressing a kiss to Kurt's bare shoulder, grazing his teeth over the skin lightly.

Kurt rolled his eyes, and turned his head to drop a kiss on Blaine's cheek before continuing his moisturising routine. Kurt was glad Blaine had agreed to let him keep a spare set of creams for his routine, pyjamas, as well as several changes of clothes (of course though, Kurt still always brought an outfit if they'd planned a sleepover – it was just what he did), a couple pairs of shoes, underwear, and socks. It did make travelling to Blaine's easier as he didn't have to lug a huge bag of stuff with him every time he stayed over.

Once Kurt had finished his moisturising routine, Blaine dragged him back in to his room, and started to towel-dry his hair, scruffing it about gently. When Blaine moved the towel and looked at Kurt's face, he laughed; Kurt was staring ahead with his mouth hanging open and his eyes full of shock. Blaine put a hand under Kurt's chin and closed his mouth, grinning and saying "It's not polite to gawk, love."

"You've ruined my hair." Kurt muttered as he stared at Blaine, looking serious – well, as serious as a person with hair hanging in their eyes can.

"Nope, I've experimented. I mean, when was the last time you scruffed your hair dry?"

"Thursday." Kurt replied flatly.

"Huh? But... your hair looked flawless then. How does that work?"

Kurt sighed. Honestly, some people just had _no _idea whatsoever, "You do it gently enough, and in the direction of the hair so it doesn't turn in to a lion's mane."

"Oops." Blaine looked like quite the puppy as he bit his lip and suddenly found a great interest in the floor boards.

"No worries." Kurt murmured, "I'll wash it tomorrow and sort it. For now, play... it honestly can't get any worse."

Blaine clapped his hands gleefully as he went to the draw that contained all of Kurt's things, and pulled out his wax and comb. Blaine sat on the bed and put his legs out, spreading them apart, and patted the space between them for Kurt to sit. Kurt smirked and sat between his boyfriend's legs, feeling him pull him back so he was leaning against his chest, Kurt smiled, feeling snug and happy where he was right now.

For twenty minutes, Blaine sat threading his fingers through Kurt's hair, removing any knots and just enjoying the sensation, the tingles that run up his body, from his toes to his ears. After, he combed Kurt's hair before taking some wax between his fingers, pulling faces at the feel of it and it's odd consistency. Then, he ran his fingers through the brunet's hair, and scruffed his fingers until it sat messily and framed Kurt's beautiful face... well, beautifully.

"Done." Blaine declared, patting Kurt's thigh gently.

"My turn!" The boy between his legs said, moving quickly and heading in to the bathroom to return with Blaine's comb in hand. By now, Blaine's hair was pretty much dry and sitting messily on his head. Kurt sat in Blaine's earlier seat with Blaine between his legs, and fingered odd curls that stuck out at different angles to the rest of the hair. He ran his fingers through the shorter boy's hair and smiled as it settled gorgeously. Kurt loved Blaine's hair when he didn't mask it under a helmet of gel. It shaped his face nicely, drawing your eyes to his strong cheek bones. Along with that, the colour blended nicely with Blaine's hazel eyes that were sometimes more green than gold, the eyes that he could lose himself in. "You're hair's now done to my liking."

"But... all you did was brush it... with your fingers. It's gonna' be sticking out everywhere."

"It looks gorgeous." Kurt told him.

"You're only saying that because you did it."

"Yes and no. Come and look in the mirror and tell me it still looks bad."

The couple stood in front of the wall-length mirror in Blaine's bathroom, Kurt behind Blaine with his arms around his waist and his head resting on his shoulder. "Blaine, you've given me after-sex hair." Kurt stated, looking at his hair, his face twitching in slight places as he couldn't decide what emotion to let it portray.

"It looks hot – _you _look hot."

Kurt felt his cheeks tint pink as he blew in to Blaine's ear and said "What do you think of yours?"

"I would've expected you to spend ages on it, honestly." Blaine shrugged, "But you're right, it doesn't look _too _bad."

"I know, I'm always right!"

Blaine turned in Kurt's hold, put his arms around his waist and said "If you say so, baby.", before stealing a chaste kiss.

* * *

><p>As they lay spooning, Blaine held Kurt's hand and turned to look at the boy whose arms were encircling him. "I love you;" he whispered and pressed his lips to Kurt's, "you know that don't you?"<p>

"I do. And I love you too, so much that it hurts, sometimes." Kurt replied, smiling lightly.

Blaine kissed Kurt once more before turning over and smirking to himself. It was okay, his Kurt was okay and back to his usual self. Blaine was contented, and he fell asleep smiling that night.


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: **_Well, here's chapter five. Damn, I didn't even realise I was this far in to it until I flipped through my book to find the next chapter to be typed up and realised that the words '_Chapter Five_' were staring back at me in blue and turquoise (I do my headers in bright colours as they break my black scrawl up easier XD). Also, to let you all know, in the book, I've nearly finished writing chapter six, so I'm nearing that point where I'm going to have to write more frequently. So, I'll try to do this, but I may have to make the gaps between my chapters longer, as I don't particularly want to change the chapter length, unless you guys think it's too much for one chapter. I'll try and keep on top of it, but I've still got my other site to write on. So, yeah, here it is: some more fun for our boys and an ending I spent twenty minutes debating whether I should end there or continue._

_Oh, also, a note to all of you: good luck with this hiatus that came round faster than Chris' growth spurt earlier this year :D._

_One more thing, a future warning, per se; there's squirty cream involved, and, in case none of you noticed, the rating changed at the publication of this chapter. Oooh! What've I done? :O._

_Sadly, guys, I don't own Glee – pft! Story... of... my life! – only an over-active imagination and a love for Klaine._

_So, enjoy and review or whatever, if you want to. Thanks, Josie, x._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five.<strong>_

Kurt stepped out of the shower the next morning with his eyes slightly puffy. He had had the same dream as before and had needed to cry. After leaving Blaine in bed, Kurt had spent forty minutes in the shower, letting his tears mix with the spray of the shower. Now, he stood with a towel around his waist and was holding a cool, damp flannel to his face, trying to take away the blotchy pink-ness that surrounded his eyes and rosed the tip of his nose. He didn't want Blaine to know that he had been crying, it would only worry him and lead to him asking numerous questions that Kurt couldn't – and wouldn't – answer.

A pair of arms snaked around Kurt's waist and sat on his stomach. His eyes went wide and he froze for a moment, but he blinked it away, and smiled when he removed the flannel and turned his head to see Blaine's chin resting on his shoulder. Kurt pecked him on the cheek and said "Morning, beautiful.", smiling down at his boyfriend sweetly.

"I was gonna' say that!"

"Too bad." Kurt replied, laughing. It never ceased to amaze Kurt how much of a child Blaine was, how he could act so grown up and have an air about him that emitted so much authority and general grown-up-ness but then act like a complete and utter toddler when out of the public's eye – though sometimes even when in public.

"Fine. Morning, sunshine. How'd you sleep?" He said, grinning over Kurt's shoulder, talking to the taller boy's reflection.

"Okay, thanks. You?"

"Like a baby; I had my guy's arms around me, keeping me safe." Blaine smiled proudly, like he was boasting about Kurt... _to Kurt_.

"Oh. So, now I'm 'your guy'?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and stared at Blaine.

"Well, it's better than being my girl, isn't it?" A lopsided grin sat smugly on Blaine's lips, testing Kurt, challenging him to have a good comeback.

"Oh, shut up, Fritzie."

In response to the use of his pet-name, the shorter boy scowled at Kurt, the grin dropping from his lips instantly, and muttered "Bitch."

"Well, yeah, Lady's a female canine. Good job, Fritz." Kurt grinned cheekily before dropping a kiss on Blaine's nose and untangling himself from Blaine's hold to go in to the bedroom and get his clothes.

"So, lover, are we ready to make pancakes and cocoa?" Blaine asked Kurt once both boys were ready, clothed, with hair styled to perfection and ready to stand strong through a hurricane with the amount of product holding each barnet in place.

"I'm always ready for pancakes and cocoa!" Kurt replied, smiling brightly.

"But what about last ti-"

"Fritzie! I said, I'm always ready for pancakes and cocoa." Kurt snapped, silencing Blaine. Blaine rolled his eyes and made his way to the stairs. Kurt followed after him and the two went in to the kitchen.

"Would you like me to make yourself and Kurt anything for breakfast, Blaine?" One of the kitchen staff, a short, chubby man wearing white, asked.

"No. No, today is a pancake-cocoa day, which means we're giving you guys a break." Blaine answered.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm happy to ma-"

"No. Thank you, but no. Go on, go and relax, do whatever and we'll sort out breakfast and the cleaning." Blaine shooed the man and the two other members of staff away before clutching Kurt's hand and pulling him further in to the kitchen.

After Blaine had finished the pancake batter, he handed it to Kurt and let him cook them; he could never flip them like Kurt could, when he had last tried, that had resulted in Kurt having to re-do his hair as Blaine had flipped the pancake backwards and over his shoulder, rather than up, and straight on top of Kurt's head, who had been standing behind his boyfriend, looking over his shoulder to see the extent to which his domestic skills stretched, wondering if he really was perfect, or if he had any flaws.

Kurt cooked the pancakes, flipping and turning with such skill, looking over his shoulder occasionally to smile at Blaine whose arms were around his waist while his chin rested in it's usual place: on Kurt's shoulder. As he was pouring in the last of the batter for one final pancake, he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes. He turned his head but saw nothing, so he went back to the pancake. Just as he had flipped the pancake, he felt something land on his face: flour, he realised when he had to blink a few times to regain the ability to see clearly again. By then, the pancake had made it's descent and was now hanging limply from the edge of the marble work top. "Blaine," he muttered, exhaling lightly from his nose and staring straight ahead.

"Yes, my love?"

"Run."

"What?" Kurt made a dash for Blaine, and ended up chasing him around the kitchen for nearly ten minutes.

"No. No, please, no!" Blaine cried out as Kurt straddled his hips with the can of squirty cream aimed at his face. Blaine had finally collapsed from exhaustion, and Kurt had instantly seized the moment, putting Blaine in this current predicament.

"No. You deserve it, it's only fair. I mean, just _look _at my hair; you got flour in it." Kurt then pressed the nozzle and let the cream fall on Blaine's face – his beautiful face.

Blaine scrunched his face up, squeezing his eyes closed, as he felt the sweet, white substance land on his cheeks and then his nose. He opened his eyes when he felt something, besides the cream, on his nose. Kurt's face was centimetres away from his, and the boy on top of him was licking the cream from his nose, moving on to his left cheek after, followed by his right. Blaine grinned underneath Kurt. Their chests were pressed together, and Blaine so wished that they weren't wearing their shirts at that moment. "Kiss me." Blaine whispered lightly as Kurt licked the second application of cream from Blaine's left cheek.

"No. You've been a bad boy; only good boys get kisses." Kurt replied before he ran his tongue across Blaine's cheek and then put it right to the corner of his mouth, just brushing the small area where his lips met and drew to an end with the tip of his tongue, feeling Blaine trying to fidget beneath him. "Ah, ah!" Kurt chided, pulling back and looking down at his boyfriend, grinning broadly soon after. And then... _oh no_. "Blaine, no! No, not the _eyes_!" Kurt cried as he tried to resist Blaine's puppy dog eyes. Soon, the pressure became too much for him and he leant down and crashed his lips with Blaine's.

"You messy pup." Kurt giggled as he looked down at Blaine, still breathing heavily after their kiss.

"Have you seen yourself?" Blaine countered, an eyebrow raised as he smirked.

"No, but shush."

"Come here, let me up and I'll get the worst of it off."

Kurt sat back a little so that Blaine could sit up, and smiled at the glint in the hazel eyes looking back at him. When Blaine sat up and began to place open-mouthed kisses on Kurt's cheeks and nose, pulling his lips to a close after each one and taking the cream from his skin, Kurt smiled and put his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>The couple had gone to Kurt's house after eating and cleaning up, and were now sitting on his bed with their fingers lightly intertwined as Kurt moved his fingers in swirls across the top of Blaine's hands.<p>

"Kurt, when do I get to see you next?" Blaine asked, smiling as he looked down at their locked fingers.

"I dunno'. I can see if you can come over for Sunday dinner if you want. How 'bout then?"

"I think it sounds like a plan." Blaine nodded, smiling lightly.

"And today: you've got me all afternoon, remember. Finn's staying at Rachel's, and Dad and Carole are out of town until this evening. So, you won't be short-changed, my friend, don't you worry _tu lindo trasero_." Kurt then put a leg on either side of Blaine's and leaned in to kiss him, hearing Blaine quickly breathe out an '_I love it when you speak Spanish_', pressing their lips together and nibbling on Blaine's bottom one. After having tangled tongues with Blaine for some time, he pulled back and started to pepper kisses along his jaw and down his neck line, stopping when he got to the spot where his shoulder and neck met. Kurt then proceeded to kiss the spot, letting his teeth graze over the skin, biting slightly at times. He was soon sucking on the the spot, his teeth still pressed in to the skin slightly, ignoring Blaine's protests about his not suiting bruises at all.

"Baby, as much as I love you, I'm not loving this mark." Blaine said as he admired Kurt's handiwork, looking at the red skin that was already starting to turn in to a nice, blue-purple bruise. Kurt smiled innocently and shrugged.

Soon, Kurt was looking at his own neck in the mirror and saying "You had to give me a hickey high enough that I can't even cover it with a scarf, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. Call it payback."

"No. Cruelty. It's worse for me, I bruise easier and have pale skin; it shows more."

"I know. I'm marking you as my own, though; wear that hickey with pride. Have a little courage and walk tall."

Kurt grinned at Blaine as he recycled his old 'Courage' saying. "Two things: one, I'm not just some tree you can come and pee on, you silly pup; and two, I'll always walk tall... compared to you, anyway." Kurt winked and giggled lightly.

"Oh! Oh, you did _not _go there. That's it, come here!" Blaine then went towards Kurt and the two ended up running back in to Kurt's room before Blaine toppled Kurt on to the bed and proceeded to try and kiss him senseless.

* * *

><p>Burt and Carole had arrived home at just gone six, and had walked in to Kurt's room to see the two boys spooning on the bed, their deep breathing being the only sound that carried through the house. Burt smiled at the sleeping couple and linked his fingers with his wife's, saying that they should let them be for at least a couple more hours, and that they'd order in a pizza and put a movie on. It was one of the things Kurt loved to do when they were all there.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine woke to the sound of a doorbell ringing and turned his head, looking at the face of his sleeping angel. The light coming in from the hallway, and the street lights through the window, showed the planes of Kurt's face, highlighting his beauty. He turned his head back and looked to see that the clock on the bedside table read seven fifty. Then, Blaine turned his head back again and pressed his lips to Kurt's, nibbling on his bottom lip slightly.<p>

Kurt's eyes fluttered a few times before they opened fully and he realised it was Blaine's lips on his own that had woken him up. "Hey." He breathed out when Blaine pulled back.

"Hello, beautiful"

"Are you talking to yourself again, Frodo?"

Blaine smiled and said "You're beautiful and you know it."

"Yeah, but I just wanted to make sure that you weren't losing it."

Blaine dropped a light kiss on Kurt's nose and said "It's nearly eight, we should get up."

"Yeah. Dad and Carole will be back." Kurt then moved his hands apart and retracted his arms so Blaine could get up. After, he got up himself and the two of them headed towards the stairs, bumping in to Burt who was coming up them.

"I was just coming to wake you guys up. We got pizza and a movie."

"Ooh! Movie night!" Kurt clapped his hands and the three of them made their way down the stairs.

Kurt, Blaine, Burt and Carole were all sat in the lounge, Kurt and Blaine on one couch and Burt and Carole on the other, and they were just finishing the last of the 'meat feast' and 'vegathon' pizzas they had as _Yes Man _played on the TV. When he finished his food, Kurt leant against Blaine's chest and snuggled in, smiling as he saw Carole do the same with his father.

* * *

><p>Kurt was dreading practise. From the moment Blaine had left on the Sunday evening, he had felt his mood and comfort levels drop considerably. With Blaine, he had not had to think about it, he had been so happy that he had forgotten, actually, but now it was the only thing on his mind. All of his classes seemed to go by so fast. It was now lunch, and he made his way to the choir room for an impromptu Glee meeting.<p>

"Okay, guys, settle down and we'll begin." Mister Schuester said while the rest of the Glee club talked animatedly amongst themselves. Once the group had settled down and Mister Schuester had started to speak, Kurt stopped paying attention – not that he was paying very much to begin with – and sat in a bubble of worry, fear, and silence. It was like in his mind, multiple scenarios of what may be waiting in store for him were playing and he was the spectator. There was one reoccurring thing in each scenario: Kurt couldn't do anything but suffer in silence, take it, and try not to let it affect him too much.

"Boo, are you okay?" Mercedes asked as she matched Kurt's pace and put a hand on his arm. "You were really quiet in there, and it kinda' seemed like you weren't really with us. What's up?"

Had he been that obvious? "Oh, er, nothing. I was just thinking." Kurt replied, not looking straight in to Mercedes' eyes.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Now, I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt said as he dropped a kiss on her cheek and split away to go to his Science class while his friend made a puzzled face as she slowly drifted towards her own class.

* * *

><p>Kurt soon found himself torn between going to practise and going home to hide under his duvet for the evening.<p>

"Come on, Hummel, let's go." A voice said from behind him.

Kurt turned to see Dave standing next to him and gesturing to the locker rooms. Kurt flinched when he realised who it was and shrank back when he saw the sublime, sickly smile that the larger boy wore. He bit his lip as he felt the other boy pushing him slowly.

No matter how fast Kurt got ready after a very long and dragging practise, he was still one of the last few people in the locker room, and began to feel his heart stop at every noise he heard.

"Please. No. Please, please, do-" Kurt's plea was cut short as Dave pushed him against the sink and thrust his body against Kurt's, holding on to his shoulders tightly and smashing his lips on to Kurt's. When Kurt felt Dave's member pressing in to his thigh, the horror and shock rushed to his face and his eyes went wide. The moment Dave took Kurt's hand and placed it over the bulge in his pants, Kurt squeaked and tried to pull away, biting hard on his lip and tasting blood on his tongue.

"Hummel, you feel that? You can't just leave me like this. Come on, help me." He paused and put his face closer to Kurt's, as if it were possible, and growled "_Help me_.", through gritted teeth. Kurt shook his head as tears brimmed his eyes, trying to look away from his bully.

Before Kurt knew what was happening, Dave's pants and boxers were down and his hand was being placed – with a force strong enough to stop him from pulling away – on to Dave's hard cock. Kurt flinched and tried to pull away, but Dave's hands tightened around his so that his hand was clutching his cock and squeezing lightly before it was moving along his length and starting to pump harder, faster. Rougher. Kurt so badly wished he was dead now, wished that Dave had followed through with his threat and had done it one winter night when it was dark and Kurt was heading to his bike. No, that could never happen; the fates had already decided that Kurt could never live a quiet, happy life. He kept his eyes scrunched tightly closed and bit the inside of his cheek hard as tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks. He had tried to block all sounds out, stop listening, but Dave's moans and comments seemed to be excluded from his filtering. It made him cringe and turn away.

"That's it. Yep, I'm gonna'... I'm gonna'-" Dave's cries stopped as he moaned his way through the rest of his orgasm and came all over Kurt's waistcoat and hand. Dave then ripped away Kurt's hand, pulled up his boxers and pants, and walked away. Just like that. Kurt shed his waistcoat as fast as he could and ran to the sink to wash his hand. He then crumpled to the floor and began to sob, feeling himself shake violently.

When he finally managed to stop shaking and crying so loudly, he pulled himself up, gripping the wash basin, and looked in to the mirror. He looked away when he saw '_coward_' and '_cheater_' written on his face, hating how he felt. Kurt went straight to his things and crushed them in to his bag before pulling his helmet and jacket straight on. Kurt was soon running from the school and speeding away on his bike, tears blurring his vision as house after house, tree after tree, and rational thought after rational thought passed by him in a blur.

_He was walking, walking down a small, dimly lit pathway that looked like it was going through a forest. Running water and happily chirping birds could be heard as high-standing trees and wild flowers decorated the outers of the pathway. This place felt safe – too safe? – unbelievable – unreal? – artificial – fake? – not normal._

"Kid? Hey, kid!"

_A – wall? – appeared in front of Kurt, blocking his path as these words echoed through his mind. He stepped forward to examine the wall, and an image flickered on it, as if being projected._

White. Then black. A worried face.

_All was fine and Kurt continued to walk, whistling a light and cheery tune as he did. Wow, this really was a long path, Kurt just seemed to be able to keep walking without even meeting a bend or pothole, not even a pebble._

_Kurt walked the path for what seemed to last a life time. He felt warm and airy, safe and happy the whole time._

_He didn't belong here – his life was far more chaotic – but he didn't want to leave. Ever._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_So, was it what you were expecting from my pre-warning? ;)._

_Was that an awful ending? I'm worried I stopped it at a really bad place :S. Also, the Kurtofsky scene isn't written well for two reasons: one, it's not meant to be too descriptive because it's not meant to be sweet or passionate, so is therefore short and written in a way that sort of makes it seem rushed by not having too much description; two, it's my first ever piece of smut that I've written. I'm so ashamed that the first piece of smut I wrote was Kurtofsky – cringey cringe – and not Klaine. Welp ;_;._


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: **_Well, my friends, I give you chapter six; it's not much, more of a filler, or something, after the first part. I'm sorry it's late, but I have decided to update every other week for the time being, as I seem to be catching up with the chapters in my book far too soon. And I'd prefer to have a chapter ready for you guys than have to think of one on the spot because I have nothing to give you, and have the chapter end up being shoddy and utterly crappy – I'd hate to do that to you guys :/. So, yeah, once a quincena it is, guys ;D._

_Sadly, guys, I don't own _Glee_ – pft! Story... of... my life! – only an over-active imagination and a love for Klaine._

_So, yeah, I hope you enjoy and review, or whatever, if you want to. Thanks, Josie, x._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Six.<strong>_

Beeping. Beeping. Constant beeping. This was the only companion to Blaine as he sat and watched. A week - _a freaking week! _Blaine couldn't take it, couldn't handle any of it; not the waiting that dragged, or the eerie silences that hung in the air, nor the whiteness and fear that surrounded him at every turn. It was honestly getting to him. It had been a week of him doing nothing, just sitting, waiting and thinking. Soon, he was singing to Kurt, trying to stop himself from losing it, and hoping that maybe Kurt might hear him.

"_Empty spaces - what are we living for?_

Abandoned places- I guess we know the score,

_On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for._"

Blaine imagined that this was what he felt like, what his kind, fragile boyfriend felt like: empty and blank, without purpose, lacking a driving force. Blaine also imagined how awful it must have felt. Hell, he had been feeling those exact things for the past week, just probably in a slightly milder form to those which Kurt was feeling.

"_Another hero, another mindless crime,_

Behind the curtain, in the pantomime.

_Hold the line, does anybody want to take it any more?_"

The next lines about to leave his mouth, Blaine thought, were the most truthful words in the song, the ones that were probably the most relatable words to his and Kurt's situation at the moment. However, it didn't mean that he had to follow them like he wanted Kurt to, he could sit here and wait like he had been doing before: he could wait for Kurt.

"_The show must go on,_

The show must go on.

Inside my heart is breaking,

My make-up may be flaking.

_But my smile still stays on._"

Blaine paused and looked at Kurt, unblinking and at what he saw.

_As Kurt continued to walk, he noticed that the path seemed to have lost its bounce and felt a lot more gravely; this – once perfect – path was now uneven, and winding in a manner of different directions. Suddenly, the path dropped away from his feet, and he was in the stream – well, he thought it was a stream until the current started to pull him in to deeper waters at high speeds. Kurt struggled to stay above the water, it kept pulling him under and fighting him._

Twitching. Kurt was twitching. He wasn't imagining it, he was sure of it.

_As Kurt battled it out with the rushing waters, he felt his lungs fill with water and his body try to reject it. He tried his hardest, fought with everything he had. He felt himself winning, and heard something new. Something different. Something frustrating._

_Beeping._

"Baby? Can you hear me?" Blaine said as he held on to Kurt's hand. He noticed that Kurt's eyes fluttered slightly but did not open. They continued to flutter, though, as his digits twitched beneath his own fingers. Blaine stared down with hope and worry in his eyes as Kurt started to stir, and his eyes slowly – very slowly – opened and focused on him. Kurt went to speak, opened his mouth, ready to project the words, but nothing left his lips. Blaine poured his boyfriend a cup of water and held it to his lips, tilting it slightly. Kurt's eyes were still focused on Blaine, and they killed him. They were full of fear and terror: he was scared. Blaine continued to hold his hand as he leant over the bed, and Kurt's frail body, to press the _call _button that would bring a doctor to the room. "It's fine. You're gonna' be okay, baby." Blaine whispered as tears fell down his cheeks. Then he was asked to leave the room by the doctor while Kurt was examined. With reluctance, he left and made a bee-line for the door, leaving the building so he could call Burt to let him and the others know that Kurt was awake. He had told them last night that they should go home as they were all so tired, insisting that he would call them if anything happened.

Burt and Carole stood in the hall talking with the doctor whilst Blaine and Finn sat on the chairs in Kurt's room – well, it wasn't really his room, more the room that he was residing in at the moment. The three of them had been alone in the room for about ten minutes, and nothing more than 'hey' had been said.

"Finn?"

"Yeah, man?" Finn replied, looking at his step-brother with a concerned expression on his face.

"Could you, erm... could you leave us alone for a little bit?" He looked down to his hands and twiddled his thumbs as he said this, his voice getting quieter towards the end.

"Umm... yeah, sure. I'll just be... outside, okay?"

Kurt nodded and smiled at the tall boy. "Thanks."

Once Finn had left and the door had been closed, there was a moment of silence before Kurt whimpered "Blaine?", looking towards his boyfriend and trying not to cry.

"What is it, baby?" Blaine asked, coming towards the boy he loved and holding his hand tightly.

"I... I don't like it. Wh... what happened?"

"I know, I don't either. You..." Blaine took a deep breath, wondering how to tell Kurt what had happened to him, to explain why he was laying in a hospital bed with no memory of the past week. "You came off your bike." Blaine stopped for a minute to let Kurt process this, feeling him loosen and then tighten his grip on his hand after a minute. "Apparently, the guy said that you just... kept going at the crossroads," the look of worry and confusion on Kurt's face hurt Blaine to the core, "he said you didn't stop or even slow down, you just went straight in to the side of his car." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand tightly, "The doctors had to put you in to a medically induced coma... for a week." A small sob slipped from Blaine's lips as a few tears fell down his cheeks. "I was so scared," he breathed, "I... I thought I'd lost you."

Kurt had started to cry himself, silently as per usual, looking up at Blaine and seeing pure fear across his face. He shuffled across the bed as best as he could without putting himself in too much pain, and patted the spot beside him that he had made for Blaine.

Hesitantly, Blaine sat beside Kurt, and took his boyfriend's hand in his own. After a minute, he wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders, and the injured boy leaned in to him, smiling softly. "I love you." Blaine whispered, smiling when he heard Kurt reply with the same phrase.

Kurt was allowed to go home after another day and a half in the hospital, and instructed to wait at least a week before returning to school. He was happy enough to oblige, and spent a lot of his time in his room, trying to figure out what clothes would fit over the bulky blue – a bit of a hard, and awkward, shade to match at times, but his favourite, nonetheless – cast that went from his elbow down his forearm and ended half way along his palm. Of course, though, he was slightly annoyed by the cast for two reasons: one, it was too bulky to fit under many of his shirts; and two, it was on his right arm which made writing quite difficult. Along with having a broken wrist, Kurt also had some bruising to his ribs and black and blue bruises scattered across most of his body.

Much of Kurt's week was spent doing the work Finn brought home from school each day, flicking through back issues of _Vogue_,and and then spending the evenings with Blaine. Blaine, of course, waited on him hand and foot, and acted as if he really was made of porcelain. There were also a few odd visits from various members of the New Directions scattered across the week. In short, it was quite a dull week, and Kurt was happy enough to head back to McKinley... until he got there.

Everywhere he went, Kurt saw Dave, or heard him, or he was mentioned somewhere. And whenever Kurt saw Dave, Dave would send odd and strange looks his way, and occasionally wink at him. Kurt was most definitely happy that his cast had to remain on for another four weeks and that he then had to avoid any physical activity that could injure his wrist in the two weeks post cast removal. Kurt was safe until mid-semester.

The majority of his first few days back were spent having people ask him how he was and him replying with something along the lines of '_I'm fine, thanks. Just counting the days down until I can wear whatever I want, and not what fits over the cast._'. As much as doing this scenario multiple times annoyed Kurt, he was grateful to know that people worried about him.

Kurt sat in the choir room on Tuesday after school, and smiled as Mercedes sang a song with Santana. He loved the way that the Glee club had so many different cliques and lived harmoniously – well, with a few inclusive slushie facials and locker shovings, but that was a given, it was Glee club after all. This week, they were doing songs from films that would go on long after their 'sell-by date'. Tina, Brittany and Kurt were doing _Lady Marmalade_ from _Moulin Rouge_. Mister Schuester had said that they should perform on the Friday, so as to make sure Kurt was okay to do the routine the trio had planned.

After Glee club, Kurt, Brittany and Tina were driving to Kurt's house in his dad's second car (Burt had refused to let Kurt ride his bike in the state he and the bike were in). Once they had arrived, they got themselves drinks and made their way upstairs and in to Kurt's room to practise. Looking at the other two as Kurt twirled, he stopped. "Britt, what's up?" Brittany was standing stock still and just staring at something across the room.

"My cup." She replied, her voice monotone.

"What about it?"

"Well, I don't get it; I mean, why do the bubbles keep going up in my soda?" Tina laughed and explained the reason why the 'bubbles' in her drink rose to the surface. After a moment of trying to process what Tina had told her, Brittany murmured "Soda confuses me."

"How?" Tina asked.

"Well, I dunno'. I mean, how do all the bubbles get there? Is there, like, some magical elf inside my drink just blowing bubbles all the time through a straw, or what?"

Kurt laughed loudly, full on belly laughs, as soon as Brittany had finished stating her confusion towards her drink. Honestly, how had the girl not gotten held back a few grades? She was so naïve and innocent – in the best way possible, in Kurt's eyes – that she could hardly make it through a conversation without being confused in some way, shape or form. "Brittany, there are as many elves in your drink as there are in... Blaine's eyebrows." Kurt told her, laughing lightly to himself.

"Baby, why've you gotta' bring the 'brows in to it?" Blaine said as he popped round the doorway. Kurt shrugged innocently and made his way over to Blaine. Looping his arms around the shorter boy's neck, he pressed their lips together and felt Blaine's hand go around his waist. He smiled in to the kiss.

"Dolphins are so cute." Brittany whispered loudly to Tina, thinking that the boys couldn't hear her.

"She's right, you know, you are a cute dolphin." Kurt said against Blaine's lips, smiling lightly.

"And the same could be said for you, lover."

"Shut up." Kurt laughed. "Come on, sit and give us your honest opinion on the routine." Kurt pulled Blaine towards the bed and made him sit on it. Kurt looked to see Blaine instantly cross his legs on the bed and smile at the trio as they were getting in to their starting positions.

The routine consisted of a lot of amazing moves, Blaine just didn't see them; he was either focusing on Kurt's butt or his hips. _God, with those hips Kurt could ride him pretty hard_, Blaine thought before he had even realised what had crossed his mind. A burning blush soon started to creep up his neck and towards his cheeks.

"So, what did you think?" Kurt's voice cut in to Blaine trying to 'cleanse his mind' and 'cool down'.

He snapped his head towards the waiting trio and nodded saying "I thought it was totally awesome. You guys make a great team.", and smiling, feeling his skin slowly cool down.

"Sure?"

"Positive." He sent an even bigger smile and stood up. "So, seeing as your routine's amazing," he said, turning to Brittany and Tina, "do you two mind if I steal Kurt from you?"

"Yeah, sure." Tina replied coolly, smiling as the boys tangled their fingers together.

"No! I won't let you steal my Kurt." Brittany cried, making her way to the pair and clutching Kurt's empty hand.

"Britt, he means he wants us to leave," Brittany looked hurt, "… so they can be alone."

"Why?"

"So they can spend some time together."

"Oh, you mean like when Santana and I wanna' be alone to get out sweet lady kisses on?"

"Yeah..."

Nodding, Brittany gave Kurt's hand a squeeze and leant closer to him to whisper "Tell me what flavour Lip Smackers he has on, 'kay?"

"Sure." Kurt replied, smiling and pulling her in for a hug, dropping Blaine's hand. "I'll see you later, Britt." He said, dropping a kiss on her cheek, doing the same to Tina afterwards.

Once the boys' friends had left, Blaine pulled Kurt up the stairs and back in to his bedroom before pushing him down on to the bed and laying on top of him, pressing his lips to Kurt's. He soon deepened the kiss by running his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip as his hands ran up and down his hips. Blaine felt Kurt smile in to the kiss as he moved to bite lightly on his bottom lip. He heard himself groan at this.

"Blaine, calm down, I'm barely doing anything." Kurt breathed against Blaine's lips after he'd pulled back slightly. "Honestly, baby, you're far too excitable." He then chuckled lowly, sending shivers up Blaine's spine.

Feeling his cheeks flush, Blaine laughed shortly and said "Sorry, it's just... well, you're so beautiful. And sexy. And I love you."

"Were you just describing your reflection and my feelings towards it?"

"Well, I was hoping you wouldn't notice but..." Blaine laughed as he hovered above his boyfriend. He put a little weight on him and said "Baby, you're way too negative towards yourself; you honestly don't know how close to perfection you are."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me!" Kurt all but growled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and pulling him down to crash their lips together, trying to cover the awkwardness he felt upon hearing Blaine speak so highly of him.

As the boys kissed more passionately, Kurt felt Blaine's erection slowly becoming more obvious, prodding his hip slightly. And when Blaine's hand rested on his waistband Kurt's eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat while the speed of his heart increased considerably. Kurt stopped kissing Blaine and just cleared his mind, trying to stop the images of Dave flashing through his mind, his memory attacking him horribly. He had to stop and convince – no, remind was more fitting – himself of one thing: what Blaine was; _my home, my shelter, my safety: my everything_.

"Baby?" Blaine had stopped kissing Kurt and pulled back moments after he had noticed that Kurt had stopped, frozen almost. But Kurt didn't reply, he just stared at nothing as Blaine tried to make eye contact. "Baby, you okay?"

Kurt blinked a few times before looking at Blaine and pulling his full weight down on to himself. He didn't care that the weight of his boyfriend was pressing down on his bruised ribs, nor that his hard erection was digging in to his hip, he only cared that it was Blaine: the man who loved him, the man whom he was in love with. He didn't want to spend time fearing being with Blaine because of Dave; he felt like he would be giving Dave the satisfaction that way, even if the large boy would not actually know. Hugging Blaine tightly to him, Kurt pressed his lips to his neck in the form of an open-mouthed kiss, and proceeded to place a nice, purple hickey there.

Blaine moaned lightly as Kurt's soft, wet – oh, so hot! – lips attacked his neck: kissing, licking, sucking, biting, and grazing his teeth. Whatever was wrong with Kurt had obviously been forgotten, as he seemed fine now. However, that did not stop Blaine from worrying about what it was that was up with his boyfriend in general. Blaine slowly compiled the list of things that seemed off about Kurt recently in his mind while he held his waist tightly, sure that his thumbs would leave slight marks later. "I... love you." He panted, letting his head fall back at the pleasure he felt from having Kurt's lips on his neck and his hands around his waist.

"Love... you... more." Kurt mumbled against his neck between sucks before he nipped sharply at the skin one last time and pulled his head back.

"I love you more, too." Blaine whispered before leaning in for a soft, passionate kiss, his hand cupping Kurt's cheek.

Oh, no. No, Blaine couldn't do that, he could not just stop the haste and all of a sudden slow it down. Kurt was not going to slow dance while he was in the mood to skank his heart out. No, Kurt wanted - needed - that fire, it was the one thing that stopped him from thinking too much and upsetting himself; thinking about his sore chest, and then back to how it had gotten like that, the crash, what had caused the crash, Dave forcing him to... eugh, forcing him to... do stuff to him. It just made his stomach churn and drop, made him feel physically sick. It also made him feel like he was slightly cheap and weak. Kurt pushed Blaine back and proceeded to pull Blaine's shirt off. He received a confused look before lust and love clouded the shorter boy's features. Soon, Kurt felt Blaine's weight being lifted as he sat back to undo the buttons of Kurt's shirt and push it away.

A wounded whimper left Blaine's lips when he looked at Kurt's bare chest, it was bruised and battered. It was like somebody has defaced Kurt's body, smeared his lover's body by using him as a punch bag. He didn't like it. Blaine started to kiss his way down Kurt's chest and stomach, kissing every bruise and mark he could see, smiling each time he would hear Kurt giggle slightly as his breath lingered on his bare skin. He jumped slightly when he felt fingers creeping between his boxers and jeans, cupping his butt firmly. When he jerked back on to Kurt, a slight '_oof_' was emitted from the brunet, and a trail of apologies soon started to pour from his own lips.

"Stop apologising and kiss me, you fool!" Kurt said as he pulled Blaine back down on to his chest with his hands still on the other boy's butt, holding firmly. And with that, he crashed his lips to Blaine's, cutting off his constant rambling of being sorry and asking how Kurt was, and felt Blaine relax in to the kiss and him, before he wound his arms around his neck slowly.

* * *

><p><em>The show must go on –<em> Queen.


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: **_Sorry it's late, I got caught up in the...'everything Klaine is beautiful' thing last night, and it was all very emotional, so I didn't get to bed until 02:56AM and then I lay in bed listening to their theme and reading fluffy smut before dreaming about them. It was really very beautiful ;_;._

_Okay, so here's chapter seven. So, I'd like to say that I didn't plan some of this, it just sort of... happened when my computer was down and I had nothing to do to amuse myself but this (wow, that makes it seem like I'm a human being that's married to my computer. Well, fuck it, I'll put a ring around the main power cable and make it official XD), and just wrote my heart out for three days, thus giving me two chapters pre-written that I thoroughly enjoyed writing, you should all see why by the end of the next chapter. Well, it's amazing what you can do when you haven't got Tumblr. Anyways, yes, here's the chapter. I'd like to say thank you to all of you that clicked some form of option from the blue drop-down menu at the bottom of the page, it made my inbox and myself happy. Oh, yes, and I've been meaning to thank everyone that's commented so far. _Muchas gracias _to all of you :D. Oh, I'd also like to apologise for this being a lot shorter than usual, it has to finish in the right place. Plus, the next one's a little longer than usual. Forgiven? Thanks ;)._

_Oh, also, a revelation that stumbled upon my mind whilst taking a thoughtful shower: I have absolutely no idea about the American school system and have screwed it up. As I plan to have Blaine join McKinley in this school year, and I said that he'd be joining at the start of the next semester, I need to have them finish Winter break if I worked it out right, so he can join at the start of the Summer semester. Is that right? Have I worked that out correctly? So, yes, I'll change the mentioning of the semesters and breaks, etcetera, and put them all back one. If you get any extra notifications and whatnot then that's why, and that this will actually be the middle of the Spring semester. But, yeah, so sorry, I'm an English person that barely understands their own country's schooling system._

_Sadly, guys, I don't own Glee – pft! Story... of... my life! – only an over-active imagination and a love for Klaine._

_Sorry for the long A/N, I just had to explain that to everyone (and kind of to myself to work it out), so, if you have made it this far.. .then I salute you. Let's commence with the chapter! Enjoy and have some fun with the drop-down menu at the bottom if you'd like ;3. Thanks, Josie, x._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven.<strong>_

The week went by in a breeze; his, Tina's and Brittany's routine was flawless, and loved by the entire group, and he had a fairly quiet week, with only a few semi-run-ins with Dave, in which there was a look of, both, satisfaction and worry on Dave's face and fear masked on Kurt's as he tried to walk away without letting Dave know that he was getting to him. He spent the Wednesday after school with Blaine and they planned for him to stay at Kurt's that coming weekend and leave on the Sunday evening. Kurt was truly glad that his family got on so well with Blaine and vice versa.

* * *

><p>After Kurt had enjoyed a lovely weekend with Blaine and his family, he waited for somebody to hit <em>repeat <em>on his life, waiting for his week to start again and commence in the same fashion. And life didn't disappoint; Kurt's weeks dragged by. One week. And another. A third rolled by. And then, soon, Kurt was having an x-ray and his cast removed. Now, it was another two weeks before Kurt would have people asking him about whether he was joining the football team again. What was he going to do? He really did _love _playing football, but he was also truly _terrified _of Dave. These thoughts and needed-to-be-made decisions rattled about Kurt's head over the next two weeks, and before he knew it, it was the middle of the semester and they were on a week-long break.

"Only another half a semester and then you'll be with me every day." Kurt said as he squeezed Blaine's hand that was in his own. They were currently laying on Blaine's double bed in his dorm room. Kurt had insisted on riding (yes, his father had finally given him his beloved bike back – with much begging and pleading on Kurt's part, admittedly), to Dalton as he was on break, spending time with Blaine whilst he had the week of half days, before he was on a mid-semester break, in which he had mid-terms. And, honestly, Kurt was glad he'd insisted; he'd forgotten how much he missed Dalton: the long, tiled hallways that held sweet kisses and light brushes of fingers in passing, the homely dorms that often played host to movie marathons and video game bonanzas, and the people whom he'd found friendship in and missed dearly.

"Mmm." Blaine hummed back, running his fingers over Kurt's bare chest and smiling at nothing in particular but the fact that he was with the man he loved at this perfect moment. The boys lay talking contentedly for another half an hour before they soon fell in to a comfortable slumber.

When Kurt opened his eyes, he blinked a few times before sighing happily as he remembered where he was, and with whom. Kurt nuzzled his face in to the crook of Blaine's neck and pressed a light kiss to his pulse point before smiling and soon nodding off again.

Blaine was glad that Wes had gone home a week early to join his parents on their two-week-long vacation and still start back in time (even if he was slightly envious that his roommate got to miss their mid-terms), glad that Kurt and himself had time alone without parents or siblings to interrupt, glad that they were together.

Of course, paradise can only last for so long, can only hold out for so long before it dwindles away from pleasant memories and warm feelings; memories of tender kisses during movies, whisperings of sweet nothings during warm embraces late in to the night, brushes of skin before fingers were locked, and, of course, the inevitable: steamy make-out sessions in empty classrooms, abandoned hallways after hours, shared showers, moonlit rose gardens and the Warblers' meeting room (Blaine did hope that he didn't ask Kurt to 'work that gavel' in his sleep and earn a scolding interrogation from Wes late one night).

"I'll come down to see you on Monday, okay?" Blaine asked as he hugged Kurt before the taller boy's departure on the Friday.

"Ah."

Trying to cover his sigh, Blaine quickly asked "Football?"

"Yeah, I was kind of hoping. I mean, Coach Beiste all but begged me at the start of the semester. I highly doubt the team's ability has improved."

"_Pop_."

"Huh?"

"Your head just burst." Blaine said matter-of-factly, winking at his boyfriend.

"Oh, shush. You know what I mean." Kurt nudged Blaine's shoulder with his own, smiling lightly.

"Yeah, I do. Okay, how about I pick you up on Tuesday after Glee?"

"I'd like that." Kurt smiled even more, leaning towards Blaine to press their lips together in a soft kiss. When Blaine pulled back and smiled at Kurt, he saw Kurt looking at him intently. "Ah ah!" Kurt said before wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and pulling him to his chest, firmly smashing their lips together and kissing his boyfriend until he felt the other boy's legs give way. He giggled lightly as he pulled back. "The old boy's still got it." Kurt said before going to his bike, a grin plastered across his face.

Just as Kurt was looking left and right to pull out of the Dalton grounds, he felt a vibration in his pants pocket. As nobody was behind him, he kept his feet on the floor to balance himself and the bike as he pulled out his phone and saw Blaine's name flash across the screen beside the indicator for a text.

_I can't wait until Tuesday. Love you, baby x._

Kurt smiled and looked behind him to see Blaine still standing in the Dalton parking lot. He turned off his bike, put it on the stand after getting off and took off his helmet before he went back to Blaine and pulled him in for a hot kiss.

"Wow." Blaine breathed moments later.

"Love you, too; and I can't wait either." Kurt said against Blaine's lips as he cupped the shorter boy's cheeks. "Okay. Now, I really have to go before you send me another sweet text and my feet and lips suddenly decide that I can't leave." Kurt laughed lightly before kissing Blaine gently and going back to his bike to make his way home, waving over his shoulder to Blaine just before he double-checked both ways and pulled out.

On Saturday evening, Kurt sat on Rachel's bed with the other Glee girls, his cheeks flushing after Santana had said she was sure Kurt had had something 'probe' him whilst at Dalton with Blaine. The awkwardness had arisen when Mercedes had asked him how his time with Blaine had been.

"Why do we invite her?" Mercedes muttered to Kurt, sighing as she pulled him against her.

"I think Rachel takes pity on her. I mean, the only sleepovers she has are with twenty five year old guys that want some." Kurt giggled and felt Mercedes trying to stifle her laughter.

"Wha'chu' chattin', Hummel?" Santana snapped as she noticed to half-giggling pair resting against the headboard.

"That we need to give Rachel a make-over before someone mistakes her for an infant and accuses Finn of being a paedophile, or something." A small gasp left Rachel's lips before she sat and frowned at Kurt while Santana glared at him slightly, not completely believing of his smooth words.

"Mercedes, Britt: find an ensemble that resembles that of a high-schooler; Tina: mani-pedi; Quinn: give her that sexy make-up that I know only you can do – maybe some smokey eyes or whatnot – Satan – Santana: hair – I mean, only you could have that same mainstream hairstyle and make it look fabulous every day!" Kurt ordered, clapping his hands as he made for the waxing strips Rachel kept in her bathroom but never had the guts to use.

"Yo, Hummel, hold up! First off, nobody – not even you – orders Santana around! Second, was that an insult or a compliment?" Santana demanded.

Kurt scrunched his nose slightly as he said "A bit of both, take it as you will," winking at the Hispanic girl beside him. Kurt heard Santana say a 'thanks', and was shocked. He hadn't expected her to see the good in his order-with-a-little-extra. He smiled at her, nonetheless, and continued searching for the waxing strips as Santana left.

"Rachel, don't squirm!" Kurt scolded, tapping her arm as he finished shaping her eyebrows. When Kurt stepped back to admire his work, he saw something he didn't expect to see.

Santana had gone in to the bathroom to retrieve Rachel's hairspray as Quinn stood behind Rachel, scissors in one hand, resting against a large amount of hair she grasped in her other. Before Kurt could do anything, the room went silent around the _snip_,and small gasp that fell from Rachel's mouth. Kurt saw the tears brimming Rachel's eyes as she clutched the arms of the chair harshly.

"Rachel, honey, come on." Kurt said, putting his hand over the Jewish girl's, and trying to get her to move. Soon, Kurt was able to guide her in to the bathroom. Sitting on the closed toilet seat and pulling Rachel in to his lap, cradling her and telling her it would be fine, that they could sort it, he heard the argument the rest of the girls were having with Quinn, glad that Rachel couldn't hear it over her sobbing.

After the argument had quieted down, most of which seemed to go on between Mercedes, Quinn and – surprisingly, Kurt thought – Santana, there was a knock at the door. "Be- Rachel, it's me, Santana, can I come in?" Santana's voice carried through the wood. Before Santana heard a reply, though, she pushed open the door and walked towards the pair sitting on the closed toilet.

Rachel must have noticed Santana had come in, as she pushed her further in to Kurt's shirt. If he had not loved the girl so, he would have told her to stop crying in to his shirt, that it was an Armani – one of his favourite Armanis, he might add. However, he simply rubbed his hand up and down her back as Santana came closer to them.

Placing a hand on Rachel's arm, she started to speak. "Rachel, will you let me help you?" She noticed Rachel shrug her shoulders, and said "Well, will you let me even out the length? We can take you to the salon tomorrow if you don't like it." Santana poked the quietly-weeping girl in the hip lightly and said "Come on, trust Auntie 'Tana." Rachel turned her head slightly to see Santana smiling warmly at her. She looked to Kurt worriedly.

Looking at Santana, observing the emotion on her face, Kurt could not see anything that made it look as though she wanted to do anything but help. He nodded to Rachel and watched as she gingerly put her hand out to take the one Santana had offered to her, standing up and letting the Hispanic lead her back in to the bedroom, where the other girls – minus Quinn, who had been kicked out – engulfed her in a hug.

Rachel stared at her reflection, her jaw dropping to form a small _O_. After a failed attempt at trying to speak (that ended in Rachel looking like a fish as she opened and closed her mouth), Rachel finally managed to get out a "Wow. Thank you , Santana." She then continued to stare at her reflection for a few minutes before everyone began complimenting her and Santana on her new 'do.

"Mamma Lopez taught me well." Santana smiled proudly.

When Rachel finally made her way round to Kurt – or rather, when Kurt was able to push through the others and steal Rachel for himself – he was amazed. He kept running his hands through her hair as he said "You look beautiful, Rachel."

"Thank you. So... err, are we gonna' finish this make-over?"

The others laughed and were back to redesigning Rachel.

Kurt could not stop admiring Rachel's hair, glad that Santana had done more than just 'even out the length'. Rachel's gorgeous locks sat gently just past her shoulders and had soft, lengthy layers that curled slightly more than the rest at the ends, with her fringe being brushed over to form a gentle, sweeping side fringe (after Santana had given her a side parting and added some more hair to her fringe to make it choppy at the ends and slowly getting longer as it met the rest of her length), bringing out Rachel's gorgeous, big, brown eyes.

When the make-over was complete, Rachel stood with a pair of denim shorts over grey, ribbed woollen tights, with a chestnut coloured, fitted U-neck vest and a long, white sleeveless crocheted lace cardigan, along with a pair of tan, heeled brogues. Kurt thought she looked beautiful with her nails painted a peach crush and minimal make up (barely-there bronze eyeshadow, lengthening mascara, and red lipstick). It wasn't that Kurt didn't think she wasn't beautiful before, just very much like she belonged with – how to word it? - _les infants_. Now, however, she looked mature, gorgeous: wow. He smiled at the girls' work, and hugged Rachel tightly, whispering "Honey, you look absolutely beautiful," and dropping a kiss on her cheek. He grinned at the blush that rose to her cheeks as she thanked him.

As the girls all gushed over Rachel with Kurt, Kurt had a sudden thought. "Hey, Rachel." He said.

"Yeah?"

"I have a spectacular idea!"

"Spill it, Hummel." She grinned wickedly, her nose scrunching in that adorable manner.

Kurt ran a hand through his hair before saying "Well, I know it's supposed to be a sleepover, but I think a person this stunning should not be contained. I propose that we ring the rest of the Glee club and celebrate your redesigning. I mean, your dads are out of town all weekend, you could even have them stay over."

The others had stopped talking as Rachel muttered a small "I dunno'..."

The rest of the girls went on about how it would be a brilliant idea, and Rachel finally gave in, saying Kurt should even invite some of the Warblers, reluctant as she was about the last part. However, she knew it might be like her last party, and knew that after a few drinks she wouldn't care less. Instantly, all of them had their phones out, texting and calling the rest of the glee club and the rival group.

"Blaine, would you and the Warblers be up for one of Rachel's parties? If so, just come and get whoever to bring booze – she's letting us go all out. We're celebrating tonight. Oh, and there's a ton of spare rooms." And then Kurt hung up and waited for the others to finish.


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: **_Guys, I've got chapter eight for you! It's the party chapter and it's a little longer than usual, hence it's lateness, well, that and the fact that I have had _a ton_ of homework to do over the weekend, but let's just forget about that and remember that Tumblr is, like, the biggest distraction ever. Anyone that can tell where it's obvious that I was writing this chapter late in bed, let me know. You should be able to guess by how I worded it and what I said :L. As usual, a reminder about the M rating of this story comes with a party scene, along with me mentioning about language (wow, I'm quite proud that I got this far with only minor swears as I'm, like, an explosive swearer and often put swears in my stories. Meh, I s'pose it's 'cause, up until now, and in chapter two, I've tried to keep this story as canon and whatnot as possible). So, yeah, there's going to be swearing and awful smut :P._

_Oh, and I'd like to thank you all for favourit'ing, story alert'ing and all that phooey in the run of this story so far. Getting those emails has been great :3. So, yeah, thank you, it really does make my day :)._

_Also, just to let you all know, I'm going to struggle to update for the next few weeks. I've got exams coming pretty soon so I'm not going to get as much time to write as I'd like to. So, yeah, don't be surprised if there isn't a chapter up two weeks from now, but I do apologise from the bottom of my heart if there isn't. However, I'll try my best._

_One more of my frequent 'oh's that pop up far too often for an author's note, there's Neff in this chapter. 'Nuff said, I think :3._

_Enjoy this poorly written shizzle that you're aboo't to read (don't ask, it's only because I actually said 'aboo't' as I wrote this author's note XD). Also, have some fun with the blue drop-down menu at the bottom of the page if you want to ;). _

_Sadly, guys, I don't own Glee - pft! Story...of...my life! - only an over-active imagination and a love for Klaine. _

_Thanks a bundle, Josie, x._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eight.<strong>_

After rearranging the basement so that it was party-safe, all of the group went back up into the kitchen to prepare 'nibbles' for the party. As Kurt helped Rachel take two bowls of snacks down to the basement and arrange them on the table while the others continued in the kitchen, he saw Rachel looking to him questioningly. "Rachel, what is it, honey?" He asked.

"Ummm...do you, err, do you think Finn will...like it?" She mumbled.

Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to his chest, Kurt laughed ad as he said "He'll love it, honey!"

Rachel hugged him back tightly and pulled him down to press a kiss to his cheek.

About ten minutes later, the New Directions arrived, knocking loudly as they laughed. Puck, Artie, Finn and Sam piled through the door after a video game marathon, all hyped up and talking loudly. Mike soon followed through, with Lauren coming through after (she'd refused to go to the sleep over, saying she always preferred to be classed with the guys). When asked where Rachel was, they told the others that she was still getting ready. At the moment, everyone was spread about the lounge, talking in small huddles.

As the bell rang half an hour later, Kurt made his way to the door only to be attacked by the Warblers as they piled on top of him, hugging him and saying about how they had missed him.

"Guys, please; that's his favourite Armani." Blaine said as he leaned against the wall and watched his friends and boyfriend on the floor. Well, that was one orgy he would most definitely _not_ be missing, he thought. He then went to the pile of boys on the floor, picked out the countertenor and pulled him to his feet, kissing him gently.

"Nice to see you, too." Kurt said as he scrunched his nose slightly, giggling a little. "Warblers!"

A mix of 'yeah?'s, 'what?'s, 'mmm hmmm?'s and 'what?'s met Kurt. When Kurt saw Wes' face pop up in the group, he was confused, but later found out from Blaine that Wes had only been across state seeing his cousins and had driven back the night before, sneaking away to Dalton and rooming with David. And, of course, he'd been all up for going to Rachel's party than he had been for going back to see his family.

"Go meet the New Directions, and don't- Wes! You brought your g_avel_? Why?" Kurt listened as Blaine whispered in his ear about them not being able to part him from it.

"I don't want Blaine stealing it again." The Asian boy stared pointedly at Kurt, causing a burning blush to appear on his cheeks.

Kurt tried to brush off the comment as he took the Warblers into the lounge, telling them to drop the alcohol on the kitchen work top first, as they passed the kitchen. The New Directions and Warblers then proceeded to mingle before Kurt pulled Finn away from talking to Nick and Jeff, and said that he had a surprise to show him.

Kurt led Finn down the stairs into the basement, telling him to stop asking questions about the surprise, that it was a surprise and he would get ti soon enough. Kurt flicked on the lights as they got to the bottom of the stairs and watched the shocked expression that appeared on his step-brother's face as he saw Rachel sitting on the edge of the mini stage.

Finn stood and stared at Rachel for a good couple of minutes before going towards the sitting girl and crouching down to pull her into a passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart, Rachel whispered, just loud enough so that Kurt could hear, "Do you hate it?", and looked down shyly to her feet.

Taking her hands into his own, Finn bent down so that he was looking her in the eyes as said "I think you look beautiful – I think you always do." He then put a hand to her chin and pilled her lips to his own for a gentle kiss.

That did it. Kurt couldn't contain it any more. Tilting his head slightly, he smiled as he said "Awww, you guys are too cute!"

"Thanks, man." Finn replied.

Rachel moved her head to beam a brilliant smile at him before telling him to go and get the others down – with booze, she made that part, oh, so clear – because she was getting bored of Finn already.

Finn looked hurt before Rachel whispered something to him that Kurt couldn't hear, and then leaned in to kiss him.

And then Kurt saw no more as he headed upstairs to get the others and alcohol, the snacks already down there.

* * *

><p>"Never have I ever...ummm...kissed a guy." Wes said as he looked around the room, searching for Blaine and Kurt who were sitting against the wall, and stared at the couple, a grin on his lips. When he heard other groans from around the room, he looked and remembered that there were girls at the party. He'd been thinking that it was one of the usual parties he attended - a Dalton party. And a Dalton party meant all guys, with maybe the occasional guy who was wearing his girlfriend's panties that were left there from when he'd sneaked her in for a nooner during lunch break, and only the vast minority of students that had kissed other guys (well, that he knew would admit it, there were always the ones that had done it but wouldn't say). He laughed lightly to himself, soon to be accompanied by a few other guys in the room, and tried to look at the girls apologetically.<p>

"Nick? Jeff?_ Puck_?" Tina asked, looking around after she'd drunk her shot to see who was re-filling their own glasses.

Three excuses about being drunk came from the directions of the accused.

"Oh! Oh! My turn!" Rachel called, waving her hand in the air. "Never have I ever kissed a girl.", she then leaned closer to Finn and whispered – well, what she thought was whispering but was actually more of a stage whisper - "They wouldn't taste as yummy as you."

"Come on, San, drink up!" Brittany urged, poking Santana in the hip.

Kurt raised an eyebrow in the Hispanic's direction, but soon dropped it when he received the bitch glare of the century from her.

As Blaine refilled his shot glass, winking at a giggling Rachel as he did so, he said to Kurt "You never told me."

"Oh, it was Brittany...actually, we 'dated' when I...when I had a _'I want Dad to spend more time with me 'cause I'm jealous of his and Finn's relationship so I'm gonna' pretend to be straight_' phase." Kurt took a deep breath after, smiling at his boyfriend.

"That's adorable...and...and...yeah, it's totally awesome, too." He beamed.

Kurt also over-heard Tina explaining to Mike and Mercedes that her audition song was true, she'd experimented in middle school.

After a game of Truths, knowing everyone would spill their secrets whilst tipsy, Kurt learned that Finn masturbated at least three times daily (thought not always because of Rachel, Finn had earned himself a playful - but hard - slap on the arm for that), Puck had gotten two pool-owning moms pregnant, Artie still had the full use of his penis (Brittany had happily vouched for him on that note), Rachel had given Puck a blow-job while the two of them were dating, Santana had lost her virginity with Finn (despite the New Directions all thinking differently, some voicing their opinions and earning looks that held those razor blades Santana claimed to have stashed in her hair), Brittany had the hots for Santana, Mike still couldn't ride a bike, Tina had yet to ride Mike, Mercedes was dating Sam for definite, Lauren walked out on Puck after three minutes in 'Heaven', Blaine was hard over Kurt right at that moment, and Sam got hit on by gays on a regular basis. And Kurt couldn't even remember what the Warblers had said due to the shockingness and the amount of alcohol he'd consumed.

"Oh, let's play 'Spin the bottle'!" Brittany said as she threw her shirt into the corner, letting it join her knee-high socks and shoes. She currently sat in her lacy bra, short shorts and some leg warmers that she wore on her arms, her pinky linked with Santana's own and resting on the Hispanic's thigh.

Everyone instantly agreed, and the two show choir teams were soon sitting in a large circle watching Tina and Thad kiss in the centre.

Kurt spun the bottle and crawled forward to kiss Brittany. He giggled afterwards and said "Your lips still taste like, erm...like rootbeer,", before crawling back towards Blaine and blowing him a kiss.

By the end of the game, Flint and Mercedes, Nick and Jeff had kissed pretty intimately twice, Wes had kissed Finn and Rachel, Blaine and Puck had a loud session in the centre of the circle and numerous amounts of saliva were shared between newfound friends and exes.

* * *

><p>Kurt swayed with Blaine, his arms draped around the smaller boy's waist as he hummed along to whatever song was on, dropping sloppy kisses on Blaine's face every so often, making the dark haired boy giggle.<p>

"Blaine! Kurt! Blaine! Kurt! Blaine! Kurt!" Two voices yelled in sync.

Kurt turned to see Nick and Jeff staring at them and waiting, "Whaaat? can' you see I'm dancin' wiv' ma' boyfrien'?" Kurt slurred.

"No. You're, erm, standing and...ummm...huggin'." Nick pointed out.

"No."

"We're, like, dancing...and we're, erm, we're amazing!" Suddenly, after a moment's earlier laze, Blaine was enthusiastic and thrashing about, dragging Kurt along to the music, claiming they were 'dancing'.

"Anyways," Jeff interjected, putting a hand on Blaine and Kurt's arms, "come do body shots with us."

The couple nodded and linked fingers, skipping after Nick and Jeff who were heading towards the alcohol.

Nick and Jeff ticked off the things they'd need verbally._ Tequila? Check. Lemon wedges? Check. Salt? Check._

After taking their shirts off, (Kurt had insisted, apparently still sober enough to remember that he was wearing that Armani that seemed to be his favourite), Nick said he was going first and licked Jeff's neck, sprinkling salt onto the spot and then placing the lemon wedge, skin-way in, into Jeff's mouth. He took the shot of Tequila that Blaine had passed to him and downed it after licking away the salt from the blond boy's neck. His mouth quickly shot to Jeff's, sucking hard on the lemon wedge. After, he scrunched his face up tightly before whooping loudly and then declaring that it was Kurt's turn.

Grinning at his boyfriend, Kurt placed his lips to the left side of Blaine's neck and started to suck on the skin, grazing his teeth against it before biting hard and causing the 'victim' to yelp like a puppy that had just had its tail trodden on. After Kurt heard the yelp he felt Blaine clutch his hips tightly and moan lightly. Kurt pulled his mouth away with a _pop_ and admired the slowly-showing hickey before sprinkling the salt on Blaine's neck. Taking the salt in an open-mouthed kiss, Kurt grinned before downing the shot and sucking the lemon wedge, soon tapping Blaine's hip to indicate for him to release the citrus fruit. Kurt took the lemon in his teeth and spat it to the floor before wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and pulling him in for a sloppy, drunken kiss.

* * *

><p>Shots were taken like this for a while, the four boys slowly becoming more adventurous as they licked and sucked. Soon, Kurt and Blaine turned around to see Nick laying face-down on the floor, his pants around his knees, as Jeff licked the long trail of salt down his spine and sucked up the Tequila that sat in the hollow at the small of his back, before biting and sucking at the lemon that was wedged tightly between Nick's butt cheeks. The lemon wedge was soon discarded and lay on the floor as Jeff's face remained situated between Nick's cheeks.<p>

"Ugh! Urgh...yeah, right there, baby. That's it, Jeff, you've got it. Now...work that – oh, fuck! - hand before I die, you...sexy bastard! Yeah...right there, right on my cock. Yeah, you know just how I like it"

Kurt and Blaine saw Nick's loud calls as a cue for them to leave the two to their business.

"Is it me, or was that, like, really fuckin' hot?" Blaine asked as he pressed a kiss to the spot behind Kurt's ear, his hands running up and down his hips and the tops of his thighs. Blaine was pressing Kurt against the wall and now nibbling on his ear lobe.

"Mmm hmm." Kurt murmured as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Blaine's pants and pushed him off of him and against the wall, his thumbs still between his boyfriend's hips and the denim of his jeans. He then pressed a kiss square on his lips and licked Blaine's bottom lip before the two were letting their tongues dance together. Just as Kurt felt Blaine try to add more to the kiss, he pulled away and started ti lead Blaine up the stairs and into one of the spare rooms like that. Blaine was then, once again, shoved against the wall and Kurt had started pressing sloppy kisses over his face as he undid the cardigan Blaine wore and pushed it over his shoulders and down his arms, letting it drop to the floor. "Love...you." Kurt mumbled between kisses as he slid Blaine's t-shirt up his chest before pulling away and taking it off over his head. Kurt didn't reattach his lips to Blaine's instantly, like he'd planned to, he, instead, stood there and took Blaine's chest in, hungrily drinking in the bronze skin, six-pack of abs, strong, toned chest and the light trail of dark hair that was scattered across his chest and stomach. Then, leaning forward, Kurt proceeded to pepper Blaine's skin with butterfly kisses, stopping the action when he got to Blaine's left nipple. He flicked his tongue over it quickly, hearing Blaine suck in his breath, before licking and then sucking it, soon taking it between his teeth and tugging gently.

"Oooh." Blaine moaned, putting his hands on Kurt's hips and gripping tightly as Kurt gave his little more attention before moving to his right one and giving it the same treatment.

Blaine could feel his cock hardening as Kurt moved down to his stomach and started to run his tongue between the muscles, kissing each one after. Wow, Kurt was even hotter when he was drink, he thought as he let his head fall back against the wall.

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt breathed as he ghosted his lips over Blaine's.

"Yeah, baby?" the shirtless boy replied.

"Did I tell you that...I'm, umm, seventh in line for the...throne?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows, trying not to laugh.

Kurt nodded his head as he pressed a light kiss to Blaine's lips.

"Well...blow me."

"If you want." Kurt said, his voice low and breathy.

As his mouth dropped open a little, Blaine could swear his cock had heard that, as it twitched in the confines of his tightly fitting pants. "Umm..."Blaine trailed off as his mind screamed _Kurt fucking Hummel wants to suck me off!_

"Well, the offer still stands, beautiful." Kurt whispered into his ear before licking down the shell and then sucking the lobe into his ear, biting on it gently.

"Urgh...yes. Please!"

Kurt grinned before trailing kisses down Blaine's jaw until he got to his neck, stopping to place a hickey high enough and dark enough for the world to see him as the big slut he wished he was. He then carried on down his chest and stomach, down to his waistband. Instead of just pushing the pants down like he knew Blaine wanted, he kissed his way over to Blaine's right hip and bit down hard.

"Ughhh!"

Kurt looked up to Blaine slightly worried as he heard Blaine let out a guttural groan.

"Fuck. Kurt, again! " Blaine moaned, running his fingers through Kurt's hairs as Kurt went to his other hip.

He bit down again and started sucking, planning to litter Blaine's body with hickeys tonight. Kurt grinned against Blaine's hip as the dark haired boy let out another loud moan.

After adding another hickey slightly lower down Blaine's hips on either side, Kurt undid the buckle of Blaine's belt before he slid the pants down and hooked his thumbs into Blaine's boxers, pulling them down and freeing Blaine's throbbing erection. Before he could take nay time to admire Blaine's he bit down on Blaine's pelvic bone and left another hickey, doing the same to the other side after. Damn, people would think he had OCD, or something, by the way that the hickeys were symmetrical over Blaine's body. He did this downwards until he was in line with Blaine's cock. He then moved his face across so he was head on – pardon the pun – with Blaine's length, which Kurt had to say was pretty big.

As Kurt stared at his cock, Blaine felt his heart rate increase as he became slightly self-conscious.

Kurt smiled before licking his pinky and running it down the underside of Blaine's cock, along the shaft and then taking the precum on his finger and sucking on it, looking up to Blaine with an innocent look on his face.

_Wow, that was so hot_, Blaine thought as he looked down to his sinful angel that moved his head closer to his cock. He gasped sharply as Kurt's tongue flicked out against the head of his cock. Kurt did this once more before Blaine begged "Please...please. Just do it." As Kurt slowly started to take him, he felt his stomach flutter as his bare toes – he could have sworn he had arrived in socks and shoes – curled deep into the shag of the carpet. Kurt's tongue swirled about the underside of his cock, and he could have screamed out so many words if Kurt hadn't hollowed his cheeks and taken most of him before stroking at the last that he couldn't take. It had shocked Blaine into silence it was so wonderful. While Kurt started to bob his head back and forth, Blaine felt a coiling feeling in the pit of his stomach and said – well, he gasped it out really - "Baby...I'm...I'm gonna' come." Kurt hummed around him as he moaned loudly and came, looking down as Kurt took every drop. Kurt whimpered slightly as he puled off with a_ pop_ and looked up to him through his lashes, smiling lightly before licking his lips.

Kurt stood up and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Kurt couldn't deny how hot it had been giving Blaine a blow-job – the noises he had made. And, wow, how he tasted. _God, how good he tasted!_ He never thought he would have liked to swallow, he had always thought that he would turn out to be a spit sort of person.

"Wow," Blaine breathed against Kurt's lips, "that was so sexy...and amazing. Thank you." Blaine then wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kisses him hard. "Do you...want me to...?"

"Oh, God...yes, please." Kurt growled.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Klaine! Are you guys willing to turn this sexcapade into a mini orgy? Nicky and I wanna' have some fun!" Jeff shouted as Blaine was swallowing Kurt's hot cum.<p>

Blaine felt his cheeks burn as Kurt's giggling filled the air. Wow, Nick and Jeff coming in had really sobered him up.

"No...I think...we're about...done now." Kurt said between giggles when he noticed Blaine's silence, and saw his embarrassment on his cheeks. He then put his hands on Blaine's and pulled him up and against his chest, pressing his lips firmly against Blaine's. He didn't care that his pants and boxer-briefs were still around his ankles, he only wanted Blaine to feel less embarrassed. He tasted himself and was, strangely enough, not grossed out. He found Blaine quite attractive for it, actually. As they kissed and Kurt felt Blaine grind himself against his own hips, giving his cock some greatly enjoyed friction, he heard either Nick or Jeff clear their throat and then close the door.

When the boys separated, Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips "I love you."

"The feeling's...mutual." Kurt then pecked his lips gently.

"You know, I've yet to decide what kind of drunk you are."

"Mmm? Why's that, baby?"

"Because you keep changing. Earlier, you were droopy and clingy; then you became all sexy and 'fuck my mouth'; and now you're are crazy and giggly and cute at the same time. So, which are you?"

Kurt pondered this for a moment before saying "I think I'm indescribable."

"I'll say!" Blaine then bent down and pulled Kurt's boxer-briefs up, followed by his pants, placing a light kiss on the head of his cock before he did so.

Kurt felt himself blush as he said "Thank you."

"Any time." Blaine smiled as he grasped Kurt's hand and took him downstairs to get some water before they went back to the room they'd been in and snuggled under the blankets, Kurt playing the big spoon.

As the two lay in bed, Kurt decided that he wasn't tired any more and nuzzled his face into Blaine's neck, licking slightly and making Blaine squirm and writhe slightly in his arms before he relaxed back into Kurt's hold and giggled lightly to himself. As Kurt placed another hickey on Blaine's neck, he felt Blaine's hand move so that it was resting on his boxer-briefs. Blaine then started palming him through the thin material, causing Kurt to roll his eyes back slightly. Kurt smiled and bit harder, making Blaine moan loudly as he continued to palm Kurt under the covers. The brunette tugged on Blaine's neck lightly. This made the boy in his hold growl, and that was what most definitely confirmed Kurt's suspicions about Blaine have a neck fetish - biting of his own more specifically. Kurt kissed the spot before he felt sleep slowly slide over him and heard himself whisper 'I love you, Fritzie' into Blaine's ear and nestle his face deep into the crook of his boyfriend's neck.


	10. A little note

**A/N: **_So, guys, this is purely an author's note, no story for this one._

_I'm writing this to let you all know that I haven't forgotten you guys or the story this fortnight, I just have exams this week coming and had them the week before and loads of homework so I've struggled to find writing time. I mean, it's my birthday tomorrow and I'm revising for peat's sake! Urgh, school and its untimely exam dates :/. Anyways, this is just a little note to let you know about that, and that I _will _be updating next fortnight. I'd do it next week, but my step-sister is home and stays in my room of the night I update and can't stand the sound of me typing, so I can't really do it then. So, yes, I'm updating next fortnight, also, I'm going to write some in the book this evening instead of reading before I go to bed XD._

_Oh I'd also like to say thank you to all of you for all of the fun you guys had with the blue bar at the bottom of each page. THANK YOU :D._

_Okay, thank you for reading this :)._

_Josie, X._


	11. Chapter Nine

**A/N:** _Okay, so, as I told you all, I had exams and mocks so I was struggling to find time to get an update done. But, here is one, and I'm also a chapter ahead, so we should be good and back to the biweekly updates :). Also, I'm sorry it's late, I was writing it the other night and was going to get it finished, checked and uploaded then, but my software screwed up on me and so I had to screw about with it for a bit and by the time I fixed it, it was late and I was tired as I had to wake up early that morning. So, I started writing it on Sunday late afternoon and didn't finish it until late in the evening as I was bonding with my step-mum and making us both a cottage pie. It was yummy :3._

_Oh, there's some French in this, just an eensy bit, and it's more for a giggle and I wanted to do it, but it's more picky on pronunciation and I just thought I'd let you know that I'm only mediocre at French (Spanish is my better language, you see), so don't critique the explanation-type-thing in that part too badly, please, as, yeah, like I said, I'm not awesome at French._

_Anyways, ignore my blabbering and please enjoy the story :3._

_Sadly, guys, I don't own Glee - pft! Story... of... my life! - only an over-active imagination and a love for Klaine. _

_Have fun with the blue bar thing at the bottom of the page if you want to. Thanks, Josie, X._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nine.<strong>_

The next day, and he could only tell it was the next day because of the harsh light streaming through the window where the curtains were left open the previous night, Blaine woke up to find himself in 'Kurt's strong hold, with his face pressed into the paler boy's chest and an arm wrapped loosely around his waist. Kurt was still asleep, but that didn't bother Blaine. No, he was contented with just laying in Kurt's hold and trying to ignore the awful pounding that he felt in the back of his skill by attempting to remember the events of last night. Of course, with the amount of alcohol he had consumed that night, this was easier said than done.

_Think, Blaine, think: what did you do last night?_, Blaine thought as he scrunched his eyes closed, trying to regain some memories, hoping that maybe he'd see the flashes that would turn out to be 'clips' of what had happened the night before.

Coming to Rachel's. Saving... Kurt – yes, that was Kurt, his boyfriend, in the scrum of Warblers – and his Armani... was it an Armani? Or maybe he was wearing an Alexander McQueen? Blaine then remembered that Kurt was shirtless. He opened his eyes and looked around to see – yep, there was no denying it, that was Kurt's favourite Armani... on the floor... in a scrunched up heap? Hmm, that was very unlike Kurt. Yes, of course, Kurt has also consumed alcohol and wouldn't act exactly as he usually would, Blaine realised, rolling his eyes as he realised it was such an obvious thing.

Wes spoke to Blaine in the corner, though, of course, Nick and Jeff were close by and listening in – much to both of the boys' displeasure – and giggling away.

"_Blaine," Wes sighed. He then ran a hand through his hair before saying "why did you take my gavel?"_

_Staring down at his feet, Blaine mumbled something along the lines of 'I don't know what you're talking about, Wesley'._

"_Don't lie to me, Blaine. When I arrived at Dalton to me you all, I went back to our dorm to quickly change and when I went into my bedside table, looking for my comb, I noticed that my gavel was on the _left_ side – I _always_ leave it on the right."_

_Blaine felt himself blush as he heard Kurt shout above everyone's talking (damn, Blaine knew Kurt was loud, but this was... well, let's just say that Blaine wouldn't mind hearing Kurt shouting his name at that volume, both of them sweaty, hands gripping desperately at each other's flesh as Blaine pushed his- no! No, Kurt was his boyfriend, not some sex toy that was available for his pleasure whenever he wanted. No, he shouldn't be thinking about Kurt like this, Kurt was a human being, for Christ's sake!)._

Truths. Nick had kissed a guy. Jeff had, too. Oh, my God, they had been on the floor in the kitchen after body shots with Kurt and himself, and Jeff was... rimming Nick. No, something happened before that, something that made Blaine's stomach turn. That meant it had to be something to do with Kurt, nobody else had ever made his stomach turn like _that_. Kurt had... God, what had he done? It was hot, Blaine was sure of that. After biting his lip for a few moments, he got a flash of blonde and brunette. Blonde... Jeff, Sam, Brittany – yes! Brittany and Kurt... they kissed! For some strange reason, Blaine found Kurt kissing Brittany - a girl! - hot. Well, that was something new.

Body shots. Kurt licking – and, ooh, biting – _all over_ his body and neck. Kissing Kurt, doing the same back to him.

Kurt was 'royalty', seventh in line for the crown. Kurt sucked off Blaine's crown jewels. _Oh, my... eeeeee! Kurt's mouth... has been on my cock! He's sucked me off... and I think I did the same_,Blaine's mind screamed. For some reason, after taking this in, Blaine felt the need to pull the sheets away and look down to see the cock that had been victim to Kurt's unbelievably talented mouth.

"Baby, what are you... ?" Kurt mumbled, putting a hand to his head. He felt a light, quite dull ache in his head and knew this was his mild after-math of the alcohol. He was grateful, however, that he was one of the people that was able to take absurd amounts of alcohol in and just sleep it off, with only a watered down hangover in comparison to that of others.

"You're awake." Blaine said, dropping the sheets and smiling at Kurt.

"Mmmm. How long have you been up?"

Blaine shrugged. "Not too sure. Long enough to get a rough idea of what went down last night."

"Remember anything you like?" Kurt asked, winking at Blaine as he tried to ignore the light blush he felt creeping up his neck and towards his cheeks. Oh, he regretted saying it like that, he knew that it would end in him feeling embarrassed and Blaine feeling uncomfortable.

Blaine leant forward and pressed his lips to Kurt's, licking along his bottom lip as he requested access. He smiled as his and Kurt's tongues met and danced with each other.

"I... love... you." Kurt gasped after the boys pulled apart.

Blaine pulled Kurt to his chest and dropped a light kiss on his forehead, smiling as he heard his boyfriend giggle lightly.

"How's your head, baby?"

"I didn't notice it until you mentioned it." Blaine chuckled lightly. He smiled lightly as Kurt whispered a 'sorry' and kissed his neck lightly, brushing his lips over the hickeys from the night before that Blaine was still unaware of.

"Blaine, I'm sorry."

"Wh... what for?"

"Just look at your neck, baby."

Blaine got up out of bed and made his way across the room to the large decorative mirror that hung on the wall. When he saw his reflection, a small gasp left his lips. "Wow, Kurt." He whispered, grinning slightly.

From behind Blaine, Kurt said "I'm sorry, Blaine, I'm so sorry.", as the light they were stood in made the hickeys that were scattered across Blaine's body more visible. He felt awful. And then he didn't feel as much so as he felt Blaine's arms wrap themselves around his waist. He practically melted into Blaine's hold as he felt his boyfriend's breath hot on his ear.

"Don't be sorry, Kurt." Blaine kissed the spot behind his boyfriend's ear, "_You_ made them, and that makes them special reminders. I love them, and I love _you_."

"Y... you do?"

Blaine barely gave Kurt's whisper a chance to make itself heard before he said "_Bien s__ûr_!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and said "Did you just say 'bee-en sir'?" Kurt laughed at Blaine's meek 'maybe', and said "It's pronounced 'bee-a seurgh', you just get the slightest hint of the 'N', but still like it's barely there, quite soft, and there's a circumflex on the 'U', which makes you, sort of, I don't know really... it just of makes you say it kind of weird, you know?"

"It doesn't sound weird at all, it sounds sexy coming from you." Blaine smiled. "Now, back on subject, don't you think they make me look sexy?"

Kurt laughed loudly as he turned in Blaine's hold and pressed a light kiss to his lips before stepping back to fully see Blaine. Wow. Kurt would admit to anyone that those hickeys most definitely _did_ make Blaine look hot. Kurt stepped back towards Blaine and proceeded to kiss each and every hickey he had marred Blaine's body with before making his way to his lover's lips.

"Okay, you're amazing at distractions, but this headache's a real bitch. Do you know where Rachel keeps the Tylenol?" Blaine asked once the two had parted, putting a hand to his head as he closed his eyes and breathed out through his nose slowly.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a minute, baby, you just lay down." Kurt went out of the room and into Rachel's bathroom, ignoring her and Finn who were snuggled up together in her bed. When he returned to the room he and Blaine had stayed in, pills in hand, he smiled lightly as he saw Blaine curled up in the bed, hugging the pillow Kurt had used and pressing his face into it. His legs were close to his chest, Kurt giggled lightly under his breath as he saw the resemblance Blaine had to a little puppy snuggled up by the fire on a cold winter's day. Gingerly, Kurt made his way towards the bed and lay on it beside Blaine, his head resting on his hand and his other arm on his stomach. The sweet smile stayed on his lips as he watched his boyfriend sleeping like an adorable toddler. As much as he knew he shouldn't, Kurt couldn't resist. He lifted his hand and gently brushed his thumbs along Blaine's cheek, flinching as he heard Blaine moan lightly, silently begging for him to go back to sleep.

"Hey." Blaine murmured, opening his eyes after he had heart Kurt return his greeting with an added giggle.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, baby; you just looked so adorable – I couldn't resist."

Blaine chuckled and smiled at the taller bay, telling him it was fine and that he was sure he had probably had more than enough sleep that night anyway.

Kurt kissed the tip of his boyfriend's nose before saying "Do you still want the pills?"

"Please."

"Okay." Kurt then climbed out of bed, well, he tried to. He felt Blaine grab a hold of his arm and try to pull him back.

"If you have to leave then I don't want them; your presence cured me." A light laugh met Blaine's ears.

"Nope. You're having them, so either let go or I'll go down the stairs with you dragging along behind, hitting your throbbing head on every single step on the way." Before Kurt has even stopped for a breath, Blaine had released his arm and buried his head under the pillow Kurt had slept with.

"Mmm. It smells like you."

Kurt was still chuckling to himself as he returned to their room with two mugs of coffee in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"You wouldn't really have... dragged me down, would you?" Blaine asked, his voice full of worry. When he saw Kurt raise an eyebrow and let a small smirk fall across his lips, he said "But... you love me."

Kurt giggled, placed the drinks on the bedside table and got on the bed. On his knees, he leant forward and took Blaine's face in his hands and kissed him square on the lips, pulling away with audible 'mwah'. "Of course I do, baby. And, oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you, you look gorgeous this morning."

Blaine giggled as a blush rose to his cheeks. "Thanks. You always look gorgeous."

"Oh, _callate_, or else I'll give you the punishment that Umbridge gave Harry." Kurt winked.

"That's Spanish, right?"

"Yes: shut up."

"No, you shut up. You're flawless, and you know it."

Kurt picked up the pillow that was on Blaine's lap and pressed it over his face, groaning into it. When he pulled it away, he laughed as he saw that Blaine had yanked the sheets over his lap and had his hands resting on them over his crossed legs Kurt raised an eyebrow at this fact and the fresh blush that had appeared on Blaine's cheeks.

Hanging his head slightly, Blaine hoped to God that Kurt would drop the matter and dismiss his odd actions.

"Blaine, what are you hiding?"

Oh, God, why did he have to say like that? Why did he have to use _that_ voice? That just made him fall apart even more than he already had, and heat up to boiling point.

"Y... you haven't, have you?" Kurt asked, knowing that him using that voice would have confirmed his suspicions.

For a moment, Blaine did and said nothing. But after, he shyly nodded his head lightly in confirmation.

"Well, first, take these pills, then lay down and le me do the rest." After last night, Kurt felt a lot more confident doing these things. Images of Dave rarely sprang to mind, only images if Blaine: his smile, the looks he made before he was about to kiss Kurt, when he sang, the clothes he wore; just him in general.

"Kurt, I love you." Blaine said as Kurt straddled his legs and placed kisses up the sensitive inners of his thighs.

"I love you, too." And then Kurt sank down on Blaine's length, taking almost all of his boyfriend into his mouth and pressing his tongue to the underside of his cock as he started to bob his head and hollow his cheeks. When he hummed around his boyfriend, Blaine screamed loudly and clutched at Kurt's bed-head, making him moan around him again, louder than before.

"Kurt... stop being... so – ahh! - good at this... I'm not... gonna' last."

Kurt clutched onto Blaine's hips tightly as he bobbed his head faster.

With a curdling scream, Blaine came down Kurt's throat as he pulled his hair harder. God, Kurt was so sexy when he did that.

After licking his lips, Kurt looked up to Blaine with a serious look and said "Now, we're not going to make a regular habit of this, are we?"

"No." Blaine whispered meekly.

"Good, or I might have to punish you."

Blaine didn't miss the glint in Kurt's eyes then, nor did he miss the oxygen that his body didn't receive for all of four seconds. He nodded his head and then hung it in mock-shame.

"Now, come here and kiss me, lover boy." Kurt said as he lay on top of Blaine, putting his hands on the shorter boy's shoulders as he went in to kiss him.

* * *

><p>"Now, boys, we've got a big game in three weeks; I don't wanna' hear about nay of you getting' expelled or over thinkin' and short fusin' your bodies. I don't even wanna' hear about strained muscles or torn ligaments from workin' out." Coach Beiste stopped for a breath before continuing. "From now until then, I want you all to take it easy, show up to practise every Monday and Thursday, don't pile up on junk food, stay up late playin' video games or makin' out; just take it easy."<p>

Kurt felt several pairs of eyes on him and looked to see Finn, Puck, Mike, Sam and Artie all looking pointedly at him.

* * *

><p>On the Sunday afternoon, Kurt and Blaine had gone down the stairs to see many people staring at them, winking, slapping them on the back and fanning themselves with their hands dramatically. Both boys held hands as they ignored the gestures and walked to the kitchen with blushes hot on their cheeks. Of course, the awkwardness soon subsided over the afternoon as the group walked down to the basement to see Nick and Jeff in the middle of a session of rimming (their roles reversed from those of last night this time), with Jeff crying loudly "Yes, Nicky! Yes, you know just how I like it!"<p>

And that was Santana's cue to say "Wanky!", causing the two boys to stop and look at their audience.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now go shower, my eyes are waterin' from the smell in here." Coach Beiste then left and the boys all rushed towards the showers, with Kurt, as per usual, being one of the last few into the showers. He did try to hurry, though, trying not to be left alone with Dave. He succeeded in this as Finn was taking him home that evening, due to his dad insisting that his bike was due a service.<p>

The drive home was spent listening to Finn go on about Rachel: how hot she was, how much he loved her, and just general things of that variation. Kurt wouldn't admit it, but for the most part, he'd been staring out of the windscreen and letting the radio blur his step-brother's voice while he nodded and _mmhmm_ed occasionally. Kurt didn't mean to be rude, it was just that he wasn't in the mood to pay attention to Finn go on about the same thing as he always did. So, Kurt sat and zoned out until he heard the _clunk_ of Finn closing the door of his truck loudly. Kurt followed suit and put his bag over his shoulder.

After muttering hello's to his father and step-mother, Kurt traipsed up the stairs and down the hallway to his bedroom, pulling his jumper over his head as he walked through the door. He then dropped it to the floor as he threw himself onto his bed.

"Ouch."

Kurt's head shot up to see who was laying beneath him.

"Hi." Blaine waved a hand lightly before shuffling around a bit and pulling Kurt against his chest, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on Kurt's left shoulder. "How was football?", he asked after Kurt had sent him a light smile and a whispered 'hey'.

"Mmm, good, thanks." Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek and said "Why are you here? I thought you were picking me up tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I am, but I thought you might like some to hold you while you slept."

"Thank you." Kurt's eyes became heavy as he snuggled deeper into Blaine's embrace and a felt a comforter being placed over them. "I love you." He whispered drowsily. He then felt Blaine's lips press onto his neck lightly before he fell to sleep in his boyfriend's arms.


	12. Chapter Ten

**A/N: **_So, I hope you all had an awesome Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hanukkah and any other holiday you celebrate. Really, I should have just said 'Happy Holidays!', but... meh. Anyways, here is chapter ten - call it a new year's treat :3. So, I don't really know what else to put in this author note other than enjoy the chapter and have some fun with the blue drop-down bar underneath or review if you want to._

_Oh, I'd also like to thank all of you for story alert-ing, favourite story-ing and favourite author-ing, it's really made my days, so, here, have some midget love X3._

_One thing I'd like to address as I noticed it when reading others fics: many people write about Kurt's room being downstairs in the basement. I've done it so that the Hudmel family live in a new house in which there isn't a basement, so Kurt's room is upstairs (but our boy still has an ensuite, so all is good)._

_Okay, this author's note is getting too long, but I wanted to let you know that my updating schedule has been messed around because of Christmas and New Year's being consecutive weeks (though I know they always are, I've never updated on a rota, so, yeah :P), and because of this, my routine will have to swap weeks. Now, I have two options: one, do a double update in a fortnight; or two, put this update out, not do one next week and skip the week after, then start the biweekly updating from the twenty first I believe it is, though I could be wrong. So, as you'd guess, I'm all up for doing a double update, but that's all dependent on how much I can get done in the upcoming week. So, expect a chapter next week, but if there isn't one then don't hate me, just know that I'll try my best to make it happen._

_Sadly, guys, I don't own Glee - pft! Story... of... my life! - only an over-active imagination and a love for Klaine. _

_Enjoy! Thanks, Josie, X._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Ten.<strong>_

_Well, that was eventful_, Kurt thought as he pulled his messenger bag over his shoulder and said his goodbye's to the rest of the Glee club.

"Kurt, you gonna' be back for dinner tonight?" Finn asked his step-brother as he walked beside him down the main hall of McKinley.

"No, I don't think so. I'll definitely be back by curfew, though. Can you tell my dad that, please?" Kurt replied as they walked through the front doors of the school.

Finn saw the way Kurt's eyes lit up, how they sparkled when blue found hazel. "'Course, and have fun, bro." Finn smiled earnestly at Kurt as he slapped him on the back playfully before making his way to his truck, greeting Blaine with a smile and a friendly 'hey' in passing.

"Would it be cheesy of me to say I missed you?" Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and rested his head on the taller boy's shoulder.

"Yes," Kurt giggled, "but you're just one giant cheese ball – and I love that about you." Kurt then moved his head back and pressed his lips to Blaine's.

"Come on, beautiful, we've got an epic finale waiting to be watched." Blaine took his hands away from around Kurt's waist and caught his hand in his own. "Where's your helmet? And your jacket?" He asked as they started to make their way to Blaine's bike.

"Oh, shoot! I left them in my locker. I'll be back in a minute." Kurt quickly jogged back towards the school and went to his locker.

* * *

><p>"How far away is your locker? I was about to put out a missing person's ad." Blaine laughed, and pulled his helmet on as he leant against his bike.<p>

Kurt laughed lightly and shrugged before he put his helmet on, having already pulled on his jacket on his way through the halls of his school. He wouldn't tell Blaine, but Kurt may have heard one unhappy Azimio (whom Kurt assumed was in school late because he'd been serving a detention), shout that if his 'faggy ass screwed up their big game, he would personally screw up that faggy face of his'. Once Azimio had left, Kurt had given himself a moment to calm down before he made his way back to Blaine.

* * *

><p>As they waited in the queue, Blaine was bouncing on the balls of his feet and saying "Oh, man, I am <em>so<em> hyped for this. I just wish we could have gone the midnight screening the other night. But, oh well, it's going to be awesome and I'm gonna cry, I swear, and you'll have to hug me and comfort me while I cry over the fact that... _it's over! It's the last one! MY LIFE IS OVER!_" He was now clutching Kurt's shoulders as he all but cried and screamed in his face, not noticing the looks other movie-goers were giving him.

"Sheesh! Blaine, baby, stop right now before I leave. You're embarrassing yourself _and_ me, and people are giving us weird looks. Please, just calm down and then you can cry all you want when we get back, yeah?" Kurt had put a hand on both of Blaine's cheeks and was muttering to him loudly as he tried to calm his over-excitable boyfriend who seemed to act like a four year old most of the time.

Blaine's face dropped a little as he murmured "Okay."

Taking his boyfriend's hand, Kurt said "Oh, you know I love your antics, but sometimes you just... oh, never mind, you're just excited and I shouldn't spoil it. I'm sorry." He squeezed his hand a little before smiling lightly at him. '_I love you_' he mouthed to him.

The curly haired boy smiled, scrunching his nose in the way he knew Kurt found adorable, and nodded.

"Besides, it doesn't matter when we see it, so long as we actually _do _see it."

"I know, I just- how _amazing_ would it have been to be one of the first to see the last?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head lightly. His boyfriend really could be one of the biggest kids ever, but he loved it about him.

"Kurt! Kurt! Can we get popcorn? Can we? Can we? _Pleeeeeease_?"

"It's a movie, Blaine; you can't watch a movie without popcorn." Kurt chuckled lightly.

"Can we get jelly beans?"

"Yes! Ooh, ooh, I call dibs on the yellow ones!"

Blaine made a face of disgust and told his boyfriend that he could have all of the yellow jelly beans in the world (so long as he could have the red ones).

When Blaine was able to pull his eyes away from the screen, he looked to see Kurt with tear-rimmed eyes. "Kurt, are you crying?" He whispered to his boyfriend.

"No. No, I've... I've, umm, got something in my eyes, that's all." Kurt lied, swiping his fingers under his eyes to rid any evidence of his crying.

"It's adorable." Blaine wiped away a tear Kurt had missed and smiled at him.

"It's just... they were in love... and just so... so close... but they weren't... they couldn't..." Kurt had to stop himself before he became too loud, and settled for resting his head on Blaine's shoulder and snuffling lightly against it.

Kurt sniffled his way through the rest of the film to the end, and then he was soon physically dragging a crying Blaine out of his chair and out of the theater.

"NO! No, it can't be over! No! Don't make me leave! If you loved me, you wouldn't make me leave! You wouldn't make me leave my childhood behind! You wouldn't! Come on! You love me, don't you? No, don't do it!" Blaine cried as Kurt pulled him towards his bike and unlocked the helmet clip, abruptly placing one over his on head, before reluctantly placing the other atop his brunette locks. After Kurt had climbed onto the bike, he followed suit from Kurt and the two were soon off to Kurt's house.

"You're coming in, right?" Kurt asked after he'd climbed off of Blaine's bike. He raised as eyebrow as Blaine frowned at him, and put a hand on his hip.

"You don't love me." Blaine muttered, looking up at his boyfriend through his lashes, pulling a slight puppy dog face. He then felt Kurt slips his hands around his waist and press his lips to his own. He tried to stay strong, but Kurt's lips were too yummy and tempting, and he was soon wrapping his own arms around Kurt's neck and responding to the kiss, letting Kurt's tongue slip into his mouth and massage his own. The two continued to kiss on Kurt's front lawn and Blaine felt himself smiling. He then felt Kurt tense up as they heard people shouting 'stupid fuckin' fags!', 'go die!' and 'no one wants you here!'. He started to rub circles into Kurt's neck as he pulled back and whispered "I love you. And, yes, I will come in."

Kurt nodded as tears gathered in his eyes, and let Blaine take his hand and lead him to the front door.

Greetings from family were ignored as the two went up the stairs and into Kurt's room.

Blaine's heart broke at the look on Kurt's face after he'd closed the door; his face crumpled up as the tears started to slip down his cheeks and he began to shake. Blaine caught Kurt's fingers in his hand and took him to the bed, waiting for him to decide how he wanted to sit – apparently he wasted to lay down, though – and curled up into a ball facing away from Blaine. The dark haired boy lay on the bed beside his lover and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him as close to his chest as he possibly could. He then rested his head on Kurt's shoulder so it nestled into the crook of his neck, and let himself silently cry as he whispered consoling words in his boyfriend's ear.

What _were_ those boys doing up there? It was nine fifty on a school night. They hadn't even acknowledged his and Carole's greetings, just gone straight on up to Kurt's room, and they hadn't come out since either. He made his way up the stairs and was knocking on the door and walking in when he heard no objections. "Boys, it's past curf-" Burt stopped talking when he saw the two spooning , his son's eyes red and puffy, not unlike Blaine's. "Hey, guys, what is it? What's up?" He started, walking towards the bed and perching on the edge.

Neither boy spoke, just let their tears fall quietly. Painfully quietly. So quiet it was deafening.

Burt looked to Blaine, begging him to explain why he and his son were upset. Burt strained his ears to hear what Blaine whispered to Kurt, but couldn't hear a thing. His son's grip tightened on Blaine's hand before it loosened an he saw Blaine walking out of the room and down the hall. He followed.

Blaine was leaning against the wall, staring blankly at the one parallel to it. He exhaled before explaining to Burt, reluctantly, what had happened earlier that evening.

Burt bit his lips and pulled Blaine into a hug, telling him that the guys that had said those things were just low-life scum that were confused about their own sexuality and wanted to make themselves feel better by trying to make others feel insecure about their own. His own heart thudded painfully as he heard Blaine sniff slightly and let himself cry into his shoulder. "Son, there's always going to be people out there that are gonna' be jealous of what you and Kurt have, don't let them upset you."

Blaine looked up through tear-soaked lashes and nodded lightly. "Thank you." He whispered.

"No problem. Now, d'you wanna' go and see Kurt while go and heat up a couple plates of that lasagne Carole made?"

"I think you should talk to Kurt. I'll go do the lasagne."

Blaine walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Carole sitting at the table, reading a magazine.

"There's two plates in the oven. Just put it on high for about ten minutes." Carole said before she peered over the top of her magazine to see, not her husband whom she was expecting, but Blaine with a tear-stained face. She quickly put her magazine down and got up to console Blaine. She put her arms around him and pulled her against her chest, feeling him shake with a new wave of tears that he tried to hide. As the woman wondered what could be worrying her step-son's boyfriend, she rubbed her hand up and down his back in soothing circles. "Do you want to talk about it, sweetie?"

Blaine shook his head quickly and mumbled something about Burt before he nestled his face deeperd into her shoulder.

When Blaine had calmed down, he looked up to Carole and said "I'm sorry, it's just... my mom... she never..." He then stopped as he felt tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

"Sweetie, you don't have to be sorry, and you don't have to explain either." She put a hand on his cheek, "I'll always be here if you ever need a hug or someone to talk to, okay?" She smiled as Blaine nodded. "So, is there anything at all that you want to talk about? Any problems or things that are bothering you?"

Blaine, once again, shook his head. He didn't feel it was right to talk about his home-life with Carole. It would be rude to unload that sort of stuff onto Carole, not to mention how his parents would react to him telling other people about their personal lives. No, he would keep that to himself and tell nobody. He shook his head again as he said "Thank you.", before going to turn the oven on.

Carole bit her bottom lip slightly as she sat at the table. Something was upsetting him, and it was something to do with his family, she thought, but she didn't know what, nor did she want to push him, so she left it and hoped that maybe he would tell her of his own accord one day.

"Blaine, Kurt wants to see you. You go on up, I'll watch the food, okay?" Burt said as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

Blaine nodded and walked towards the stairs, smiling as he felt Burt pat him on the shoulder lightly. He knocked on the door lightly before walking into Kurt's room.

When Blaine walked into his room, the first thing Kurt noticed were the streaks left from previous crying that covered Blaine's cheeks. Without hesitation, Kurt climbed off of the bed and went to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him against his chest.

"I'm fine." Blaine whispered, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek and sending him a tight-lipped smile.

"I know you; I know you're not fine, You looked after me, now let me do the same, baby."

"No. Honestly, I'm fine."

"No. No, you're not. You're not fine, nor are you good at lying." Kurt put a hand on either side of Blaine's face and brought his face up so that they were looking each other in the eye. "Baby, you don't have to always be the strong one – I know you want to be, but you can't always. Now, try looking me in the eye and telling me – truthfully – that you're fine. Please."

Blaine felt his knees go weak. He so desperately wanted to lie to Kurt and tell him that he was fine, just so he didn't have to worry. Never did he want to worry Kurt, not over something so silly as his getting upset. No, he just wanted Kurt to be happy, not spending his time worrying over him. Looking Kurt directly in the eye, Blaine felt his bottom lip start to tremble ad tears gathered. A shake of the head, and then he felt Kurt pull him against his chest again. And there was where Blaine stayed until the nest morning, both of them falling to sleep on Kurt's bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blaine woke up early and turned in his boyfriend's arms, placing a light kiss on Kurt's pulse point, causing him to stir but not wake. Upon seeing the serenity that Kurt got from his sleep, Blaine dropped one small kiss on Kurt's cheek and managed to remove himself from Kurt's arms without waking him. After quickly using the bathroom, Blaine found a piece of paper and a pen on Kurt's desk and wrote his boyfriend a note:<p>

_'Fell asleep late night. Oopsies :P. Left early so I could get to Dalton on time to shower and change. You'll ask why I didn't wake you – I guarantee it ;) - so I'll tell you now: you looked so beautiful and peaceful that I didn't want to wake you. Sorry I'm not sorry about it ;3._

_Enjoy your sleep, my angel, I'll call you tonight. Have a good day._

_Love you,_

_B, X.'_

On route to Dalton, Blaine thought as he was on his bike, processed the things Kurt has said the night before: could he not always be the strong one? Surely he could, surely. He had tried his best to do so so far and not done too shoddily at it. Sure, his room may have endured a few bombings at times in which Blaine had let all of his emotions out through anger (though, truth be told, it didn't really work; he thought it did – told himself repeatedly – but it only got out his anger, it didn't help him sort out the rest of his emotions and worries), and trashed his room to the point of wondering if he should her tornado insurance and claim on it each time he destroyed his room.

By the time he was unlocking his dorm door and walking in, it was just coming up to seven forty five, and Wes would be waking up any time soon. He quickly went into the bathroom and showered, taking his time as he circled on his thoughts several times, climbing out when Wes hammed on the door and called in "Blaine, it's eight twenty five, get your God damned hobbit ass out of the shower so I can have one, I don't wanna' be late!" He'd laughed lightly at this but hurried in getting out and wrapping a towel around his waist, nonetheless. He grinned at the daggers Wes shot him as he exited the bathroom. Blaine then proceeded to dry and get into his uniform before gelling his hair into its usual place.

By the end of the day, Blaine had come to the conclusion that he did have to be the strong one – always. Kurt had had to be strong for far too long with nobody to take some of the load, nobody to comfort him when it became too much, just himself. And when he had finally broken and told somebody, it had resulted in him having to leave his family and friends, having to leave everything he knew to feel safe and cared about. Blaine wouldn't let that happen again, he wouldn't let Kurt feel that alone and defenseless again, he would make sure that Kurt knew how loved and cared for he was – how much he always would be.


	13. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: **_Guys! __Ahh__, I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to do the double update. I tried, I really did, but school was staring up again and I had last minute homework and I tried to wean myself in to sleeping earlier and it didn't work and then I was dying with homework and revision – still am actually – but I've been writing in class so I now have a chapter for you, plus another third of one. As you can tell, I sit at the back of class a lot XD._

_Oh, and guess what, I had to get a new notebook after school the other day. I've got about ten more pages left in that one and it's a two hundred page book. Quite proud that it's all double sided and I haven't got any blank pages in there. I just thought I should let you all know, I mean, it's the first time in my life that I've ever filled a notebook up (it will be full within the next week I hope ;P ), and I'm quite amazed :D._

_Oh, I feel I should warn you, there's a... song? - no, more of a... urgh, never mind. Trust me, you'll know it when you find it. I'll explain it at the end *rolls eyes in defeat*._

_I'm sorry this is a day late, I was up until gone seven AM, doing the Little Numbers Project whilst writing and then I ran under the covers because my Dad woke up and came in to check on me :S._

_So, without further ado, I present you with chapter eleven. Have some fun with the blue drop-down bar like you all have (I'm really grateful for that, by the way, and always smile when I get emails about story alert-ing/favourite-ing going on. So, yeah, thanks to all of you :D ), and make my day if you want to._

_Sadly, guys, I don't own Glee - pft! Story... of... my life! - only an over-active imagination and a love for Klaine._

_Enjoy! Thanks, Josie, X._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eleven.<strong>_

Kurt was laying on Blaine's bed flicking through the latest copy of _Vogue_ whilst Blaine showered. Kurt had decided to surprise Blaine on the Saturday morning and had ridden down to Dalton early that day. After he and Blaine had had lay in Blaine's bed (Blaine had been asleep when Kurt had arrived, so Wes had let him in and he'd climbed in and snuggled in behind Blaine), for an hour, Blaine had declared that he _had_ to get up and take a shower.

"Where's Wes?" Blaine asked, walking out of the bathroom.

Not looking up from his magazine, Kurt said "Breakfast; Thad and David kidnapped him about five minutes ago". After hearing Blaine clear his throat, Kurt looked up to see Blaine standing with only a towel wrapped around his hips, hanging low on them. His breath caught in the back of his throat at the glistening beads of water that were rolling down his body and dripping from the ends of his curls.

"Kurt, it's rude to stare, surely _you_ should know that." Blaine then kissed Kurt's nose lightly, causing him to scrunch it before looking up at him through his lashes. And, Christ, if Kurt didn't look anything short of an angel. He soon felt Kurt's hands on his hips, and he knew that the only angel Kurt was at that moment was a Hell angel.

_Though you'd like him to be your sex angel_, a voice in Blaine's head whispered, causing him to groan in the back of his throat lightly. Oh, God, how he did so badly want that, but he would never let Kurt know that. He had a very clear memory of how red Kurt had gone when they'd discussed sex and the likes, the way his eyes had widened in shock when Blaine tried to convince him to talk, and how he'd ordered him to leave so hastily.

And soon, his lips were attached to Kurt's and a tongue was exploring his mouth. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and felt his boyfriend deepen the kiss.

As Kurt's tongue slid against his own before going over his teeth and all available areas of his mouth, Blaine felt a slight problem begin to... arise, and knew Kurt would notice it too, what with his body being on top of his. Before he could think of anything to say, he felt a lithe hand moving beneath his towel to clutch his erection. "Kurt..." He breathed out as Kurt's grip tightened. And when he started to move his hand along his length, Blaine let his head roll back, moaning deep in his throat as he pulled Kurt in for another kiss, knotting his fingers in to the brunette's hair as he roamed his mouth with his tongue. Whilst his eyes were closed with pleasure, he didn't know that Kurt's were open and he was enjoying watching Blaine slowly fall apart.

Just before he came, Blaine gasped "I do love a pianist's hands... so talented... skilled.", crying out strings of swears mixed in between calls of Kurt's name and babbles of how his hands felt as brilliant as his cock did in his mouth (_boy, if he remembers that, he is going to be embarrassed, _Kurt thought as he'd blushed). "Thank... thank you..." Blaine hadn't noticed Kurt yanking at his jeans and boxer-briefs, but soon felt Kurt stealing the towel from around his hips. Blaine quickly twigged on and raised and eyebrow in disbelief.

Had he really made Kurt come just but doing so himself?

Kurt rode out the last of his orgasm, groaning along the way and muttering out unintelligible words. He heard Blaine mutter out something about it being really hot, then leaning down to kiss him. After they had pulled apart, Kurt cleaned himself off before pulling his jeans and boxer-briefs back up. "You're really hot." Kurt quipped, winking as he examined Blaine's body. He then snaked his arms it and rested his hands on Blaine's butt. He squeezed lightly and caused Blaine to shover.

"As much as I love your hands on my ass, I love food, too. And to get food, I have to have clothes on. And, right now, baby, my need for food is greater than the need for ass groping." Blaine told Kurt, leaning down to peck him on the lips.

At this news, Kurt whimpered in the back of his throat and pouted slightly, sticking out his bottom lip and staring up at Blaine with big, wide eyes.

"Baby, think about it this way: me eating food equates to me having more energy... if you get my drift."

Kurt all but pushed Blaine off of him and ran to his wardrobe, pulling out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a tight fitting red top. He threw them to Blaine before fishing out socks and boxers from his chest of drawers, also sending them in Blaine's direction. Before Blaine even had a chance to reach for his gel, Kurt grabbed his hands and dragged him out of the room and down the halls of Dalton in the direction of the food hall, ignoring Blaine moaning about how his hair looked ridiculous and telling him to stop when he tried to flatten it down with his hands.

As the two stepped in to the hall, Kurt felt himself being attacked by two bodies. When he saw a flash of blond and brown-black hair, he knew which duo had bombarded him with their own bodies.

"Ooh, Kurtsie! We didn't think we'd see you again for _ages_." Jeff cried.

"Yes, how we missed you so." Nick chimed in.

"_But it's okay now, because you're here,_" Jeff said to a tune.

"_My, yes it is, 'cause it's oh-so clear,_" And that was when Nick turned it in to a song.

"_You missed us too,_"

"_Even more than __Blainey__-__poo__,_"

"_So you rode on down,_"

"_And it was us you found,_"

"_Then we cheered away,_"

"_Hip-hip hooray!_"

"_Now let's have some grub,_"

"_With the rest of the club,_"

"_We'll eat and be merry,_"

"_Before__ you... set off on a... ferry?_" Nick paused on frowned, "Oh, was to give me the set-up for a line that doesn't make sense. Thank, _Jeff_!"

As Kurt and Blaine clapped and laughed, their two friends beamed brightly at them and bowed. "Wow. That was amazing, guys. And, can I just ask: was that rehearsed or sporadic?" Kurt asked as he hugged them together, one arm around each of their necks.

"On the spot, hence Nicky's little mess-up at the end." Jeff said, smiling at his friend and partner in crime.

"Oh, shut up! It's not my fault, I have to make what I can from what you give me." Nick shoved Jeff in the shoulder before sending him a lopsided grin. The two then linked arms and skipped off towards the table that held Wes, David, flint and Thad, in the corner of the hall.

Kurt smiled. That had always been their table ever since Kurt had sat there on his own on his first day, having struggled to find Blaine. Blaine, however, had found him and dragged the others along with him, and it had soon become their table every meal time.

Sat at the table next to Blaine, Kurt felt a hand rest on his thigh and smiled at his boyfriend. He then looked to the other end of the table and smiled even broader as he saw Nick and Jeff leaning across the table and whispering things to each other, their hands resting on the table just inches away from the other's. He nudged Blaine's knee with his own and jerked his head in the direction of the two he had just been observing.

Blaine raised an eyebrow in question at Kurt after seeing Jeff place a hand on top of Nick's after he'd laughed at something the dark haired boy had said to him.

"I am _so_ getting them together." Kurt grinned mischievously, "They'll be kissing in corridors before the semester's out."

Chuckling lightly, Blaine shook his head and said "That's why I love you: you're brilliant."

Kurt bumped their shoulders lightly and smiled at him.

As Kurt and Blaine walked down the corridor with Nick and Jeff, he had an idea. "Hey, guys, how would you two like to go out to a movie and lunch today?"

Flapping his hands in front of his face, Jeff gushed mockingly "Oh, Nicky, did you hear that? Kurtsie wants to take us out on a date!", nudging Nick's shoulder.

"Jealous, Blaine?" Nick asked, winking at his friend.

Blaine rolled his eyes and said he wasn't because he knew that Kurt's plans were for the four of them; and in his mind he thought about who Kurt was... putting out for – did that make Kurt sound lower than anything he was? - _no_, he told himself, and smiled smugly.

"So?" Kurt asked, a hopeful look on his face.

The two nodded and yelled "It's a date!" in sync, before high-fiving each other skipping off down the hall, their arms linked as they gushed about how they thought their parents would love Kurt, but that they wouldn't give anything on the first date; maybe a peck on the cheek if that date was any good.

"Phase one is in motion." Kurt grinned, clapping his hands together and clutching them.

"And, umm, what exactly is 'phase one', if I might be so bold as to ask?"

A dumbfounded expression settled on Kurt's face. "Umm, I haven't got that far yet." He muttered, his cheeks tinting pink slightly.

Kurt let out a squeal of surprise as Blaine suddenly pushed him up against the wall. On instinct though, his hands went around Blaine's neck as the shorter boy pressed open-mouthed kisses to his neck before sucking at the spot where his neck and shoulder met, feeling his teeth grazing against his skin as he sucked. His hand were in Blaine's hair as the two were against the wall, Kurt tugging on it, causing Blaine to moan against his neck. God, if that didn't send a flurry of shivers across his body and a sudden pulse of blood somewhere that Kurt didn't really need it to be whilst in a public place. He quickly slipped out from between Blaine and the wall and dragged his boyfriend through the nearest door he could find: the guys' bathroom. _How cliché_, he thought as he decided to take the upper hand. He grabbed Blaine's shirt and pushed him in to one of the stalls and against the wall, kicking the door shut with his foot and locking it with his spare hand. "Blaine, you've been a bad boy; and I told you I might have to punish you. I mean, after what happened this morning, and now what you're doing to me: just look!" Kurt pointed down at the very obvious bulge in his pants. "Now, I believer you need to fix the problem you've created."

Blaine grinned and hooked his thumbs in to Kurt's waistband, yanking his jeans and boxer-briefs down swiftly in one go. He looked at Kurt for a minute before getting down on to his knees and running his tongue along the underside of Kurt's length, taking the head between his lips and putting a little pressure on it after, then pulling off with a _pop_, causing Kurt to whimper at the loss.

Blaine chuckled lightly as he looked up to Kurt through his lashes.

"Blaine," Kurt licked his lips, "please. Please, suck me off before I explode." He frowned as the man kneeling in front of him chuckled again.

"Ironic, really, because that won''t happen _unless_ I suck you off."

"Fine, implode, then! No, please." Kurt pleaded, "Please, love."

Blaine grinned as he realised he could have a lot of fun with Kurt like this. "Oh, Kurt, dear, where do you need my mouth?"

"On... on my... um...", at the sight of Blaine smirking smugly, he sighed, "on my cock."

"Mmm?"

"I need your mouth on my cock now. Really bad." He paused for a moment. "Please."

Quirking an eyebrow, Blaine asked why.

_Like fuck if he isn't enjoying this_, Kurt thought, rolling his eyes and sighing. "Because you love me." The twisting motion Blaine made his hand caused Kurt to sigh once more and say "And you love my cock... just like I love to fuck your mouth."

Blaine groaned before wrapping a hand around the base of Kurt's cock as he took the rest of it in to his mouth hungrily, tightening and loosening his grip as he pressed his tongue to the underside of Kurt's length. He smiled around Kurt as he thought about how that tables had turned: at the beginning, Kurt had been in control, dragging and pushing, shoving, and just... turning Blaine on to no end, but now Blaine was the captain as he sailed along Kurt. Using his teeth ever so slightly, Blaine caused Kurt to groan even louder than he had ever heard him do so before. He himself moaned around Kurt as the taller boy's groan had ripped through the hot air. And that was the thing that sent Kurt over the edge, Blaine swallowing around him as he did, drinking him in hungrily.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Kurtsie! How did you <em>know<em>?" Nick gushed as the four of them walked away from the ticket booth.

Jeff suddenly chimed in with "Yeah, how did you know that we've always wanted to have a baby Simba thrust in to our faces since, like, for ever?"

Shrugging, Kurt smiled and linked his fingers together with Blaine's. "Because I'm fabulous."

"Mmm. Yes, you are." Blaine murmured in to Kurt's ear, causing Kurt to giggle as his boyfriend's hot breath tickled his ear.

As the four of them sat in their seats, Jeff kept on putting his face in front of Nick's and telling him that he was now three-dimensional. Oh, the restraint Kurt had to use to stop himself from hitting him top-side the head and showing him just how many dimensions he had by hitting him in all of them. Kurt smiled as he felt Blaine knot their fingers together over the arm rest and rest his head on his shoulder. He leaned his head on top of Blaine's and grinned as he saw Nick and Jeff knocking knees together gently.

"Guys, I'm gonna' go and get some more popcorn, do you want any?" Kurt asked, directing his question at Jeff.

The blond shook his head and said he would just share with Nick, the dark haired boy showing no signs of objection.

Kurt stepped over Blaine's lap, maybe brushing his butt over Blaine's legs more than he should have, and made his way to the candy kiosk, buying a small sweet popcorn for himself and a carton of jelly beans for Blaine when he got there. After all but grinding up against Blaine's lap, Kurt say back in his seat to see Nick and Jeff each with a hand in the popcorn tub but neither of them making a move to snatch a handful back. He nudged Blaine's shoulder with his own and grinned as he saw Blaine raise his eyebrows suggestively at the pair beside them.

As the group sat in a small pizzeria, waiting for their order to be brought over to their booth, Kurt noticed Nick and Jeff's hands resting under the table, their elbows resting together. And throughout the meal, there were small things that Kurt noticed between the pair; like the two of them picking off of each other's plates and passing food to the other (usually they were both very protective over their food, often slapping away hands that tried to steal from them), and Jeff even feeding Nick a garlic dough ball, and as unromantic as it sounded, it was quite the opposite considering who was doing it; their hands brushing together on occasions and neither of them pulling away; and Kurt was sure the was a session of footsie going on beneath the barrier of the table.

The four of them returned to Dalton at five that evening, and made their way in from the garages (Nick had driven them in his car), and then they split in to two and headed for their separate rooms.

Kurt was grinning as he collapsed on to Blaine's bed, and put an arm out, inviting Blaine to lay with him – and his boyfriend didn't disappoint: Blaine way laying across his bed with his head on Kurt's chest and his feet just hanging over the edge. He smiled down at Blaine as he threaded his fingers through Blaine's curls, leaning forward to press a light kiss to his nose. "It's going to work, I can guarantee it." He grinned.

"I love you." Blaine told his boyfriend, sending him that lovestruck smile that he often got when around him.

"Mmm, you too." He pulled a curl lightly and giggled as it sprang back in to place once he had let go of it.

"Hey, I thought was supposed to be the kid in this relationship?"

Kurt laughed, "You are, but I'm allowed to have some childish fun every so often, right?"

"_Bien sur!_"

Smiling at Blaine's perfect pronunciation of the phrase, Kurt said "_Tres bien, monsieur._" before pressing another light kiss to the top of Blaine's nose.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so, yeah, about the thing about halfway in there from Nick and Jeff... yeah, I don't really know what to say about it. Umm, yeah, it was just something that I thought of doing and thought it would be funny. So, yes, taking credit for this - 'song'? - shoddy rhyme to a tune more like. And I don't know how you sang it, but when I was writing it it worked to the tune of Taylor Swift's <em>I'm Only Me When I'm With You_... the chorus, I think, so maybe try it to that in your head and see what it sounds like._

_Anyways, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it :). Play with the drop-down bar below, if you want to. Thanks, Josie, X._


	14. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: **_Oh, _aloha_, guys! Happy... February? :L. Okay, well, I am now giving you chapter twelve, so enjoy, I guess. A note: this chapter is full of quite a bit of dialogue - especially near the beginning - like, more than usual :O. Shocking, I know, but, well, it was a bit of a filler, and kind of fun to write. A fun fact for you: the teacher described in this is actually a teacher from my school, and this is one of the mind-fucks we have. Enjoy! :)._

_I want to thank you all so much for leaving your kind reviews, story alert-ing and favourite-ing etcetera. I'm really grateful for it and it really makes my day, so thank you all, from the bottom of my heart._

_Also, **HAPPY TWENTY FIFTH BIRTHDAY, DARREN; BABY, I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! PROUD MAMA TEARS ;_;.** I really hope you're not reading this though, Darren, because, boy, would that be awkward. _

_Sadly, guys, I don't own Glee - pft! Story... of... my life! - only an over-active imagination and a love for Klaine._

_Okay, enjoy and play with the blue drop-down bar at the bottom of the page if you want to. Thanks, Josie, X._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twelve.<strong>_

"So, I'm gonna' guess that it's going well with small, dark and handsome, given how much we haven't seen you." Mercedes said to Kurt at the end of Glee club, on Wednesday lunch.

"Brilliantly." Kurt replied, grinning happily.

"So, do you wanna' have a sleepover this Friday at mine? I've got loads to tell you!"

"Pft! Like I'd turn down a famous 'Cedes sleepover! Just you and I? Or are you inviting any of the other?"

"Nah! Just you and me, baby!"

"I look forward to it." Kurt pulled his best friend in for a hug, "Okay, I'll see you later, sweetie.", and then he pressed a kiss to her cheek before heading off to hid next class.

* * *

><p>As the week came to a close, Kurt realised how much he had missed Mercedes by his level of excitement. And when the bell to signal the end of his final class on Friday rang, Kurt pretty much jumped out of his seat and raced to his locker to retrieve his helmet and jacket. He was grinning as he rode home, already double-checking that he had all of the possessions he needed (he had already packed his bag the night after Mercedes had asked him to sleep over).<p>

* * *

><p>"White boy, I have missed you like you wouldn't believe!" Mercedes pulled him through the doorway and in to a warm embrace.<p>

"I've missed you too, honey." Kurt replied as he returned her hug and smiled at her. He would admit, next to Blaine Mercedes gave the best hugs. As she pulled him up the stairs and towards her room so the two could have a good catch-up, Kurt smiled even bigger than he had earlier, knowing that it would also be a gossiping session. And Mercedes didn't disappoint.

They were laying on Mercedes' bed, Kurt against the pile of pillows with Mercedes resting her head on his chest, and picking at the pizzas they had ordered in. "So, what's been going on with the dwarf that's keeping my boy away?" Mercedes asked, looking up at her best friend.

"Not much. Stuff." Kurt replied, not wanting to say too much in one go.

"Spill. All. Ever since the party." The girl demanded, winking up at him.

"Umm, well... I had to drag Blaine out of the cinema." As Mercedes quirked an eyebrow, he explained "We went to see _Deathly Hallows_ part two."

"Oh, man, he's a Potter buff, isn't he?

"Mmhmm. He refused to leave, said that if I loved him I would let him stay." He decided to flit away from telling her what had been said to the two of them, not wanting her get angry or over protective. "He stayed over the night." He rolled his eyes at the look in her eyes. "Not like that.", he said in response to her waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"anything else? Anything... a little... more?"

Feeling his cheeks tint the pink of a blushing bride, Kurt hesitated to answer before meekly nodding.

Mercedes moved her hand in a motion to continue talking, grinning up at him.

"Well, I surprised him on Saturday. We were in his bed for a while, and then he had to shower, and he came out in a towel and he was all... wow. So I kissed him, like _kissed him_ kissed him, and he, err... yeah, he needed a hand-" He was cut off by Mercedes laughing loudly. "Anyways, so yeah, that happened and I... helped him," his cheeks were red by now, "and then I, erm, I kinda', yeah, it was just... he was really hot."

"You didn't?"

Kurt nodded. "and later on, after breakfast, there was some... rough kissing against a wall, so I dragged him through the nearest door – the guys' bathroom – and I made him, ummm, suck me off – well, until he decided to take charge and... _makemebeg_."

"Sorry? I didn't hear that last part." Mercedes giggled.

"I said, until he decided... to take charge and... make me beg."

She grinned and clapped her hands together, "Oh, man! My boy is hooked!"

Kurt hummed in agreement and said that that was about it. His cheeks were still burning when he had finished and settled back in to the pillows, closing his eyes as he tried to cool off after just thinking about what he and Blaine had done.

The two continued to lay where they were, Mercedes turning the TV and DVD player on by remote, and they watch what Mercedes had watched last: _Bridesmaids_. As they giggled their way through the film, Kurt remembered what Mercedes had said when she had invited him: _I've got loads to tell you_. "So, what was it you wanted to tell me about?" Kurt asked, quirking an eyebrow at his friend.

"Huh?"

"When you invited me round?"

"Oh, err, yeah, that." Mercedes paused, "Nothin'... it doesn't matter."

"Oh, girl, you can _not_ do that; 'Cedes, you know that." He grinned at her as he nudged her arm lightly. "Come on, tell me everything – spare no details."

"Umm... me and Sam, we, umm..."

Kurt gasped, "No!"

Mercedes suddenly became more comfortable. She sat up and crossed her legs, resting her hand sin her lap, "Uh-huh!" She grinned.

"Oh, my... ahh! 'Cedes, I'm so happy for you." He hugged her tightly before a sudden thought popped in to his head. "Wait, you're not...?" He asked after pulling back a little.

"Oh, uh-uh! Don't even go there, Hummel. My man knows how to cover his junk."

Kurt chuckled as he shook his head lightly. "I really didn't need that visual."

"Maybe not, but I did!" She giggled, beaming happily.

"So, when?"

"About that same time as most people."

"Oh, my God, I feel so sorry for Rachel's dads." Kurt giggled nonetheless. "I do wonder how I went so long without a good dose of my 'Cedes." And then Kurt lead the two of them in to a fit of laughter.

As the two best friends lay on Mercedes' bed watching movies, Kurt smiled to himself. As much as he loved Blaine and his Dalton friends, sometimes he just needed to spend time with a girl (Mercedes, to be specific), and just have a good gossip. He laughed silently as he realised how much Thad and David gossiped. When he was at Warbler practise, he would notice the two passing notes behind Wes' back; and at breakfast (any meal, for that matter), they would sit together and talk in hushed tones, tittering together occasionally. No, he just needed time with a girl because... well, he didn't really know why, eh just did. He supposed it was because around girls he was able to keep sane, whereas around guys he felt the need to have to control them.

_Except Blaine_, the logical voice in his mind chimes.

_Oh, no,_ especially_ Blaine,_ another, more devious, voice argued (this made Kurt grin broadly).

Mercedes tapping his leg lightly pulled Kurt from his thoughts. "Mmm?" He hummed.

"There was something I wanted to ask you about (my curiosity getting the better of me, I think), but... Nick and Jeff."

"Oh, Christ, what about them?" Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes jokingly and smiling slightly.

"Just wonderin',are they, like, together or...?" Mercedes trailed off, not knowing whether she should air he thought or not.

"No. But, honey, I don't think they're, like, friends with benefits or anything."

"What makes you think that?"

Kurt then proceeded to explain what had happened on the Saturday afternoon, as well as his plan to get the two lunatics together.

"Ahh, my boy's all loved up so now he's playin' Cupid; that's awesome."

Kurt smiled happily as the two of them attempted to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt's weekend flew by as the time between then and the big game grew shorter and dawned on him; he realised how much pressure was on him from several people on the team. He and Finn met up with Puck, Mike, Artie and Sam on Saturday, and the six of them went to Mike's house to play a small three-a-side game before helping each other improve on areas they were unsure or needed brushing up on. Finn also went through the different game plans and techniques he had for the game (he and Coach Beiste had brainstormed on Tuesday at lunch).<p>

After a good two hours of football, the group went in for drinks and the chocolate chip cookies Mike's mom had made (they had to be the best he had tasted next to his grandma's). He laughed as they did this, because it felt so childish to him – in a good way – but it made him think of his and his father's tea parties in their back yard when eh was younger. The only thing that was different was doing it with people that hung out with him because they wanted to, and not because they felt obliged to (or so he hoped).

Sunday was spent with Blaine. Carole had invited him to Sunday dinner, and Kurt had asked him to come over early so they could spend more time together.

As soon as the bell rang on the Sunday morning, Kurt was all but sprinting to the door, eager to to see his boyfriend. He pulled the door open and lips were on his own as hands sat on his shoulders. When Blaine's tongue traced his bottom lip, he sighed in to the kiss before moving his hands to clutch Blaine's shirt and pull him in to the hallway. Before Blaine's tongue could enter his mouth, he pulled away and gasped out "Upstairs", as he locked the front door. The two made their way up the stairs and in to Kurt's room before Blaine pushed Kurt down on to the bed and held himself up above him, his hands just beside Kurt's cheeks, attacking Kurt's lips with his own, occasionally letting his thumbs stroke circles across Kurt's rosy cheeks as their tongues moulded together.

Kurt grinned in to their kiss as Blaine hovered above him, and as the kiss became deeper, Kurt felt himself getting hard and just needed friction. He moved his hands from around Blaine's neck to place them on the curly haired boy's hips, and pulled the man he loved down on top of him hard, causing him to grunt and groan as the wind was knocked out of him and he got a little friction. Pulling his mouth away from Blaine's, Kurt panted out "Blaine... I love you." He pecked him on the lips gently before saying "Please... move." As Blaine started to roll his hips gently, Kurt sighed and let his hands slip down to his boyfriend's butt. He kissed Blaine roughly as he squeezed his butt cheeks, catching the dark haired boy's moan in his mouth, not wanting his father or Carole to hear it.

Kurt was laying against the headboard of his bed, with Blaine's head resting where his arm and shoulder met, his arm wrapped around his boyfriend's shoulders.

Blaine looked up to him through his lashes, "I thought you said that stuff like that wasn't going to be a regular thing?"

"Shut up, I have needs."

"You didn't just say that." Blaine was grinning from ear to ear.

"Once again, dear, shut up."

Blaine frowned and looked down, "But, love, you're still hard; can I...?" His eyebrows were raised.

"Please." Kurt gasped out.

Blaine grinned when he saw Kurt's eyes roll back in to his head as he dipped hi hand in to his boyfriend's boxer-briefs. He turned to press a kiss to Kurt's neck as he gripped his erection and added a little pressure as he started to slowly slide his hand down Kurt's length, before loosening his grip so that he was barely touching Kurt, causing the brunette to whimper. Stroking his fingers along Kurt, he started to suck on his boyfriend's neck, grazing his teeth along the sensitive pale skin. As his strokes became faster, he noticed Kurt pull a pillow from behind him and bite it hard. Blaine laughed against Kurt's neck and felt the taller boy shiver beneath him. He wrapped his hand around Kurt again and began pumping quickly as he heard Kurt moaning in to the pillow, his knuckles white as he clutched it tightly. And then Blaine felt Kurt coming in to his hand, feeling himself beginning to grow hard again. He remembered the trick Kurt told him that Finn had shared with the Glee club when they needed to 'cool off'. He closed his eyes and thought of one of the teachers at Dalton: a large woman in her fifties with a very masculine voice, and an awful temper. This woman was Miss Chapman, a substitute (whom Nick and Jeff had made it their sole purpose in life – at Dalton – to annoy every single lesson they had her for and each time they saw her walking the corridors), who had the mickey taken out of her all of the time by all of the students, who all knew her as Chappers.

_Chappers in a tight corset. Her fat poking through the string and over the top._

Blaine shuddered as he thought of this, the image scarring his mind as he cooled down. "I love you." He whispered against Kurt's neck before pressing a light kiss on his pulse point. Slipping his hand out of Kurt's underwear, he brought his hand up to his face and began to suck on his fingers, grinning at the taste of Kurt, and the look on his face as he stared at him.

Kurt groaned, "Ungh, Blaine!"

"Yes, love?" He asked innocently, looking at his through his eyelashes.

"That's not fair" He told him as Blaine finished licking his pinky, moving to his palm. Kurt sighed as Blaine shrugged and finished cleaning his hand. "Fine, well I'm going to go clan up and change then." Realising that Blaine was laying against him, he sighed and said "Blaine, can you get up?"

The shorter boy shook his head and grinned, leaning towards Kurt and crashing their lips together in a heated kiss that Blaine made sure was all teeth, tongue, and moans. He moved so that his body was on top of Kurt's and he was just lightly rolling his hips in to Kurt's.

* * *

><p>"Boys, lunch!" Carole's voice pulled the two from their cat nap. After kissing and taking care of each other, the two had cleaned off before falling in to a light sleep in each other's arms on Kurt's bed.<p>

"We'll be down in a minute." Kurt called down groggily, sighing. He didn't want to move, he was contented with just laying there in Blaine's hold all afternoon.

"Come on, let's go – I'm hungry." Blaine said, pressing a kiss to the back of Kurt's neck.

Kurt gaped. "You're hungry? But you... earlier... how?"

"Oh – pft! - that doesn't even count!" Blaine explained, giggling as Kurt let out a disbelieving _mmm_.

The two made their way down the stairs and in to the kitchen, keeping their finger linked until they sat down at the table to enjoy the spread Carole had prepared, there ankles linking around one another's as they ate.

"So, are you boys lookin' forward to the big game next week?" Burt asked after swallowing a mouthful of mashed potato (he'd tried to talk to them during the process of eating it but Carole had slapped his arm and told him not to talk with his mouth full, Kurt and Finn had snickered at this, finding it funny how the man failed to remember Carole's warning every day).

"Yeah! Man, I am so hyped! I just can't believe it's come round so fast. And, oh, my God, I forgot to tell you, they've got some talent scouts coming to the match, too!" As soon as Finn finished speaking, he shovelled a forkful of vegetable in to his mouth, not noticing Burt and his mother smiling at him.

Burt soon turned his attention to his son, asking Kurt "And what about you, bud?"

Swallowing his food and taking a few sips of his water after, Kurt looked to his father and said "Yeah.", nodding and smiling, "Yeah, it should be good." His grin grew when he turned towards Blaine and said "And I'll have the _best_ cheerleader there, too." As he and the rest of his family began to laugh, Blaine's cheeks tinted a hearty pink as he chuckled along.

The afternoon ended nicely, with the five of them enjoying the trifle Carole had prepared, and then sitting down in the living room to watch the TV together, Kurt tucked beneath Blaine's arm with his head on his shoulder. Blaine smiled for the whole ride back to Dalton, earning himself so strange looks from many of his friends as he walked down the halls and towards the choir room (he and the rest of the Warblers always used it as a sort of common room). He sat on the sofa that Jeff and Nick were already inhabiting, Jeff leaning against Nick with his blond head resting on the other boy's shoulder. He smiled at the two, feeling his stomach flutter lightly as he recalled how he and Kurt had started out like that, and answered "Yeah, it was great, thanks.", when Wes asked, from the sofa opposite the one he was on, how his afternoon with Kurt and his family had been.


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N:**_ Okay, so I approximate that this is probably the three quarter mark, but I could be wrong as I suck at estimating stuff, and planning stories. Well, yeah, here's chapter thirteen. Oh, and the big game's next chapter! XD. I should warn you that I know nothing of American football (I play rugby, not American football, and apparently they're quite different), so, yeah, my terminology and knowledge next chapter will be kind of suckish in areas. I apologise._

_Oh, and in this chapter, there's some... you won't like some of the stuff. But don't worry, I've got it covered :D. I'm sorry it's not been proof-read, it's four fifty in the morning, and I'm nearly passing out on my keyboard._

_Sadly, guys, I don't own Glee – pft! Story... of... my life! – just an overactive imagination and a love for Klaine._

_Enjoy, and play with the blue drop-down bar at the bottom, or leave a review if you want to. Thanks, Josie, X._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Thirteen.<strong>_

As the week progressed, the time until the game grew shorter, while Kurt's worry and anxiety levels increased. What if he did screw up the game like half of the team thought he would? What if he ruined Finn's chances of getting a scholarship? What if Azimio stayed true to his word, and really did screw up his face... and more? With a sigh, Kurt shook his head lightly, and tied the laces of his knee-high boots. Thursday a come around far too quickly, and Coach Beiste had planned a last minute practise session for Saturday morning. Kurt pulled his bag over his shoulder, and walked out of the locker rooms and towards the parking lot, stopping off at his locked on the way to get his helmet and jacket. He put his jacket on as he walked, and held his helmet by the chin strap at his thigh, stopping at his bike when he saw Blaine grinning at him, sitting side saddle on the seat and balancing the bike with with his feet that were resting against the tarmac. His helmet was on the floor, and his jacket was unzipped. Kurt walked towards his boyfriend and his bike, smiling at the surprise, and put his legs on either side of Blaine's and his hands on his shoulders, leaning in to kiss him. He smiled as Blaine returned the kiss, and placed a hand on his hip. When Kurt opened his eyes, he noticed Blaine's left hand on one of the handle bars, and stepped away so that he could put it on the stand, remembering that Blaine was balancing the body, and that he was leaning on Blaine. Blaine turned and smile at him, "Hey."

"Hi."

"So, would you care to escort me to your place of residence, fine sir?" Blaine said in a cliché English accent, grinning.

"Why, of course." Kurt replied in an equally corny accent. He pressed a light kiss to Blaine's lips before smiling, and pulling his helmet on. Before Blaine had pulled his own helmet on, he quickly flipped up his visor and said "Actually, do we want to go to yours? Dad and Carole are in, and Rachel's round too, to see Finn."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, "What are you suggesting, my gentlemanly friend?" He had gone back to the corny English accent. Kurt rolled his eyes and shoved Blaine's arm lightly. He then climbed on to his bike, kicking the stand up, and felt Blaine settle on behind him. And then they were soon off in the direction of Blaine's home.

"And I said to him, I said – Blaine?" Mister Anderson said, his voice flat, but full of anger and disappointment when he said Blaine's name. Looking to his guests who were sat on the leather sofa, he said, "If you'll excuse me," calmly, rushing towards Blaine and Kurt where they were standing in the doorway of the cloakroom. Through gritted teeth, the burly man said "Blaine, we've guests; what are you doing here?"

"Umm, I'm sorry, umm, I didn't... I didn't know." Blaine stammered, looking down to his feet, and twiddling his thumbs awkwardly as did.

Mister Anderson simply said "You can show yourselves out.", and walked away, plastering a false grin on his face, and apologising to his guests.

Kurt looked to see Blaine worrying his lip. He linked their fingers, and whispered "Do you want to stay at mine tonight? I'm sure Dad won't mind." He picked up his and Blaine's helmets, and handed his boyfriend his, brushing away a tear with his thumb. The two walked our of the cold house after Blaine had smiled weakly at him, nodded, and put his helmet on.

Kurt stroked his fingers through Blaine's hair, smiling sadly down at the man that was laying between his legs with his head resting on his chest and his eyes closed (trying to hold back his tears, but Kurt didn't know that).

Blaine sniffed slightly, his face falling as he replayed the scene with his father in his head. Sure, his father had asked him to stay upstairs when they had guests over, but he had never thrown him out.

"Don't give him your tears."

Blaine hadn't realised he was crying until Kurt had said this. "I'm sorry." He muttered, scrubbing his hands across his eyes.

"You don't need to be sorry; I just don't want you to waste your tears on someone who's not worth it."

"I know. It's just... he's my dad, and he's ashamed of me being gay. It's not meant to be like that... he's meant to love me no matter what. I... I feel like I've let him down." Blaine was now sitting up between Kurt's legs, his knees against his chest.

"Don't you dare say that!"

The look on Kurt's face – the anger, annoyance, and hatred – it made Blaine feel like he was even more of a failure. He shrank in on himself a little more.

"Blaine, you haven't let him down. No, it was him, _he_ let _you _down. He is a stupid man who's blinded by his fear and rejection of new things – different things – that he can't see what a wonderful, brilliant, fantastic sin he has. Don't let that feeble excuse of a man feel anything short of perfect." Kurt had shuffled forward and wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him against his chest protectively. "You're worth so much, Blaine – so, so much – don't ever let anyone convince you otherwise."

Blaine sniffed, "I kind of want to say that I hate being gay, but I won't, because I don't. If I wasn't gay, then I never would have had the chance to go out with you. I think... I think I hate that he's ashamed of me being gay. But... I won't change anything, not for anyone. I'll always stay with you. Always."

Kurt pulled his head back against his chest and began to press kisses in to the curly hair as Blaine started to silently cry again, shaking in his hold as he did. He felt a few tears slip down his own cheeks. Blaine's father shouldn't make him feel like this, he should nurture and cherish his only son – his only child – and treat him like he was his everything, not someone he merely tolerated. With a slight sigh, Kurt held Blaine as he cried, and whispered small things in his ear about how prefect and brilliant he was, but mostly about how much he loved him.

* * *

><p>Burt and Carole left for work early that morning, both having to go in to work earlier than usual. Kurt smiled lightly at this. He had left Blaine in bed, still sleeping silently (the two had eventually fallen asleep after having a brief meal, Carole had agreed to let them eat in Kurt's room after she had seen how upset Blaine was). As Finn was sitting at the kitchen table eating his way through a bowl of cereal, Kurt went to sit opposite him, and got straight to his point: "Finn, I need you to tell everyone that I'm sick. Dad and Carole are working until gone four, so they won't know anything. Can you do that for me? Please?"<p>

Finn furrowed his brow, "Why?"

"Because I need to look after Blaine."

Finn gasped, "Is he sick? Crap, I knew Mom shouldn't have asked me to help her cook. Do you want me to call a doctor? Shall I ge-"

"Finn, stop." Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed, "No, he's not sick, he just... he needs looking after, like how Rachel looks after you when you feel down, you know?"

Nodding, Finn said "Yeah. Yeah, I think so. And, sure, I'll do it."

"Thank you, Finn." Kurt smiled earnestly at his step-brother, and stood up, making his way back up the stairs to his room.

Kurt climbed in to bed, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and holding him close. He felt Blaine snuggle a little deeper in to his hold.

"You're back."

Kurt's eyes shot open. He had thought that Blaine was still sleeping.

"Where did you go?"

"I just went to sort something out with Finn before he left."

Blaine shot up out of Kurt's hold, "Crap! I'm late!"

Kurt put his arms around Blaine, and pulled him back down, shushing him and saying "No, no, you're not. I texted Wes, and asked him to cover for you today at school, and he said he would."

Furrowing his brow at his boyfriend, Blaine asked "Why?"

"Because you need a day off." Upon seeing Blaine's questioning look, Kurt explained "You need to talk."

Blaine stared blankly at him. No, he didn't need to talk, he was fine. Talking would only make things worse.

"No, Blaine, you do. You bottle everything up, and I saw how you broke down yesterday." Kurt took a deep breath, "It's not healthy, Blaine. I'm only saying this because I care about you. I care about you, and... sometimes I worry." He exhaled heavily and put a hand on Blaine's thigh.

"Kurt, I'm fine. Honest. Yesterday... yesterday was... it was nothing." Blaine looked down at his lap, "You don't need to worry about me."

"No, I do. Because you won't, and if I don't, then... who will?"

"I don't need anyone to worry about me. No one did before, and I got by fine!" Blaine had begun to shout without even knowing her was doing it, "Why should it change now?"

"Blaine, why are you shouting at me? I'm only being concerned."

Blaine got off of the bed and exhaled angrily, "Because you're not _listening_ to me!" His hand clutched at his hair, angrily pulling on it. "I've already told, I'm fine, I don't need someone to worry about me! When are you going to get that in to your head?" He threw his hands dramatically in to the air.

By now, Kurt was standing on the opposite side of the room, a hand planted firmly on his hip. "Why weren't you telling me this yesterday then, huh?" Why weren't you telling me this when I was holding you while you cried, or when I was having to convince you that he'd let you down, and not the other way round?" Kurt retorted, his voice equally as loud and full of anger.

Blaine faltered for a moment before saying "I'm telling you now!"

"Oh! Well, thank you, Blaine! Thank you very much, you're so _fucking_ considerate!" Kurt flung his hands in to the air before sighing loudly and storming out of hi room, making sure to slam the door hard enough that he was positive some damage would be done to the hinges.

Kurt stormed though to the kitchen, kicking the table leg hard (Finn would scold him id he knew, but he would make sure to ice it later that night, with hopes of the swelling going down). Ignoring the harsh throbbing of his foot, that seemed the to be as equally painful as the one in his heart, Kurt leaned against the worktop, putting his hands on the edge and staring down at his feet, muttering numerous insulting curse words (in several different languages), under his breath in reference to Blaine.

"I'd feel better if you yelled all of that to my face," Blaine murmured, standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the lounge a few minutes later.

Kurt whipped around to face Blaine, bracing himself on the worktop.

Blaine's heart pretty much shattered at the look on Kurt's face: his eyes were red and glassy, thought there were no tell-tale tear tracks marring his creamy cheeks, but also hard and stoney, void of nay emotions other than hate and anger- it was no less than he deserved though. "Kurt, I'm s-"

"I don't want to hear it! Just... don't.! Kurt's voice broke on the last word.

Blaine's face crumpled slightly as he shrank back a little, "I know you don't, but...", he trailed off when Kurt narrowed his eyes, his lips forming a tight line.

Exhaling, Kurt looked Blaine directly in the eyes, "I honestly don't care right now. You were out of line, Blaine. I was only trying to help, and you threw it back in my face."

"I know, I know I did, and I'm s-" he stopped when Kurt frowned t him, "I regret that – so, so much – but I can't go back and change that; I don't care if you don't want to hear it, I'm sorry, yeah? I'm sorry I don't talk abut my feelings, I'm sorry I yelled at you, and I'm sorry I'm an awful boyfriend." Blaine had started crying, "I'm so sorry, really, I am, but... I don't want to lose you. Kurt, you mean everything to m,e, seriously, you're the reason I wake up, and the reason I go to sleep smiling each night.

"I hope that one day I'll be able to wake up next to you every day, and be able to tell people '_yeah, that guy over there, he's my husband_'. Yes, Kurt, I want to marry you someday, I don't ever want to lose you; I would do anything to make I don't, I'll tell you everything if it means I get to keep you as my boyfriend." By the end of his 'speech', Blaine's face was shining with tears, his eyes were pink and puffy, and he was trembling all over. His breathing became more fast-paced and forced, as he clutched at the door frame, unsure of what was happening; it felt like his throat was closing up, like the walls were closing in on him. Everything began to lose focus and... just... sort of... go black... and then... there was nothing.

"Blaine?" Kurt bit his lip, rushing over to his boyfriend (they _were_ still boyfriends, weren't they?), and quickly grabbing him as he began to slump against the door frame, his hands going limp, his eyelids closing, and his breathing slowing.

"Whu'?" Blaine mumbled, his eyelids fluttering slightly a moment later.

Kurt let out a breath of relief, and looked down to the man whose head was now resting in his lap (he'd taken him over to the couch and lain him down, sitting and resting his curly head on his lap). "Thank God you're okay." He gasped out.

"What?" Blaine looked at Kurt blearily, not sure if the argument had really happened.

Kurt stroked his fingers through the curly that hung loosely on Blaine's sweaty forehead. "You blacked out. I think you worked yourself up too much, and you just sort... went. I was worried about you." He smiled lightly down at the curly haired boy, seeing his eyes misted over with unshed tears.

"Thank you." When he saw Kurt quirk and eyebrow, he said "For caring... and... for not leaving."

"I could never leave, not even if you wanted me to."

"I don't!" Blaine said the minute Kurt had finished his sentence. "I love you, and I don't want you to leave, not ever."

Kurt rested a hand on Blaine's cheek, brushing his thumbs across the defined bone lightly, "I'm not going anywhere, calm down."

Ignoring Kurt's protests, Blaine sat up and positioned himself so that he was facing Kurt. He took his left hand and said "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for how I acted, I just... I don't usually talk about things that bother me, you know, but if you want me to then I'll talk to you, I'll tell you. I will, I promise.", he had started to absentmindedly rub his thumb where Kurt's fourth finger met the knuckle (Kurt had noticed, and was smiling lightly at the gesture).

"Did you mean everything you said, in the kitchen I mean?" Blaine smiled lightly and nodded, "Well, I'm glad. And you don't have to tell me, not unless you want to – I won't force you to."

Once again, Blaine nodded, "I know, but I think you're right: maybe I should talk about everything."

* * *

><p>Kurt held Blaine as he cried once again, stroking his fingers through his hair and whispering small, reassuring words in to his ear. He had told him everything that was bothering him, from the small things to the big ones. Kurt had learned that Blaine's father still hadn't totally warmed up to the idea of his son being gay, he would often belittle his son when his wife was out and it was just the two of them (his mother had a little more decency than her husband, and was at least civil to her son); his grandmother (whom he was very close to), was ill in hospital, and the doctors didn't think she would make it to Christmas; he had slight paranoia that sometimes Kurt got tired of him, and would eventually leave (Kurt had reassured him that he didn't have any intentions of leaving); Blaine was also still quite hurt by how his father had treated him the previous day; and Blaine was also worried about how the workload at McKinley would be in comparison to that of Dalton. Blaine was basically worrying about everything, plus he was often reliving things that has happened to him in the past, and he felt that telling Kurt would be like giving him extra worries. The thing was that, well, it wasn't. Kurt would worry about Blaine whether he gave him a reason to or not. Having Blaine tell him was sort of a relief, in some twisted way, and now he could stop worrying about Blaine and try to cheer him up, to ease his troubles.<p>

* * *

><p>Saturday came around much too coon for Kurt's liking, and he suddenly found himself delaying his morning moisturising routine until later that day. With a yawn and a groan of good bye, Kurt followed Finn outside, getting in to the passenger side of his step-brother's truck. He was soon in The Land of Nod.<p>

"Kurt, wake up!" Finn's voice and a shake to his shoulder pulled Kurt form his sleep.

"Wha'?" He mumbled, rubbing the heels of his hands over his eyes.

"Come on, we've got practise."

Football practise was something that Kurt could only describe as 'absolutely hilarious'. Watching the team practise that morning was like watching elephants do hopscotch. With half of the team falling over one another whilst trying to keep their eyes open, Kurt go the feeling that the practise would be about as beneficial as putting the the entire team in tutus and ballet pumps.

By the time it was over, Kurt was all but collapsing in to Finn's truck and passing out against the window. And when he arrived at home, he headed for his bedroom, sighing when he opened his door and saw Blaine laying on his bed. "I'll never be able to just fall on my bed and not squish you, will I?" When Blaine grinned and shook his head, he sighed once more, saying "Well, come on then. If I'm not going to get any sleep then I'm getting a blowjob in the shower."

Blaine frowned at Kurt in confusion. He was guessing that Kurt was tired and stressed (this usually caused his brain-to-mouth filter to malfunction, if you will). Shrugging, he nodded, getting off of the bed and following his boyfriend in to his ensuite bathroom.


	16. A little note 'deux'

**THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER!**

**A/N: **_Okay, so, sadly - yeah, you know it's bad when the best adverb I use is 'sadly' :P - I'm not going to be able to update this week or next (only not next week because it'll screw up my routine completely, and it has to fit around my step-sister visiting us), as I've been busy with coursework, and contributing to the two collaborative pieces I'm doing, and homework, and attempting to have some form of a social life. So, as you can guess, it's hard to find time to write my own stuff, you know. I'M SORRY! So, I'm going to try and write my arse off as much as I can, and have lots of pre-written chapters ready for the future so that you don't miss any updates again :)._

_Once again, I'm sorry, and I'm quite annoyed with myself, but I hope you stick with the story._

_Thanks, Josie, X. _


	17. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N:**_ So, I know I said I would post a fortnight ago, after not posting the time before that, and that I didn't, and I'm sorry. Exam preparation has started, I've had to book a limo for prom (apparently three months in advance is pretty late, as it took me forever to find a company that wasn't fully booked), I'm having to plan for my prom, I had to make a revision schedule that all but reduced me to tears when I realised that I'd have to revise every day from Monday to do as much as I need to. My exams don't start until May the fourteenth, and I'm having to start in a day :O. So, all of this along with homework, staying until five after school to do coursework, and having to sort out family stuff has delayed me getting this out. I've had the chapter finished for about a week, but haven't had time to type it up, and Klaine Week got in the way of posting last time._

_Anyways, I'm sorry this getting long, but I've just got a few more things that I need to go over. If you don't care, then just skip past all of the italics, but it's about when I'll be updating, etcetera, and something important about this chapter._

_So, I shan't think I'll be able to update regularly for the next three months or so, as that's when my last exam is (June the twenty first), so, yeah. As I mentioned before, I'm going to be revising every day, so I don't know when I'll have time to write. I'll be on exam leave from May the eleventh, so I'm hoping that I'll have a little bit of time to write then as I won't be at school as often (I'm going to go in by choice to get a bit of revision help, though, of course), but I can't be sure. So, don't expect chapters to come on frequently, but there may be the odd drabble or oneshot that pops up in between revision when I'm on a break or something (I've got a lot of unfinished oneshots that I'd like to finish and post at some point)._

_Also, there's a trigger in this chapter, so, yeah, just thought I'd let you know. Also, it's a little bit shorter than usual. And a quick reminder that this chapter is The Big Game, and I am English, and know nothing about football (only what the internet and the Missus have told me)._

_Sadly, guys, I don't own Glee – pft! Story... of... my life! - just an overactive imagination and a love for Klaine._

_Anyways, enjoy, and let me know what you think if you'd like. Thanks, Josie, X._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Fourteen.<strong>_

Kurt leaned against the wall as Blaine wished him good luck in the game. He sighed, opened his eyes, and said "Blaine, why did I agree to this?"

"Because you love football, and you_ know_ I love a man in a jersey." Blaine winked at his boyfriend, "Now, get out there and wow them all." He then leant forward to kiss Kurt's forehead (he wouldn't admit that he had to go on tip-toe), smiling at him before he went to get his seat with Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, and a few other Birds (Nick and Jeff had invited themselves, along with David, Wes, Trent, Flint, and Thad). When Blaine was gone, Kurt exhaled heavily, running a hand through his hair (he didn't care what it looked like, eh was going to be wearing a helmet soon). He felt like curling up in to a ball for the duration of the game, at least then the only pressure he would feel would be that of his knees pressing against his chest. He sighed once more before walking in to the locker room to put on his shoulder pads and get his helmet.

Kurt curled his toes in anticipation as he watched the game. The points were pretty close, with McKinley behind by seven points – oh, no, one point. Finn had just scored a touchdown. And then Kurt was watching as they team attempted a two-point conversion, and succeeded in the try. Soon, however, the opposing team scored two touchdowns, and two field goals. The time until the end of the game grew shorter, and Kurt cheered loudly when another touchdown was scored, and the team was opting for Kurt to take the try, as they didn't want to chance messing up a two-point conversion, and they knew Kurt had this in the bag.

As much as the team believed in him, Kurt felt uncertainty run through his veins, along with a hint of excitement. Truthfully, he always loved when he was called to take a try, but when the pressure was like this, he would feel pretty damned nervous.

As he took his three steps back and to the left, Kurt went through his _Single Ladies_ routine in his head, seeing a mini image of himself doing the moved. And then he was going in a straight line towards the ball at a half-jog, kicking, and watching as the ball flew through the air, crossing his fingers as it neared his target – the goal posts. He was holding his breath as it went through the posts, and the game ended. Kurt still wasn't breathing as the cheers erupted around him. His jaw dropped a little in amazement, and his mind suddenly caught up with what was going on around him. Suddenly, he was jumping up and down, squealing lightly as he was engulfed in a group hug from all of the Glee football players and the Glee Cheerios (though this was only Brittany and Santana as Sue still refused to let Quinn join, no matter how many times she asked – begged – and Kurt wouldn't have accepted the hug from her as he and the rest of the Glee girls still hated her for what she had done to Rachel). As the congratulations were thrown at him, he felt himself being crushed even more, and was able to see some of the more neutral football players joining in with the hug, along with some of the other Glee club members. And over the dozens of shoulder he saw Blaine standing on the sidelines with his parents, Coach Beiste, and Mister Schuester. His boyfriend was grinning proudly, with his arms folded over his chest, just like his father was, Carole smiling happily with a hand on Burt's upper arm.

He was waving lightly to Blaine as he was pushed in to the locker rooms by the rest of the team. Kurt hadn't stopped grinning since his brain had caught up, and his heart was still beating wildly with enjoyment. As numerous members of the team stripped down, Kurt sat on one of the benches and continued to smile to himself, feeling the slight ache in his jaw but being unable to stop. As the guys showered, Kurt heard Mike shout "Part at my house, guys!", and then a lot of cheers and loud whoops.

Just like at practise, Kurt was one of the last people in to the shower, and that was how he liked it. Smiling, he ran a hand through his dripping hair as he stood under the hot spray of water, singing to himself. Of course, as Kurt stood in the shower, he couldn't hear the sounds of someone approaching, the water and his singing muffling the person's footsteps on the tiled floor, just like the person's hand (he presumed it was a guy judging by the size and roughness of their hand), over his mouth did to the shocked cries he tried to let out. Now, he was cursing the fact that he faced away from the 'aisle' as he showered; his mouth was covered, and his body pressed up against the wall of the shower, making it near impossible to see who whom was his captor.

"Hey, Kurt."

And all too soon, Kurt knew exactly who was holding him against the wall. Cringing as he heard a zipper being undone, Kurt struggled in Dave's hold, trying to get away, but the fact that his body mass was about half of Dave's, and that he was pinned against the wall, caused this to prove difficult. As he writhed beneath Dave's body, he felt the other boy moving slightly, and suddenly his eyes were watering and a scream was rebounding back in to his mouth off of Dave's hand. Dave was pushing in to him, and the sensation was horrible. It felt like flames were licking across his body, and their intensity grew when he struggled against Dave.

"Damn it, Hummel, you're so... so fuckin' tight!" Dave growled in to his ear as he moved in and out of him, causing his body to press against the wall more.

Kurt whimpered and tried to get his bully away from him. To no avail, he simply felt Dave thrust in to him harder. Oh, it burned so much, he just wanted it to stop. The fact that he had never fingered himself (nor had Blaine), made the pain of the stretch excruciatingly agonising. The tears came faster as he realised that struggling would only inflict more pain, and that he was losing his virginity to the closeted jock who was his primary bully. It wasn't meant to be this way, he was meant to have a romantic evening with Blaine in which they would make love, and then he would fall to sleep in Blaine's arms. But no, he was in the shower of the school locker rooms being forced to have sex with his bully, and it broke his heart – it broke _him_.

He felt awful, like he was betraying Blaine, like he was cheating on him. He felt like dirt. It hurt that it wasn't Blaine inside of him most of all, though, both physically and emotionally. Biting his lip hard, Kurt gave one last attempt at trying to get Dave off of him, scrunching his watery eyes at the pain, and jerky thrust that the jock gave as he squeezed his hips painfully.

"Kurt? Are you in here? You've been ag-" Blaine's question was cut short when he walked in to the locker room and towards the showers to see some familiar chestnut hair poking over the top of someone's shoulder, and that someone's pants and underwear were around their ankles. The person was gasping and... _what were they doing to his beautiful Kurt?_ As if acting on instinct, Blaine was pulling the person away from his boyfriend, and pinning them against the wall, sending a continuous attack of punches in to Karofsky's face. He was crying angry tears as he did so, the blood getting all over his hands. He wanted to hurt this monster of a human being, wanted to _kill_ him. When he heard a whimper, he stopped, turning to see Kurt curled in to a ball in the corner of the shower block. Noticing that Karofsky was no longer trying to block his punches, and that his eyes were now closed, Blaine quickly stood up and made his way over to Kurt, only to have him flinch away from him and push himself as close to the wall and away from Blaine as he could. His heart ached painfully. As his tears were now full of sadness and worry, he knelt beside Kurt, still giving him space, and said "Baby, it's me, Blaine. I... you're safe now. I'm not going to hurt you, a... and I'm not going to let anyone else either." He put a hand out towards his boyfriend, biting his lip at the terrified look on his face and the tears streaking his cheeks. "I... I promise."

Kurt stared at Blaine through tear-filled eyes. Blaine... he looked like he wasn't going to hurt him, but so had Dave for a number of weeks. Through terrified eyes, he nodded. He saw the flash of hurt in Blaine's eyes, and it tore through him.

After showering, Kurt pulled on his clothes in a somewhat robotic manner, and then sat on one of the benches, staring ahead.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Blaine asked, getting Kurt's bags, helmet, and jacket from inside his gym locker. Kurt shook his head jerkily. "Mine?" Another shake. "Umm... Dalton?" There was a pause before Kurt bit his lip and slowly nodded, worry evident in his eyes. Blaine nodded in reply, putting Kurt's bags over his shoulders and handing the brunet his jacket and helmet, receiving a whispered 'thanks', in reply. Nodding again, he smiled weakly.

When they arrived at Dalton, Blaine sighed a little. For the whole ride, Kurt had opted for holding on to the back rest as opposed to wrapping his arms around his waist. When he saw that the other guys' cars were all in the garages, he texted Wes to ask him if he could room with someone else for tonight, and that he'd explain tomorrow. He got a reply of yes a moment later, and exhaled slightly. When they arrived at his and Wes' form room, he saw Wes walking down the corridor towards David and Thad's room. He unlocked the door, letting Kurt walk in first, and locked the door behind them. Turning, he saw Kurt sitting on the edge of his bed, not moving, staring at the wall opposite him. Tears began to fall down his cheeks as he stared, and he made no move to wipe at them. Slowly – carefully – Blaine made towards Kurt, a hand out to wipe away the tears. When he brushed a thumb against the brunet's cheek, catching the tears on it, he noticed Kurt's eyes widen, he flinched away from Blaine's hand, and was biting his lip, quite hard judging by how white it was. Pulling his hand back, Blaine looked down to his feet and muttered out an apology.

After a few moments of silence, Blaine looked to Kurt and said "Can I...?", gesturing to the spot beside him on the bed. Kurt gave a jerky nod of 'yes' in response. Cautiously, Blaine sat down on the bed, leaving a good foot of space between them. Kurt continued to stare at the wall with silent tears falling, and Blaine asked "Kurt, do you... do you want to talk about it?" Though he didn't expect Kurt to sit there and him a fully detailed recollection of the... incident, he did hope that maybe he would tell him how he was feeling, or if he wanted Blaine to do anything. Instead, all he got was Kurt turning, and looking at him with such a pained look on his face, with so much fear in his eyes, that Blaine had to bite his lip to stop from pulling Kurt in to his arms, or crying himself.

"I... no. Can... can I just... just have a shower?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, of course, baby. Umm, there's a towel in there, use whatever you want. Do you, like, want me to do anything for you?" Kurt shook his head jerkily, his eyes darting left and right. "Do you want to borrow some pyjamas?"

In barely a whisper, Kurt replied "Please."

Blaine stood up and went over to his chest of drawers, pulling out a pair of plaid pyjama pants and a grey, cotton Dalton gym shirt. He smiled a tight-lipped smiled as he handed them to Kurt, trying not to frown sadly as Kurt was iffy about taking the pyjamas from him. No, he refrained, and stayed still and smiling as Kurt finally took the clothes from him. Blaine told Kurt to call him if he needed anything, and went to lay on his bed while Kurt showered.

As he lay reading, not taking any of the words in, Blaine's face fell. Normally, Kurt would have been singing by now, it would have been beautiful, and Blaine would have been grinning from ear to ear. But no. Now, all Blaine heard was the running of the shower, and the muffled crying of Kurt. It was killing him. He just wanted to go and join Kurt in the shower and hold him until he stopped crying, but for now, all he could do was comfort Kurt with words; Kurt wouldn't let him touch him, would not even look him in the eye for long. So, for the time being, Blaine just continued to bite his tongue and attempt to retain the information that he read in his book.

Blaine looked at his watch – Kurt had been in the shower for over an hour now, and it didn't sound like he was making a move to get out any time soon. Eventually, after arguing back and forth with himself over it, Blaine got up off of the bed and made his way to the bathroom, knocking softly on the door, and saying "Kurt? Are... are you okay? I don't mean to bother you, I just... I just want to know that you're okay. Well, I know that you're not okay... but, you... you know what I mean." He stood by the door, waiting for an answer, waiting to hear Kurt talk, but he didn't. After a moment, he called "Kurt, baby, are you okay?"

No answer.

"Kurt, I'm going to come in." Blaine told his boyfriend, grabbing the handle and pulling the door open. Steam was filling the room, and the glass door of the shower had just as much covering it. "Kurt?" He knocked on the steamy glass door, but he didn't say anything. Worried now, he pulled the door open and saw Kurt sitting in the corner of the shower, clutching his knees to his chest, his face – his entire body, actually – bright red from the heat of the shower water. Bending down so he was at the same level as Kurt, he put a hand out slowly, and sat it over Kurt's hand that was on his knee, when he noticed that he wasn't flinching away. "Kurt, are you...", he stopped himself, "let's get you out of the shower, okay?"

Kurt shook his head rapidly, biting his lip as he did, fear and hurt evident in his eyes. "No. No, I... I'm not clean..."

"What? Kurt, you've been in the shower for over an hour now, you must be clean by now."Once again, Blaine was met by a jerky shake of the head.

"No, not clean – dirty. Dirty. Dirty. Dirty!" Every time he had said the word 'dirty', he had hammered his fist on the tiled wall before Blaine could stop him.

It was killing Blaine to see the tears streaming down Kurt's face. "Kurt, I... don't know what to do." Blaine's eyes were glassy as he said this, his grip tightening on Kurt's hand. "Wh... what can I do to help?"

Kurt shook his head, letting the tears fall down his cheeks as he muttered the word 'dirty', under his breath constantly.

"Kurt, please... you... you're scaring me. Please, just stop. Please!" Blaine was gripping both of Kurt's hands tightly, tears soaking his face along with the spray of the shower. He was scared, and eh didn't know what to do, so he just climbed in the shower and sat next to Kurt, pulling him in to his arms and against his chest, ignoring his slight struggles. As Blaine cried himself, he stroked his fingers through Kurt's wet hair, telling him constantly that he wasn't dirty, that he was perfect.

After the two has sat in the showered, crying, for about fifteen minutes, Blaine stood up and got out of the shower, taking two towels down from the shelf, hanging one over his shoulder and going towards the shower, pulling Kurt up and wrapping a towel around his waist before he began drying his face with the other. He was shocked now by how quiet Kurt had become, like he had been earlier when he was sitting on Blaine's bed, Then, he took the towel with him in to his room, telling Kurt that he would change in there while he used the bathroom.

When Kurt finally walked out of the bathroom, he saw that Blaine was laying on Wes' bed, and pulled back the sheets on his own for him. He smiled slightly – barely – and climbed under the sheets. "Thanks, Blaine." He said quietly.

"No problem. I love you." He blew a kiss to Kurt across the gap between the two beds, causing the brunet to let a small smile slip out, and said "Goodnight. Sleep well."

"Yeah, you too."


	18. Chapter Fifteen

Guys! So, yes, as I said last chapter, updating would not be frequent due to exams. Well, not frequent isn't exactly correct, non-existent, however, is spot on. So, yes, with the amount of revision (classes inclusive), sorting our for Prom, and trying not to have a social life quite like my updates, I struggled for time to sit on the computer and type. Though, I say this, I'm hoping some of you are sitting there like 'you write in a book, you've told us this before', because then I can give you one of Rachel's metaphorical gold stars and say YES! Yes, you are right, I do write in a book. And, you know what? I've written quite a bit. Yes, I am two thirds of the way through chapter seventeen in my book, and just remember that this is chapter fifteen. So, yes, I have written two and two thirds of chapters, which is quite awesome given that finding time was hard! Although, I have these pre-written chapters, I will not be updating more frequently; updates will come out every two weeks, like they used to, around the weekend time (usually a Saturday or Sunday, British times), and will continue to write in the book as I update.

Well, without further adieu, I give you chapter fifteen of _Blazers, 'Ball Players, and Beards_. It's a little shorter than usual, but that's because of a need for the ending to be at a certain point, because it's kind of like a set-up for the next chapter.

Thanks for sticking around. I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think if you'd like. Thanks, Josie, X.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Fifteen.<strong>_

The next morning, Blaine was sitting with Kurt crying silently in to his shoulder. This had happened on numerous occasions during the night; Kurt would suddenly wake, and he would be in tears, laying in the foetal position. At first, Kurt had cowered away from Blaine, but as this happened more times, Kurt eventually let Blaine comfort him. And though it sent terrible ideas that he should not think about to his mind, Kurt had asked Blaine to come and sleep on the bed with him, saying that it may help with the nightmares. Blaine had agreed, and had climbed in to his bed, making sure to keep space between them. Alas, to no avail, this had not helped; Kurt's nightmares had been persistent, haunting him through the night, torturing his mind.

As Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, he whispered small things in to his ear, telling him about how he was safe, and that nobody would be able to hurt him – that he wouldn't let them. Soon, Kurt calmed down, and Blaine went to get some breakfast for the two of them to eat in his room (he knew Kurt would not want to eat with everyone in the food hall). When he returned to his room with their breakfast, he opened the door to see Kurt crying on a worried-looking Jeff's shoulder. He put their breakfast on the desk, and quickly went to Kurt's side. Kurt turned to him and nestled his face in to Blaine's side, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Jeff looked to Blaine, saying that he had come to talk to Wes, and he had found Kurt curled up, in tears, on the bed. Blaine nodded, said his thanks, and told him that Wes would most likely be with Thad and David, that he had stayed the night with them. Before Jeff had a chance to ask, Blaine said "He's not feel to well."

The blond gave him a look that told him he was delivering old news, and asked "Is there anything Nicky or I can do to help?"

Blaine shook his head, "Not at the moment. I'll let you know if there is anything, though, okay?" The blond nodded, "All right, thanks."

Once Jeff had left, Blaine looked to Kurt and said "What was it, baby?"

Kurt looked up to his boyfriend, silent tears still streaking his cheeks, and said "While you were gone, I fell asleep, and... he... he wouldn't leave me... wouldn't leave me alone... he just kept... and you... you weren't there." Kurt then began to cry again, his sobs wracking his lithe, shaking body.

"Ssh... it's okay, Kurt, I'm here. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Blaine stroked his thumbs across Kurt's cheeks, wiping away the traces of tears. Kurt nodded through his weakening sobs, and nestled his face in to Blaine's neck, slowly calming down. When Kurt was quiet, and his breathing back to its normal rhythm, Blaine said "Now, come on, let's have some breakfast."

After the two had eaten breakfast (Kurt considerably less than deemed healthy), Blaine looked to Kurt and said "What's the plan?", not knowing whether Kurt was planning to go home, stay with Blaine, or if there was another idea floating around that pretty head of his. Kurt looked at him with such a childlike expression that it brought a tear to Blaine's eye. He saw the confusion in Kurt's face, the lost innocence, the desire to just forget everything that had happened. Blaine saw that and so much more. How Blaine wished he could take it all away from Kurt, just make him feel better. But he knew that he couldn't, and he hate that. Kurt didn't deserve it – nobody did! – but his precious Kurt most certainly did not. "Do you want to stay here? Or I can take you home if you want me to. Just tell me what you want and I'll do my best to make it happen." After Kurt had murmured about wanting to stay with Blaine, Blaine nodded and asked if her could have a hug. A slow nod came from Kurt, and then Blaine was wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and resting his head in the crook of his neck. Tears began to flood his eyes as he sobbed "I'm sorry, Kurt, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I let him do that to you, and so sorry I couldn't protect you! I'm so, so sorry, Kurt, please forgive me!"

Kurt held Blaine, tears coming to his own eyes as he did so, and said "No, it... it's not..." He exhaled, "Blaine, look at me," when his boyfriend finally looked up at him, tears silently rolling down his cheeks, he took his face in his hands and said "This... what he... what he did, it's not your fault. Believe me when I say that this is on no way your fault. You didn't make him... do that to me – you stopped him-"

"Not soon enough." Blaine muttered under a sob, looking down, a fresh wave of tears glassing his eyes.

"No! No, it's... it's my fault, if anyone's..." Kurt let go of Blaine's face and sat back on his bed/ And then he was letting his head fall on to the pillows, and looking at Blaine's feet. He watched as Blaine's feet began to move, and then felt arms around his wait, causing him to jump a little (though, truthfully, he knew it was going to happen).

Blaine leant his forehead on the back of Kurt's neck and muttered "Not your fault, baby.", pressing a kiss against the spot where his spine was visible. Kurt shrugged in his hold slightly. "It's not, I promise." And then he pulled Kurt closer to him, if it where possible, and said about taking a nap before they did something. Blaine didn't want to be insensitive, but he refused to let Kurt fall in to a rut of nothingness, he didn't want to see him like he had when school started back up... _Oh_, he thought. He considered asking Kurt about his suspicions, but decided against it. Now wasn't the time for questions like that. No, he would give Kurt a little while to heal, and then he would approach him about his thoughts when he believed the time was right (he hoped it would not take too long).

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were sat in the library as it was the place with the least inhabitants that was not Blaine's room (And this was only because it was the beginning of Spring break). They were on one of the couches that had a large window behind it, and Blaine was reading <em>The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn <em>to Kurt, the brunet's head resting in his lap, his fingers running light through the chestnut locks absent-mindedly as he read. The two had ended up in Dalton's immaculate, and vastly extensive, library after Blaine had said that they were to do something outside of Blaine's room as they had been in there for two days, and that it was not good for either of them (and he thought Wes might like to go in to his own room). Eventually, Kurt had suggested that they go to the library so that he could listen to Blaine read. So, there they sat for most of the day.

About three in the afternoon, Blaine received a text from one blond boy that he knew was concerned.

_Klaine, y u no in dorm room? XD xxx_

Blaine smiled at Jeff's three kisses, and sent a message back saying that they were in the library, reading.

"Story tiiiiiime!"

Blaine and Kurt both looked up to see Jeff and Nick coming in to the library, Jeff being give a piggyback by Nick. Blaine's hand was running circles through Kurt's hair again; he had noticed Kurt flinch at the duo's cry. He knew Kurt was okay with Jeff, so he would be okay with Nick, but he also knew that Kurt would scare easily for a while. When he next looked up, Nick and Jeff were settling on the opposite couch, Jeff leaning against Nick's shoulder, like he had seen before, and then the two were both looking at him expectantly. He looked down at Kurt and saw him smiling slightly (of course! He was all up for getting the two together, and this was progress). The brunet caught his eyes and said "Carry on reading, please?" Blaine smiled at Kurt, nodded, and continued to read, looking up every so often to see that Kurt's eyes were on Nick and Jeff, watching as the two whispered back and forth between themselves quietly. Blaine looked at the pair on the opposite couch when his curiosity finally got the better of him, and he saw Jeff smiling sweetly at Nick, the dark haired boy oblivious to this. With a light smile to himself, Blaine cleared his throat lightly and carried on reading.

The day – and book – ended with Kurt asleep on Blaine in the same position he had been when listening to his boyfriend reading, and Blaine was smiling down at him. Nick and Jeff were both asleep as well, Jeff's head nestled in to Nick's shoulder, with his arms wrapped around the other boy's chest.

When it got to seven in the evening, Blaine gently woke Kurt, pointing to the snoozing pair on the other couch. After he had rubbed his eyes a little, Kurt sat up and smiled at the two. Blaine was smiling himself, because Kurt was happy, and he had not woken once during his nap, only whimpered once right at the very beginning of his doze. "Come on, let's wake them up and then go and get some dinner, yeah?"

Kurt nodded, mewling contentedly in the back of his throat as he stretched high in to the air. "Mmm, I'd like that." He got up and walked straight to the other couch, gently shaking Jeff's shoulder and saying the blond's name a few times lightly.

When Jeff awoke a few moments later, he smiled at Kurt, noddign when the brunet told him it was just past seven, and began to wake Nick, patting his thigh lightly and murmuring in to his ear, "Hey, Nicky, wake up. Come on, it's dinner time." As if the mention of food was a blessing of an alarm, Nick's head shot up, and he smiled at the blond, his eyes looking down to where the other boy's hand sat. Kurt did not miss the eye contact that was shared between the two of them. When Blaine got back from returning one of Mark Twain's many great works, Kurt caught his hand in his own pulled him out of the large library doors, saying that he had wanted to leave the couple to 'phase two', telling him that, before Blaine could ask, he hadn't a clue what phase two was exactly, but that he was sure that that was it, and that eh wasn't going to risk the chance that it might be by staying in there and ruining it. Their fingers stayed intertwined, and then they were running, and for a moment, Kurt did not have to worry, he was just smiling, remembering the day when he and Blaine had first met. It would always be his favourite day, because it was the first day he felt the tingles in his fingers that you get when that person you're just meant to be with touches you. That evening, as the two sat with their friends eating dinner (Blaine had asked Kurt whether he would like to at in his room, or in the food hall with the others, and he had chosen the latter), Kurt felt like he was back to normal, like he didn't have to worry about anything.

Later that evening, Kurt had a slight setback. The two were walking down the corridor, towards Blaine and Wes' dorm room, (though Wes had said he would 'hole up' with Thad and David for as long as they needed him to), and someone had come rushing through the hallway, chasing another grinning boy, and had accidentally knocked Kurt in to the wall. Kurt's eyes had gone wide as he looked at Blaine, fear in the blue-grey orbs. They eventually made their way to Blaine's room, and were sitting on the bed, Blaine holding Kurt's hand and reassuring him that he was okay. And after a while, Kurt believed him. He then decided that he would attempt to make progress; as Blaine walked out of the bathroom in his pyjamas, Kurt lay on Blaine's bed and patted the spot beside him not flinching his his boyfriend laid down on the bed – he even made to rest his head on Blaine's chest. That was the best night of sleep had had since... the incident.

* * *

><p>Placing his phone in the back butt pocket of his pants, Kurt sighed. It was another call from his dad that he had 'missed' – the ninth! – since Friday. Kurt could not bring himself to talk to his father, be cause he knew that Burt would recognise the change in him – he would be able to tell by how Kurt talked. And he couldn't talk to his dad about... <em>that<em>! No, he knew his dad's reaction would be quite like that of when his father had found out about Dave previously. With an exasperated sigh, Kurt flopped back on the bed, running a hand through his hair and staring up at the white ceiling. He had stared up at it many a time, and each time he got the same answer – nothing.

"Are you... are you okay, Kurt?" Blaine's voice pulled Kurt from his staring contest with the ceiling.

"huh... what?" Kurt stammered, sitting up to look at the culprit who had disturbed his pointless thoughts.

"I said, are you okay?" Blaine repeated, looking at Kurt with a look of worry and confusion.

"Yeah. Yeah, just... just my dad." Kurt mumbled, removing the creases from his shirt.

"You know you're going to have to talk to him at some point, don't you?" Kurt nodded sadly. "Is there any way I can help?" Blaine asked after a moment.

"D'you have a time machine?" The brunet mumbled.

"I'll just... yeah, I'll just leave you to your thoughts." Blaine whispered, sighing. As if he didn't feel responsible enough as it were. So, with a sad parting smile (though, he was sure it looked more like a grimace), Blaine left the room and started to make his way to his friends' room.

Without a second thought, Blaine turned the doorknob and walked through the door, his jaw dropping at what he saw. "I, erm... oh!" Blaine turned and walked away, mumbling his apologies whilst trying to process what he had just seen.


	19. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: **_Guys! Well, what can I say, stuff's going well: I'm three quarters of the way through chapter eighteen in my book; my holiday went awesomely; it's been sunny all of this week, so I'm tanned – I didn't burn once! XD. Anywho, chapter sixteen. What did all of you think Blaine saw? Is it what he _did _see? *TV voice* "Find out this episode. Only on... Fox!" Aha, okay, so I'm making it seem all drastic and whatnot. The truth is, I had a lot of different ideas, and it took me the best part of an hour to eek it out to this one after running each different scenario through my head in correspondence with the rest of the story. Finally, this one worked. And it was a nice twist. Oops,I've said too much X')._

_Also, apologies as I've not proof-read it, simply typed and uploaded._

_Anyway, enjoy, and let me know what you thought if you'd like to. Thanks, Josie, X._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Sixteen.<strong>_

Trying to work out what was going on and where he should go, Blaine paused at the end of the hallway. _What about Jeff? _

"Blaine!" Blaine turned at the calling of his name to see a dark head of hair following after him. "I can explain." Nick mumbled, looking at Blaine with pleading eyes. Nick looked so scared as he begged Blaine with his eyes to listen. Blaine nodded, causing Nick to exhale in relief. Nick then began to walk down the hallway to his and Jeff's dorm room, Blaine now following him.

"Thad, err... thanks. Thanks a lot." Nick smiled awkwardly at the other dark haired boy. Thad placed his hand on Nick's upper arm, gave it a squeeze, and smiled at him, telling him it was no problem at all. Once the other boy had left, Blaine sat down on Jeff's bed, looking at Nick's and seeing the rumpled bed sheets. Nick sat on his own bed, putting his head in his hands as he exhaled.

Blaine cleared his throat and decided to break the ice of the conversation, "Nick, what about you and Jeff?" He paused to see if Nick would answer. "Do you, like, not like him like that?"

Nick's head shot up. "No!" He stood up, running a hand through his hair as he said "No, it's not that – quite the opposite, actually – but... well, how can I say it other than 'I can't kiss him'?"

Blaine frowned, "Why?"

"I just... kissing a guy is different from kissing a girl, I don't... I can't do it, and I don't want to be bad with Jeff." Nick sounded defeated and slightly ashamed.

When Blaine thought about it, Nick was right. From the little experience he had had – kissing Rachel twice – he had to agree, kissing a girl most definitely _was _different to kissing a guy. With a girl, it was all working together, whereas with a guy, there was that after the fight for dominance. It was human nature. Males fought for dominance, and they always would. In any case. Kissing a guy was like Danny dancing with Cha Cha in _Grease_; it was heated, ferocious at times, competitive, and searching for regularity, for the comfortable and 'completing' stage that was often discovered once the battle was over and a momentum was found.

"You guys have rimmed each other, and he didn't seem to think you were so bad then!" Blaine held back the half-laugh that bubbled in his throat.

Sighing heavily, Nick sat on Jeff's bed, beside Blaine, and said "I was drunk, Blaine – we both were!"

"And?" Blaine asked, "That shouldn't make a difference."

"Blaine, how long have you known me? You know alcohol and I make and awesome team for the night – we both have no idea of what goes one!"

Blaine raised and eyebrow. "Should I be worried that you're talking about alcohol like it's a person?"

"No."

"Okay. So, why the... "Blaine jokingly made kissy noises, "... with Thad?"

Nick sighed. "Like I said, I don't know how to kiss a guy. I... I wanted to learn , you know, like, how it... and what's good and stuff. Do you know what I mean?"

Blaine nodded. He looked to see Nick again looking almost defeated. He looked so young. Blaine felt quite sorry for Nick, because he was so confused; he knew what he wanted, but he didn't believe in himself enough to think that he could get it. His friend had no confidence in himself. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I know what you mean." Blaine smiled at his friend. "Nick, you have nothing to worry about. Finding out how each other works is something that you and Jeff need to do together; kissing Thad will be different to kissing Jeff." Nick nodded sadly. And then he exhaled and leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Hey, Nick, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight; I hear they're showi-" Blaine and Nick looked at the blond who had just entered the room. "Hey, Blainers, what are you doing here?" He paused before saying "What's up, Nicky?", walking closer to the bed.

"Nothing. I just wasn't feeling to good, so Blaine came and brought me some Tylenol." Nick replied, smiling weakly at the boy who was now crouching in front of him.

Jeff smiled, "Well, if you're not feeling to well, we can always go to the movies another day.", rubbing Nick's thigh gently. "We could even have a movie night with our favourite couple, is they're up for it." Jeff winked at Blaine.

"I'd like that." Nick smiled (and his smile was a genuinely happy msile, Blaine noticed).

"I'll ask Kurt later and let you know, okay?" Blaine told the two, standing up and telling Nick to feel better before he left.

* * *

><p>Blaine was welcomed back to his dorm by a sad looking Kurt saying "I'm sorry. That... I was mean."<p>

Blaine simply said "Don't worry about it.", and wrapped his arms around Kurt as the brunet repeated 'sorry's between small sobs in to his chest. He slowly took the two of them to his bed and rubbed his hand up and down Kurt's back, telling him not to worry, and that it was fine.

When Kurt's sobs had eventually subsided, Blaine looked at him and said "Feeling better?" When Kurt nodded, he smiled and laid down, holding his arms open and inviting Kurt to lay with him. He grinned when Kurt did not even hesitate, and laid down beside him and snuggled in to his boyfriend's arms.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing." Blaine whispered, squeezing Kurt's waist gently.

"No, it's something. You're giving up your Spring break to pretty much babysit me – that's something."

Blaine pressed a light kiss to the back of Kurt's neck and said Kurt, I _love_ you – I would do _anything _for you. Anything."

Kurt smiled, "That... honestly means so much. Thank you."

The two lay together for a while, simply revelling in the comfort of being with each other. "Oh, I forgot to say," Blaine began, "Nick and Jeff are having a movie night and wondered if we wanted to go."

"We... we should go." Kurt wanted to go, he wanted to enjoy a normal night with his friends. He didn't want to be treated like, as Coach Sylvester liked to refer to him as, a porcelain doll. He could get through this – he would – for Blaine. "It'll be fun."

"Are you sure?" Kurt nodded, causing Blaine to smile. "Okay. Can you hand me my phone so I can text them to let them know, please?" Kurt stretched his hand towards Blaine's bedside table and clutched his boyfriend's phone in his hand, placing it in the hands of the owner, which were still wrapped around his waist. Kurt giggled as Blaine typed around him, making a few mistakes, to which Blaine said 'touch-typing only works _so _well on a touch screen phone', when Kurt told him about them after.

'_I think that was a 'yes', so we'll see you in an hour. Shower before, bring Pjs, and get over here with awesome DVDs :3. Jeff and Nick x._'

Kurt sat up a little in Blaine's hold, saying "I'm going to shower." Once he was out of Blaine's arms and off of the bed, he paused for a moment before saying "Join me?"

Blaine furrowed his brow, "I don't... I don't think that's, erm, a good idea, Kurt." He stammered, not looking his boyfriend in the eyes. If he looked at Kurt, he would see just _how much _Blaine wanted to do as he was asked.

Kurt cleared his throat lightly before saying "Blaine, I... I know what you're thinking, and I won't think that. I just... I don't want to have to remember what..." He paused, inhaling and exhaling, before saying "Karofsky did... every time I shower. I don't want to be afraid of having a shower with the man I love – I don't want what he... did to me to affect our relationship." Kurt's eyes had started to water, and tears brimmed his shining blue eyes. "Blaine... I love you, and I trust you. I trust you with everything." He was then pulled in to Blaine's arms, and he felt his boyfriend run his fingers through his hair as he let out soothing noises. Kurt clung to Blaine hard, clung to him for dear life. Blaine was his anchor at the moment, Blaine was the one holding Kurt completely together. His seams were still weak, but Blaine was putting in those little threads that just held him together, that ones that stopped him from splitting the whole way and becoming... useless.

After he had stopped crying, Kurt looked at Blaine and sent him a watery smile, leaning forward and just brushing his lips over Blaine's. Blaine smiled and leant his forehead against Kurt's; it felt like they were starting over. It was like they were skirting about each other slightly, treading carefully, being sure not to overstep the mark. It was refreshing, even if under sad circumstances, because, in a way, her was getting the chance to fall in love with Kurt all over again.

"So, will you?" Kurt whispered, pulling back from Blaine.

Smiling softly, Blaine said "If you want me to then I will." Kurt smiled and slipped his hand in to Blaine's, walking towards the bathroom with him.

When in the bathroom, Blaine said "I'll get in first, okay?" Kurt nodded. Blaine thought that Kurt would feel less threatened if it was him coming towards Blaine, rather than the other way round. So, slowly, after turning on the shower, Blaine took his clothes off and made his way in to the shower. He looked to Kurt to see the other boy with cheeks tinted pink as he bit his lip. Blaine sent him a soft smile and winked at him. And then Kurt began to remove his own clothes, placing each item on the lid of the toilet, and Blaine held eye contact with him the whole time. As Kurt stepped in to the shower and pulled the glass door closed behind him, Blaine smiled at him the whole time, and then took Kurt's hands in his own, pulling them to his mouth and placing feather-like kisses on each of the knuckles.

"Turn around." Kurt said, and Blaine did as asked, and took the bottle of shampoo and conditioner – Kurt still could not fathom how a two-in-one left Blaine's hair looking and feeling so nice – and squirted some in to his palm, massaging it in to Blaine's hair after.

"I like this." Blaine said.

"Mmm, me too." Kurt replied, smiling to himself. He wasn't lying. He did like it, because these memories of being in the shower with the man he loved would slowly overwrite those that contained Karofsky, and hopefully take away the memories of pain and fear that was still able to spark up inside him. No, this was good.

Their shower proceeded in much the same fashion as they used to; washing each other's hair, light touches and kisses, and Kurt had even asked Blaine to wash his back (Blaine had not expected him to ask that; turning his back meant trusting, and as much as Blaine knew Kurt trusted him, he got the feeling that Kurt was trying hard not to remember that Friday), to which he made sure to use slow, gentle, loving movements as he did so. And then after the two had dried off, they got in to their pyjamas, each picked out a few of Blaine's DVDs, and made their way to Nick and Jeff's room. The two giggled about the fact that they were in their pyjamas at just gone two in the afternoon on their way along the halls of Dalton.

"Ha! I told you they'd come in their pyjamas!" was how Jeff greeted Kurt and Blaine at the door, turning to yell at Nick. "Hi." He then said, waving lightly and smiling.

Nick then appeared at the door saying "No. You said Blaine would, but you never said Kurt would."

Jeff waved off the comment with a "Minor details. Now, _mueve tu lindo trasero_, our guests are ageing on the spot as we speak."

Nick frowned and said "I still don't know what you're saying.", and moved to go and sit on one of the beds, rolling his eyes.

Kurt was now biting his lip as he grinned, thanking McKinley for making French _and _Spanish mandatory classes. "That's the only Spanish you know, isn't it?"

The blond nodded his head and grinned, "I learnt it specially!"

Winking at him, Kurt said "Yes, I could tell."

Jeff furrowed his brow before Blaine brought an explanation; "Kurt takes French and Spanish at McKinley." The blond's cheeks burned as he slowly made his way in to his and Nick's room, letting the two show themselves in.

When the two were inside, Nick came bounding up to them asking "Who made Jeff blush?"

"Guilty." Kurt put in as Blaine pointed at him, grinning.

"How?"

"Because I know what he said."

"Oh, tell me" He uses is _all _the time!"

Before Kurt could even open his mouth, Jeff was coming over and saying "I'll ruin that _Armani _you wore to Rachel's party if you say a word!"

Kurt scoffed. "Please! You couldn't tell and _Armani _if it came up and punched you in the face, let alone even remember which _Armani_ I wore." Jeff then described Kurt's favourite _Armani_, theone he wore at Rachel's party. "How do you remember that? You drank enough to put a donkey down."

"I remember everything that happened at the party." Jeff simply said.

Kurt saying '_you do?_', was not heard due to Nick's head shooting towards Jeff as he half-screamed, worry in his face, "You do?"

Jeff nodded his head, furrowing his brow.

"Even when we... ?"

Jeff nodded.

"And you're not, like... grossed out?"

Jeff shook his head, his features softening.

"Oh..." The blush that rose up Nick's neck and towards his cheeks was visible to them all. "Erm..."

"Nick, you don't... you don't have to feel-" Jeff began.

Nick cleared his throat, "Umm, I have to... to go to the bathroom.", and then he hurried in the direction of their shared bathroom.

"Nick, don't!" And then the clicking of the door being locked was heard. By now, Kurt and Blaine had begun to feel like intruders.

"We can... we can go if..." Kurt trailed off.

"No! No, he'll be fine, I just need to... do something." Jeff was now bent down in front of the door, his body covering what he was doing, and then there was another click, and he grinned in satisfaction. "There we go. Just... get comfy, and we'll be out soon." The door closed behind Jeff after he had walked in, and it locked again.

* * *

><p>"Why did I ever show you that?" Nick groaned from his position on the floor, pressing his head in to his knees, which were pulled up to his chest.<p>

"Because you're awesome!" Jeff said, sitting down beside the dark haired boy. He knocked his shoulder against Nick's. "Nick, look at me." Nick's mess of hair shook a little, in a gesture of 'no', Jeff supposed. "Please, Nicky?" Another shake. "Why not?"

"It's awkward."

"Nick, please, just look at me." He paused, seeing his friend move a little but not reveal his face. "You don't have to feel awkward around, Nick. I don't want you to ever feel awkward with me. Please, just look at me."

Slowly, Nick lifted his head up when he heard the earnest tone to Jeff's voice. "Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered, looking down at the tiles of the floor.

"About what, Rachel's?" Nick nodded. "Because I didn't think it mattered." Nick frowned. "I mean, it didn't make me look at you any differently – well, maybe a little more, actually – so I didn't think it mattered."

"But, I mean, did yo-"

Jeff silenced Nick by placing a hand on his cheek, turning his head towards him, and pressing his lips against Nick's. At first, Nick did nothing, and Jeff's heart stopped for a moment, but then he began to move his lips, and Jeff's heart resumed its earlier rhythm. When Jeff pulled back, he looked right in to Nick's eyes and said "It doesn't matter because I hope we can get to a point where... doing things like that would be normal, just a way of showing how much we care about each other."

Nick bit his lip. "Jeff, are..."

"Nicky, I don't want to be your friend any more, I want... I want... to be your... I want to be your boyfriend. Could... could I be?" Jeff would tell anyone that asked that that was the most terrifying thing he had ever done. His heart pounded against his chest, as if trying to escape.

Once again, Nick bit his lip, grinning, and nodded his head. "I'd... like that,"

Jeff was beaming, and leant in to kiss Nick again, his right hand going round his neck and just running through the light curls at the nape of his neck. His breath caught in his throat as a small moan fell from Nick's mouth and in to his own. He soon pulled back, to which Nick looked worried by, and put a hand to his head. "My brain needs more oxygen!" He moaned. "I'm gonna' ditch the contacts and grab my glasses before I die."

"Drama queen." Nick grinned.

"Hey, just '[cause I'm gay doesn't mean you get the right to call me a queen!"

Nick couldn't see Jeff's grin as he stood up, and stammered out a worried "Umm... I..."

"I'm messing with you dude." Jeff told him when he heard the uneasiness and anxiety in his tone.

Nick sat in thought for a moment before saying "I always saw you as bi' rather than gay."

When Jeff said "Boobs do nothing for me.", as he took his contacts out, Nick looked down to his chest and frowned. Jeff rolled his eyes, smiling slightly, and put the holder for his contacts on the side and extended a hand to his boyfriend (his body exploded when he thought about what had just happened), pulling him up and pressing their lips together briefly. "I'll never get tired of kissing you." He smiled, licking his lips.


	20. Chapter Seventeen

**A/N: **_Okay, so, as it's gotten closer to my vacation, I've found it harder and harder to find time to write, but I'm about a chapter and a half ahead, and should be able to keep it that way as I'll probably end up writing my arse off while I'm away, so the bi-weekly updates should continue as they are._

_Umm, I don't really know what to put here other than what did you think of the last chapter? Were you okay with the new point of view switch over? Don't worry, it shouldn't happen too often, but it did inspire me to start another project, sort of a sequel, when this and a few of my other projects are finished. I have got the plan written down, though, don't worry, and it will happen at some point, because, to put it lightly, I freaking love the idea. Just me being weird, though, I'm sure._

_Oh, and a little celebration for me, because I've now been writing fanfiction for just over a year. Whoo! X'D._

_Anywho, let's get to reading. Chapter seventeen? Yes, it's here for you :D._

_Enjoy, and let me know what you thought if you'd like. Thanks, Josie, X._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seventeen.<strong>_

As Nick and Jeff spoke in the bathroom, Kurt and Blaine did what had always been done for a movie marathon, and moved the bedside table to the corner of the room, near the wardrobe, and pushed the two double beds together, placing pillows against the wall to rest on. Once they had finished, they sat on the foot of the bed and sighed lightly, not a bad sigh, though, more a sigh of contentment. And then the sound of a door unlocking and opening was heard, and the couple's eyes shot to the – now open – bathroom door, watching Nick and Jeff walk out hand in hand. They grinned at their friends, Kurt nudging Blaine with his elbow and exchanging a look before the latter said "Sorry, Kurt, semester's over."

"So?"

Blaine chuckled lightly at the confused tone in his boyfriend's voice. "You said, and I quote, 'I am so getting the together. They'll be kissing in corridors before the semester's out'. Semester's over, and the corridors are still Nick-and-Jeff-kissing free. So, yeah, just letting you know that. Yeah..." He grinned and winked at Kurt. Kurt shoved his shoulder jokingly.

"_Anyway_, who's ready for a kick-ass movie marathon?" Jeff asked, showing a toothy smile.

And then the four of them were piling on to the bed, Blaine and Nick sitting next to each other with their boyfriends curled in to their chests. Just before they were about to begin, Jeff jumped up and went to the bedside table in the corner, opening a draw and pulling out his glasses. He returned to the bed, placing them on, and smiled as Nick pressed a light kiss to his nose. And then he pressed 'play' on the remote, and the last movie that had been on – _Role Models –_ began to play. When the movie was on, Blaine looked to Nick and grinned at him, and there was a small smile of satisfaction coming from the other boy in response; everything had worked out fine in the end.

As the movie continued, Blaine felt Kurt slowly become more affectionate as he snuggled deeper in to his hold. This was nice, it felt like things were back to normal, if only for the time being, but it was a start. So, for the duration of the films that day, the four boys stayed in the room, only leaving the room to meet the guy who was delivering their Chinese take-out (the school did not like the students to order food in, but they tended to turn a blind eye when it was the students staying during the holidays). And then they returned and ate their food from the cartons whilst another movie played in the background as they talked between mouthfuls to each other. It made both Blaine and Kurt smile when they thought about their 'Potterthon' that took place at Blaine house in quite the same manner.

Monday morning crept up on the four when a text buzzed through on Kurt's phone and alerted him of the time: two fifty seven.

'_Kurt, man, your dad's getting real worried. Why aren't you answering his calls? Where are you? Are you with Blaine? Finn._'

Kurt smiled sadly as he showed Blaine the text. He then began to type a reply:

'_Yes, I'm still with Blaine. I should be back by Friday. Kurt._'

Blaine pressed a kiss in to Kurt's hair and squeezed his waist lightly. He returned the small smile that Kurt sent him, and looked to see Nick sleeping with his head resting on top of Jeff's blond one. Kurt giggled lightly, and Blaine said "Shall we lay down and try and get some sleep?" Kurt nodded, and moved away from Blaine so that the two of them could lay down and snuggle up together and go to sleep.

Kurt fell to sleep smiling that night. Karofsky and the things he had done to him did not invade his mind as he tried to sleep, nor as he dreamt.

Tuesday brought an... interesting awakening.

"_Nicky!_" woke Blaine and Kurt from the slumber. Blaine turned his head blearily to see Nick on top of Jeff, his lips sealed to his boyfriend's neck, and Jeff with his head back, moaning Nick's name in a hushed voice, telling him that if he didn't stop they would wake the other two.

"Too late!" Kurt chirped, lifting his head so that it could seen over Blaine's chest. The two who had been 'caught in the act' blushed as Kurt sent his best bitch glare and muttered about beauty sleep while Blaine simply chuckled lowly.

"Umm... heh, sorry about that." Jeff said, pecking Nick before the other boy moved to sit beside him on the bed, trying to hide his flushed face in his boyfriend's shoulder. Jeff just laughed and pressed a kiss in to Nick's hair.

With a disgruntled sigh, Kurt muttered "It's fin, I s'pose. But if I end up with bags then it's on your head."

"Of course." Jeff replied, grinning. "Now, I don't know about you guys, but my stomach's begging for food, so I'm gonna' go get some breakfast. Coming?" There were a few replies before the four pulled themselves from their beds and traipsed towards the food hall to have breakfast, Blaine saying to Nick that he shouldn't feel embarrassed because they had been seen doing far more anyway, to which Nick simply bit his lip and tried not to blush.

At breakfast, Nick and Jeff's new relationship did not go amiss to the other members of the table who had also stayed for Spring break.

"Finally!" David had cried when he had noticed the two sitting next to each other and not opposite, their hands brushing one another's slightly on the table.

"No way!" Trent had said under his breath, a small smile tugging at his lips. Jeff grinned and nodded happily, his cheeks tinting a light pink.

Blaine did not miss the hint of sadness on Thad's face, but he supposed that was because he was looking at him. Feeling Kurt's hand rest on his, giving it a squeeze, he smiled. It really was nice having Kurt at Dalton – just like in the beginning... but it wasn't. The guy that had threatened to _kill_ Kurt had also raped him. A chill ran up Blaine's spine. He smiled again at his boyfriend and proceeded to eat his breakfast quietly, the reassuring weight of Kurt's hand on his own a comfort – to what, he was unsure of. No, this most definitely was not like the beginning, more an ending if anything.

* * *

><p>Later that day, after an afternoon of doing little, Blaine answered his dorm room door to see Nick and Jeff standing there, smiling happily. Blaine stepped aside and welcomed them in with a dramatic flourish of his arm.<p>

"hey. Hey. Hey." Nick grinned, "We're going to the pizza place up the road. Fancy coming with?"

"No!" Kurt half-shouted, his head shooting out of the pages of _Vogue_. He was met by three questioning faces. "We can't come with you because... I'm surprising Blaine tonight."

"Ooh, I'm being surprised?" rang from Blaine.

"Why don't you ever surprise me?" Nick asked, looking sadly at Jeff.

"Dude, we've been dating for, like, a day. Sheesh, give me a chance – I've still not worked out whether I'm dreaming or not."Jeff's cheeks flushed. Nick simply grinned and pecked Jeff on the cheek lightly.

"Go! Go and get your pizza – you don't want to be... late?" Kurt said, smiling at the pair. They agreed and skipped out of the room, their arms linked, and shouted back for Blaine to 'enjoy his surprise', winking at him after.

"So, about my surprise..." Blaine grinned excitedly.

"Non-existent." Kurt shrugged. In response to Blaine's heartbroken face, he said "They've been dating for – like Jeff said – a day, and they need some time to themselves. I didn't want us interrupting their date." Blaine's face held the puppy dog expression. "Blaine, please don't..." Kurt trailed off, his voice pleading and full of humour at the same time. As Blaine's lip fell farther and rather out of his mouth, Kurt got off of the bed and closer to him. Soon enough, though, it became too much for Kurt to stand, and he crashed his lips to Blaine's, his hands going to either side of his face. The kiss was rough, hot – one-sided – it was all of those things for Kurt.

_Don't do anything, Blaine. Don't. Just let Kurt set the standards_, Blaine thought as he let Kurt kiss him.

Pulling back, Kurt looked to Blaine in confusion, "Have I... done something wrong?" He asked, his face holding an expression of hurt,

"No! No, of course not, Kurt! No. I just... I don't want... I want to let..." Blaine let his unfinished justifications hang in the air, knowing Kurt would know what road his mind had taken.

"Oh," Kurt said quietly, dropping his hands and putting a little distance between the two of them, "yeah." The he began to make his way to the door, feeling tears tickle the backs of his eyes.

"No, Kurt, don't..." Blaine said, following after his boyfriend and gently grabbing his arm, turning him to face him. Kurt's eyes went wide. "It's not like that, I just... I didn't – don't – want you to be scared of me."

"Grabbing me and pulling isn't really helping your case there, Blaine." Kurt said, his voice low and hard, and then he tugged his arm free. Without even a glance at Blaine, he stormed out of the door and away from his boyfriend.

Not even considering his actions, Blaine growled and punched the wall, the plaster crumbling, and pain instantly surging through his fist. The pain did not register, though, for it wasn't able to penetrate the red wall that filled his vision. He was just so angry. Kurt was being... ridiculous! Blaine was trying to be sensitive, and all Kurt could do was throw it back in his face. Taking a deep breath, Blaine sent his fist to the wall again in time with his exhale, a tear sliding down his cheek as he turned and leant his back against the damaged plaster, sliding down it slowly, clutching his hair in his hands. In his mind, he knew he should not be angry at Kurt, but he was not thinking past the burning, crimson smoke-screen that seemed to be impenetrable. He needed to get his anger out, but he refused to do it towards Kurt, and so he sat in silence, bar his breathing, and concentrated on calming down, clearing his mind.

_What was he thinking? How could he just _act _like that? _Kurt clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white. Storming down the corridors, Kurt found himself shoving open the door that he knew was never locked, and only now noticing the occupants' heads shooting up from the bed, looking to him with shocked faces. "Oh... crap." Kurt murmured, looking to Nick and Jeff, who were on the bed with dishevelled hair in much the same manner as they were earlier that morning, and saying "Sorry, I... you were going out; I know you leave it unlocked; you weren't meant to be here. I'll just..." He trailed off, turning towards the door.

"Kurt."

"Stay."

Kurt looked to the pair, thanking them with his eyes.

"Come 'ere." Jeff said.

"Yeah, you look like you need to talk." Nick observed, shuffling to the end of the bed with Jeff, patting the spot between them.

Kurt took a deep, shuddering breath before walking to the foot of the bed. The two looked at him questioningly, and he cried "Oh, my _God_! He just annoys me so much, sometimes! I mean, he acts like I'm made of porcelain. It's like he seems to think I don't even remember that I got freaking raped – he has to remind me every single time I try to forget! I mean, Jesus fucking Christ!" He threw his hands up in to the air in frustration, his pacing continuing.

Neither boy said anything, just simply stared at Kurt in shock. Had they heard Kurt correctly, or were their ears deceiving them? When Kurt noticed the two not saying anything, he processed what he had said, and he instantly put a hand over his mouth, a small squeak escaping his lips. Before anything could be said, Kurt was captured in a hug, Jeff's lithe arms enveloping him and pulling his against his chest, not saying anything, just rubbing a hand along Kurt's back. Nick soon joined in, and was hugging Kurt from behind, his arms resting on Jeff's waist. The two held Kurt as he gently shook with silent tears that soon started to fall.

After his tears had slowed, Kurt wiped at his eyes. The three of them now sat on Nick's bed (they had moved to the bed after a few minutes), and each room owner was on the side of Kurt, either rubbing his back or squeezing his back reassuringly. Taking a deep breath, Kurt said "I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, erm, to say that." Neither of his friends said anything, because they could tell that he wanted to say something else. "I didn't intend to, but I was just _so _angry." He paused. "I still am, a little." He seemed upset by this statement.

"It's okay to be angry, Kurt." Nick rubbed his back, holding the brunet's eyes as he did. "Don't ever think it's okay not to feel angry, or hurt, or upset, or scared, or happy. It... it doesn't have to decide on who you are, or how you feel. Don't let it change you if you don't want it to." He continued, smiling lightly, his eyes holding a serious look.

"Yeah, you're a strong guy, Kurt. You've been through a lot, and you always get by – you'll do it again." Jeff smiled reassuringly, squeezing Kurt's knee.

Sending his thanks with a watery smile, tears glassing his eyes over, Kurt said "I... thanks, guys." The two smiled at him, resting their heads on each of his shoulders. After a moment of comfortable silence, Kurt asked "Nick, umm, could you go and see Blaine, please? I know he'll be upset." Nick nodded and patter Kurt on the shoulder before standing and making his way to the dorm room that Wes and Blaine shared.

A few moments of silence passed before Jeff said "Do you, like, I dunno', I mean, do you wanna' talk about anything?"

Kurt bit his lip lightly. _Did he? _He nodded slowly. As much as telling and reliving the moment scared Kurt, he knew, from previous experiences with Blaine, that holding things in did nothing. And so, with much difficulty, and many tears, Kurt told Jeff everything. _Everything. _He told him the things he hadn't even had the guts to tell Blaine. He told him about the things Dave had done to him at practise, what he had done at the end of the big game, and the arguments and break-downs he and Blaine had had.

At the end of it all, Jeff just pulled a tearful Kurt against his chest and rubbed his back, saying "You just don't get it easy, do you?"

* * *

><p>Nick walked in to the room, seeing Blaine sitting against the wall, curled in on himself. He sat down beside his friend, placing a hand on his tense shoulder, noticing him flinch, and said "Blaine, are you okay?" His friend jerkily shook his head. "Okay, stupid question. Umm, Kurt... he came to see us-"<p>

"You guys went out for pizza." Blaine stated, his voice monotone.

"We ordered in. Anyway, he came to see us. He... he told is." Nick fidgeted his fingers on the hand sitting beside his leg. "How... how long?"

There was a long silence before Blaine murmured "Friday. After the game." Nick's jaw dropped, but Blaine didn't see as his head was still resting on his knees.

"Was it the guy that drove him here – Krofsky?"

"Karofsky. David Karofsky."

"Oh. Okay, and... how are you holding up?"

Blaine refrained from being sarcastic and saying 'better than the wall', and instead settled for being honest and saying "I... honestly don't know how." Blaine sighed. "I'm angry, sad, and I just... I wish I could've helped Kurt sooner."

What could Nick say? He didn't want to be insensitive, but he did not want to make Blaine feel worse. "Like Jeff said to Kurt, he's a strong guy; he's been through a lot, and he always gets by – he'll do it again."

Finally, looking up with a face that showed a person who constantly carried the world on his shoulders, Blaine replied, "Yeah... yeah."


	21. Chapter Eighteen

**A/N: **_So, here's the eighteenth chapter. I'm sorry it's late, but I didn't get back from my holiday until late Friday evening, and I was busy with this charity thing on Saturday and Sunday (see this YouTube video for more information: __**/watch?v=oi5kBXRRbRo&list=UU9T9fHsg0av0-HQFCIM6xAA&index=1&feature=plcp**__), and then my step-sister and I went on a huge bike ride and watched movies on the Monday. Then I had to sort out lots of school stuff on Tuesday, and I didn't feel too great on Wednesday, so this is posted, like, two weeks later than I intended for it to be because I post on the biweekly rota, posting on the weeks my other step-sister is not home, because I spend those weekends with her, so I don't have time to type and write. She was home the weekend that I would have time to write, so I had to put it off another week, but I did get a chapter out before I left for holiday, so I hope you can bear with me. Thank you, lovelies :'3._

_Anyway, yes, here it is. Also, yes, I am soon to begin writing chapter twenty in my book, so I am quite excited for the ideas I have, and I hope you like them when they come - ;) - as well as this chapter._

_Enjoy, and let me know what you thought if you like. Thanks, Josie, X._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eighteen.<strong>_

After a short time, Nick asked Blaine if he wanted to go and see Kurt, saying that the boy in question would probably need a pair of strong arms to hold him. And so, after mildly taming his hair, Blaine followed Nick out of his room, locking it and traipsing after his friend. When Nick had unlocked the door, the two walked in to the room to find Jeff against the headboard, Kurt curled up in a ball, his head in the curve of the blond's waist. Jeff's fingers were absent-mindedly running through Kurt's hair, seeming to help the brunet sleep. Blaine instantly went towards the two, crouching down and looking at Kurt's peaceful face. Gently, Jeff slid away from Kurt's body, gesturing for Blaine to take his place. And so he did. As Blaine slotted in to Jeff's previous place, he felt Kurt nestle in to his body. A small smile settled on Blaine lips.

Laying with Kurt, Blaine did not notice Nick and Jeff climb on to the other bed, or Jeff curl in to Nick's side, or even the two sets of eyes that were trained on him and Kurt. And so, for another hour, the four stayed as the were, until, finally, Kurt started to stir. When the brunet's eyes opened, they focused on the curly-haired boy in place of the blond. Tears sprang to his eyes as he burrowed further in to Blaine's chest, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Blaine's fingers trailed through Kurt's chestnut locks, stroking his hair as he hushed him, attempting to comfort him. A minute or so later, and then Kurt was looking up at Blaine through teary eyes, whispering out apologies between gasps as he tried to hold back tears.

Blaine took Kurt's cheeks in his hands, saying lightly, "Hey. Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey... shh. Come on, calm down." He brushed his thumbs across Kurt's cheek bones, tears glistening in the light, "It's fine. Everything's fine, I promise, just calm down, okay?" Kurt nodded through shaking sobs, trying to breathe more easily. "You're okay, baby." His voice became quieter, more personal, "I love you. I love you _so_ much." Kurt nodded rapidly, his tears drying, leaving small tracks on his cheeks, and his breathing slowing down gradually. Eventually, Kurt was completely calm, and just fell in to Blaine's chest, clinging to him like a lifeline.

"I'm sorry, baby." Blaine told Kurt as he stroked his fingers through the other boy's hair. "I didn't... I just – well, you know." He sighed lightly, "I just love you a lot..."

"I know," Kurt responded, smiling at Blaine, "and I love you, too." He paused. "I'm sorry; I overreacted, I wasn't fair to you." Blaine's fingers had slowly slipped between Kurt's. He interlocked them. "Oh, baby!" Kurt exclaimed, only now noticing the cuts and bruises on Blaine's knuckles. "What did you... ?" He trailed off, pinpointing it to Blaine's short temper.

"Oh, it's nothing, I just... yeah." That was all the confirmation Kurt needed.

Sitting up, he got out of Blaine's arms and off of the bed, making his way in to the bathroom, where he retrieved a first-aid kit (Dalton made them standard issue for every room in a dorm), from under the sink. He then made his way back in to the main room and sat on the bed, in front of Blaine. Kurt would have to remember to talk to Blaine about his anger, to help him vent by other means. And so, with tender hands, Kurt began to clean and dress Blaine's wounds, diminishing the confused expression that had settled on Blaine's face.

"You don't have to." Blaine whispered, wincing lightly as Kurt dabbed at the cuts with an anti-sceptic wipe.

"I know," was Kurt's reply.

Blaine smiled lightly. He loved it when Kurt was like that; saying 'I know,' was Kurt's way of saying 'I love you,' without actually saying it: he was helping Blaine because he loved him and cared about him, not because he felt obliged to. Kurt then placed a little gauze on the tops of Blaine's knuckles and began wrapping bandages around his hands to keep it on. He held Blaine's fingers as he wrapped the strip of bandage, layering it up, rubbing his thumb lightly over the top of his ring finger absent-mindedly. When Kurt was finished, he smiled at Blaine. "I... thank you." Kurt shook his head, letting Blaine know that it was nothing. As Kurt packed away the first-aid kit, Blaine took one of Kurt's hands, halting the packing away of the first-aid kit, and brought it to his lip, kissing the top gently. He wasn't sure if that was a thank you, or a loving gesture, but he knew it was the perfect thing to do.

"Do you guys wanna' stay in here again, or should we deny Wesley the rights to his room again?" Nick smiled, his eyes warm and soft – welcoming.

"Thank you." Kurt replied, pulling his socks off and snuggling against Blaine's chest again.

"Don't worry about it. You're our friends – of course we're going to have sleepovers!" Nick grinned as Jeff shook his head, biting back a smile. "Oh, shush, you, you love me."

The blond's cheeks flushed, "Maybe. I don't... I'm not... I don't really know yet." Jeff's awkwardness was abolished by Nick knocking shoulders with him, smiling and pressing a light kiss to his cheek.

"You don't have to, not yet, Jeff-Jeff."

Jeff beamed: "You're a babe."

"That I am!" Nick winked. Kurt and Blaine smiled happily as they watched the pair – couple – acting – cutely, in Kurt's opinion. This is what they – well, mostly himself – had wanted to happen, because they knew that they were perfect for each other.

"Were we this painfully cavity-provoking when we first started dating?" Blaine asked, half-whispering it in to Kurt's ear.

"Yes!" The other couple said in sync. Before Kurt and Blaine could even frown in question, the two began to list the sweet things they did.

"Holding hands over breakfast."

"Any meal, for that matter." Jeff put in.

"Swapping bowties."

"Tying one another's ties in the morning."

"Nursing each other when you're sick,"

"Chicken noodle soup included!"

"To be fair, you guys do that, too." Kurt put in, tilting his head to the side.

"Irrelephant, sir!" Nick and Jeff tittered at Jeff's play on words, making funny faces, which Kurt assumed were meant to look like elephants.

"You guys look ridiculous." Kurt informed the pair. Then he was suddenly confronted with two of the best – second best – puppy dog faces he had ever seen.

"Blainers, Kurtsie is being mean to us; please control your boyfriend, he's hurting our feelings." Jeff's speaking caused Kurt to be faced with another puppy dog face: the best – worst. Kurt could win this, though, he knew he could. He turned to face Blaine, so they were _tête-à-tête_, as the French would say, his legs straddling Blaine's, and stared at him with eyes big and bottom lip popped out. It was a mere eight seconds before Blaine was pressing a kiss to Kurt's nose and asking how he could ever side against his perfect boyfriend.

"I love you, ya' big goofball." Kurt replied, lightly brushing his lips against Blaine's.

"You, too, beautiful."

"Good to know." Kurt turned so that he was back in his original position and proceeded to sleep, waking a couple of times with nightmares of Dave, but returning to his sleep quickly sue to having Blaine to comfort and reassure him.

After having, what he would realise in the morning was, his last start in the night, he snuggled deep in to Blaine's arms, linking their fingers. "Thank you." Kurt whispered against Blaine's soft skin, inhaling as he did.

"I love you," was Blaine's reply. Kurt then pulled their intertwined fingers to his mouth, and pressed a light kiss to where he imagined each knuckle lay beneath the dressing. He didn't see Blaine's contented and appreciative smile through the veil of darkness that night brought with it.

* * *

><p>The days until Kurt's return home, which caused nerves to traverse throughout his entire body every time he thought about it, passed in much the same manner; Kurt and Blaine would sleep in Nick and Jeff's room, wake to the two laying on either side of them and claiming that the hug looked nice (they admitted each morning that it, in fact, was just that), and then they would all get ready and go to breakfast with the others who had not returned home for Spring break. The mornings would progress with the four either going in to the library to listen to Blaine read, watch movies in the new couple's room, or finding some other form of amusement in Dalton. They would get a miniature buffet from the food hall at lunch and eat it in 'their room' whilst watching TV or talking, and would then continue with their earlier activity from the morning. Dinner was spent much like breakfast, and the evening and night in 'their room' with a movie on in the background whilst they talked, or played cards, or messed about. In short, for Kurt, the days were quite enjoyable, and they only made him fear his going home when he thought about the fact that he would have to return to hiding the things that he had endured from those he loved.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Deep breaths, Kurt, deep breaths<em>, Kurt repeated in his mind, trying to calm himself. It was Friday morning, and Kurt had awoken early – even for him! Sleep had been persistent to deject him from its peaceful, sheltering veil, and instead left him to torture himself with thoughts of awkward talks with his father.

"Baby?" Blaine saw Kurt sitting at the end of the bed, his back towards him. He received a small 'mmm' from Kurt, and said "How long have you been up?" At a glance, he saw that the clock read nine thirty six.

"Couple hours?" So, Kurt was not completely sure himself.

"You worried?" A jerky nod from Kurt. Blaine untangled himself from the sheets and shuffled down towards the end of the bed, sitting behind Kurt with his chest against the brunet's back and a leg on either side of him. He then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, resting his head on his neck and pressing light kisses against the spot where his spine was visible above the shirt of Blaine's that he slept in (and he smiled every time Blaine told him how sexy he looked in it). "You'll be okay, I promise." Blaine whispered against the pale skin of Kurt's neck. The boy in question nodded lightly, letting out a soft 'mmm'.

Jumping, Blaine gasped as he felt arms creep around his waist – Jeff, he suspected. "Yeah, I mean, you had us fooled until-"

"Until I broke down sobbing on your shoulder." Kurt put it, cutting his blond friend off.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again: irrelephant, sir!" Next was Jeff to jump. "Nick! God, you just about gave me a heart attack!" As Jeff tried to normalise his breathing, Blaine told Kurt that everything would be fine, and that they should go and get some breakfast to attempt to settle his stomach.

Kurt was engulfed in hugs before Blaine said "Okay, guys, come on, let him go before you break him and his dad decides to blame me and come and hunt me down – he _has _a shotgun!" He smiled as Kurt giggled lightly. The rest of the Dalton boys, bar Blaine, Nick, and Jeff, soon dashed off, a flurry of farewells, waves, and calls to visit soon.

Kurt looked at the new couple, who seemed to be trying to look as obviously innocent as possible, with a criticising look: "Did you... ?" He trailed off.

Blaine grinned as the two look shocked and asked why Kurt would even think that they would do such a thing. "Which basically means that it was all them."

"Of course." Kurt replied, smiling in good humour. "So, why did you clear everyone out?" Kurt addressed the pair.

"To tell you we're driving you back." Nick announced.

"No," Kurt replied, his voice soft and his head shaking a 'no'.

"What? Why?" Jeff asked.

With a soft sigh, Kurt explained "Because you guys have already done too much for me." Before one of them could even mention it, Kurt carried on to say "Blaine's only coming because my bike's still at McKinley, I can't just take his bike, and he said that he wasn't letting me get a cab back."

The two looked sad and defeated by the time Kurt had finished his explanation. Nodding, they encircled him in a hug, telling him that everything would be okay, and that they were only a call – or carrier pigeon – or text – or bat-signal – away. Kurt had chuckled lightly and nodded, saying 'thank you' as he returned their hug. And then Kurt was released from the embrace, and accepted his helmet from Blaine after having zipped up his bike jacket.

As Blaine and Kurt got on to the bike, Nick waved, and Jeff yelled "Y'all come back now, ya' _hurr_?!" in a thick Western accent, grinning and knocking shoulders with Nick.

Kurt put up a hand before clinging to Blaine as the bike started up and they sped away through the Dalton parking lot. His hands rested inside Blaine's unzipped jacket pockets as they returned to Lima, the bike roaring the entire way there.

When they arrived outside Kurt's house, the two removed their helmets and locked their fingers, making their way up the path and towards the front door. Inside the Hummel-Hudson home, Kurt was greeted and pulled in to hugs before the scolding of a lifetime came from Burt, to which Blaine kept his fingers locked around Kurt's as they sat on the sofa. After Burt had finished, the pair made their way up to Kurt's room for the evening, and the silver car that was parked outside remained unnoticed.


	22. A little note 'tres'

**A/N: **_Guys, this is just a note to you all: jashlijdeijftamks dxnabdurejigrg MYCOMPUTER DIED! __**DORENE IS DEAD! I REPEAT, DORENE IS DEAD!**__ Send help! Ldsijfliiks\jdknfcradhgkarejg_

_Anywho, yes, I started writing up the chapter, ready to post it, but had to save it halfway through to go for a job interview. Everything was fine before I left, but when I got back Dorene was neglecting any help, and there was nothing I could do to help her. So, there is a half-finished chapter on my computer that I have no access to. So, here I am, typing this up on the computer in the Sixth Form centre in my free. If Dorene is persistent in not working, I'll see if I can find the time, frees and a computer to write it up at school, and I shall try and post it. If that happens, then don't expect regular updates, nor frequent ones. Luckily, if it comes to it, I think my parents might buy me a new tower for my birthday and let me have it early._

_So, yes, I'm sorry for the ridiculous wait, and I'll try my best, lovelies._

_Thanks, Josie, X._


	23. Chapter Nineteen

**A/N:**_ So, guys, hi! Well, yes, a month-long wait. Sorry! I am honestly _so _sorry, and I feel really bad about it, but I've been struggling to find time, what with starting Sixth Form, and having a lot of homework. So, yeah, time is scarce, but I'm scrounging it up._

_If any of you read the previous update-note-thingy, you'll know that Dorene broke for a while. Well, after we got back from making some enquiries about a new tower, and/or repairs to Dorene at the local computer technician shop, I poked the power button with my foot with the last of my dwindling hope, and then – _**BOOM!**_ – Dorene powered up, and, oh, my God, I've never been so happy in my life. I was running downstairs screaming "DORENE LIVES!" with a fucking huge-ass grin on my face like Charlie when he found that beautiful, glimmering, gleaming Golden Ticket._

_Well, yeah, anyways, here's chapter nineteen. So, enjoy, and let me know what you thought, if you like. Thanks, Josie, X._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nineteen.<strong>_

As Kurt lay on his bed beside Blaine, their fingers intertwined between them, his phone vibrated from its place on his desk. He groaned, "Do I have to answer that, or can I pretend that I didn't hear it?"

Blaine shook with laughter as he told his boyfriend "You _could _ do that, but you really _should _answer it."

Kurt exhaled before standing up and making his way across his room to pick up his ringing cell phone. Before he could even say 'hello,' a loud, simultaneous "Can we come in?" erupted from his phone.

Flinching, Kurt gasped "Nick, Jeff?! What... ?"

"We followed after fifteen minutes." Nick supplied.

"We saw your dad getting real mad through the window." Put in Jeff.

"We just didn't want you to be alone." The pair said in sync.

Sighing, Kurt made his way downstairs, his phone call long ended, and smiled weakly at his father on his way to the front door to let his friends in, wherever they were. When he opened the door, the two faces appeared from nowhere, and Kurt had to attempt to contain his heart in his chest. The two apologised before accepting Kurt's welcome in to the house.

"Hey, Mister H." The pair said, smiling at the man in the armchair hiding behind his newspaper.

He put a hand up above his paper, before getting back to staring at the same article that he had been looking at since he had picked up the paper half an hour ago. As the three made their way upstairs, Burt sat in thought. Under normal circumstances, Burt would have told his son that he was in trouble, and that he shouldn't be having friends round, but these weren't normal circumstances. Something was the matter with Kurt, Burt could not put his finger on it, but there was definitely something. Throughout the entire time he had chastised him earlier that day, Kurt had just sat there and stared at him with a sullen look on his face, not even attempting to defend or justify his actions. No, something was up, all right, with his son, and Burt was determined to find out what.

"Umm, why are Nick and Jeff here?" Blaine asked, confusion on his features as he saw the pair trailing after his boyfriend.

"Ask them yourself." Kurt replied, sitting next to Blaine on the bed, crossing his legs and leaning back against the headboard. Explaining took about two minutes, and then Kurt said "He knows," in reference to his father.

"Hmm?" Blaine wondered how Kurt could know that, he had barely spoken a word to his father.

"He let all of you stay."

"And? Your dad's awesome, he always lets you have people round." Nick said, confused slightly.

Sighing, Kurt said "Not after he's just told me off. He definitely knows."

wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders, Blaine pulled him against himself and said "It'll all be okay," rubbing up and down Kurt's arm.

"Hey, umm, Kurt, I don't know if you guys have spoken about it or not, but what are you thinking about doing Dave-wise? Like, I mean, what about the principal, police, parents?" Jeff asked, his voice a little quieter than usual.

Kurt's eyes were wide, and he shook his head: "No." No, Kurt didn't want anyone else to have to know about it, if he could help it.

"But wh-" Blaine started, shock on his face.

"No!" _Ah, yes! _Kurt had the perfect excuse. "No, I'm not telling anyone, because I know they won't take me seriously." Mouths opened, as if about to speak, but Kurt beat them to it. "Guys, I'm a guy in _Lima, Ohio_, they don't take that kind of stuff seriously! I don't know what it's like in Westerville, but here, guys stick up for themselves – they don't go around getting freaking _raped_ in locker rooms!" Biting his lip hard, Kurt attempted to hold back the tears that misted his vision.

No more was said on the matter that day. All of the boys could see that just admitting that Dave had not just 'done things' to him, but had in fact raped him was a huge leap, and none of them wanted to push him any more. Pushing Kurt would only push him back in to his shell, so, instead, Blaine simply pulled him in to his arms and gently rocked him against his chest. That wasn't it, though, Blaine knew that Kurt was lying, but why would he need to lie? Why wouldn't he tell anyone about Dave? It didn't have anything to do with masculinity, or people judging him, because Kurt didn't worry about that, he was simply who he was, and he accepted what people thought. So, what could it be?

A small, venomous voice in the back of his head hissed _He's protecting Dave!_

Blaine banished the voice from his mind, and smiled down at Kurt. His Kurt.

Burt did not go upstairs to see the boys, he just let them go about their business, which included having the four of them sleeping in Kurt's room. When Carole peeked in to the room early the next morning, she saw a mass of limbs sticking out of all edges of the duvet, and the four top-and-tailing, with Blaine and Kurt at the top, and Nick and Jeff at the bottom, each pair snuggled together at their respective ends. It was good; even though Kurt had been away for a week, and had not made contact with them, bar the minimalistic text that Finn had received in response to the text she had asked him to send, they could trust them to be together and not, as Burt liked to say, do anything funny.

Waking up was nice for Kurt. Once again, he was in Blaine's arms, but this time he was in his own bed. With a slight yawn, Kurt turned his head slightly to see Blaine smiling at him.

"Hey, guess what." Blaine whispered against his neck, placing a light kiss there after.

"What?" Kurt replied, his voice equally as quiet.

"I have to pack." Kurt was confused. What did that mean? He voiced his thoughts. "I'm at McKinley in two days."

Kurt's heart did a flip before flopping. _Yay! Blaine's coming to McKinley. Finally! _And then his thoughts went to _Dave's going to be at McKinley... _He didn't show how he felt about the last part, though, and simply turned and pressed his lips against Blaine's, a hand going to Blaine's cheek. "I love you." He whispered against his boyfriend's lips.

"Oh, my God, Blainey-Poo's leaving Dalton!" Nick gasped.

Jeff chimed in with a "Jeez! I totally forgot about that." The pair were then suddenly scrambling and half-laying on top of the other couple, saying about how they would miss Blaine, and that they didn't want him to go.

"Guys, cool it; there's still today, tomorrow, and I'll come and visit you guys, and you guys'll come and visit, I'm sure. Now, can you move? I think you're slowly dislodging my hip." The pair both chirped out 'yeah, sorry's, and crawled to the end of the bed.

After a hearty breakfast, thanks to Carole, the boys all went to Dalton, Blaine and Kurt going on their own bikes this time. They thought it was best as Blaine and Kurt would probably just go to their respectable houses after. Both of them wished that they were going on one bike and going back to one house, though. When the four all arrived at their – previous for some – school, they all made a bee-line for Blaine's shared room with Wes, glad that the latter was there when they got in. The afternoon proceeded with them all packing Blaine's possessions and belongings in to boxes and bags, sorting through what was Wes' and what was Blaine's as they went. After the two had shared a room for some years, they had just come to share things, and so they were not very certain of what belonged to whom.

By quarter to six, the group had packed the last two and a half years of Blaine's life in to the back of Nick's car, and now the original four were driving in the direction of Blaine's home, reminiscing about times and memories at Dalton. The things were taken to Blaine's house and unpacked before they were all en route to Dalton again. Dinner was eaten in the Food Hall, and then they were in Nick and Jeff's room. There were more memories passed about the room, and laughs shared. 'Tears' were often shed by Nick and Jeff, though Blaine and Kurt both suspected them to be false.

When it came to goodbyes, enough could not be given as Blaine was engulfed in hugs by the pair remaining at the place he had sought sanctuary in several years ago. Here, he had so many memories; he had met Kurt, made some of the best friends he ever would, and found himself. Dalton had made him the person he was, and Blaine knew that much like Hogwarts, there would be a way back in to it in his life at some point.

"Aww, Blainey Poo, don't cry - you'll see us again real soon. Pinky swear!" Jeff cried, thrusting his pinky towards Blaine, grinning.

He was crying? Well, he had not even realised, but it seemed legitimate given the wetness of his cheeks and around his eyes. "I know, it's just... well, it's so weird. This place has pretty much been my home, and soon it'll just be a memory..." Blaine murmured, accepting the hug from Kurt.

"No it won't, silly. You'll be back visiting that pair, " Kurt jerked his head towards Nick and Jeff, "in next to no time."

"Next to no time is some time, and that means waiting."

Kurt stroked his fingers through his boyfriend's hair and said "Oh, baby, you look like a sad puppy." He strained his ears to hear Blaine murmur an 'I am' in to his chest. "Come on, say goodbye to the others; I'll go and get our helmets and jackets from your old room." Blaine nodded sullenly, and untangled himself from Kurt's arms, allowing him to leave the room.

"I'm gonna' see you really soon, Blaine – we both will." Nick said as he pulled Blaine in to a hug, patting his back gently. There was a nod from the blond who stood behind. When he was reluctantly released by Nick, Blaine went towards Jeff, returning his hug.

"Blaine, do me a favour," Jeff said as they hugged: "make sure he tells someone." Blaine's puzzled frown was not seen. "Karofsky's done stuff like this before, so I don't see why he won't try again." There was a weak nod from Blaine. "Good. Well, I hope you guys enjoy being together at McKinley." Jeff's smile was earnest; and then the rest of the day followed on in a numb blur of farewells and goodbye hugs. After saying goodbye to Kurt, and once again to Nick and Jeff, Blaine commuted back to his home, and his evening proceeded in a monotonous fashion of bathing and going to bed. As he lay in bed, he pulled his phone from on top of his bedside table and sent Kurt a message:

'_Can we meet up tomorrow to talk? X_"

The reply from his boyfriend was virtually instant; '_Yeah, sure. When and where? X_'

'_You choose X_'

There was a pause before Kurt's next message came through, saying: '_Umm, come to mine for Sunday dinner? About ten thirty? X_'

Nodding (though he didn't know why, for he was alone in his room, and he knew that Kurt could not see him), Blaine sent a reply of yes, goodnight, and that he would see Kurt tomorrow before falling to sleep after much tossing and turning.

The next morning, Blaine woke early to the sun shining in through the curtains he had last night neglected to close, and made for his bathroom, needing a shower to wake him properly for the day. His shower consisted of five minutes cleaning and whatnot, and twenty five of standing with the water pounding on to his body as he thought. After, he dried, shaved and dressed, leaving his hair in its natural curls, before going downstairs and skipping breakfast, simply having a glass of orange juice before making his way to Kurt's house. The ride was filled with his silent thoughts rattling about his head, and the purr of his engine making its way in to the confines of his helmet.

"Hey! Dad and Carole have gone to the store to shop, so they won't be here for a while." Kurt paused for breath as he hugged Blaine and pressed a light kiss to his lips. "Anyway, how're you?"

"I'm okay, thanks. How about you?" was Blaine's reply, his voice soft and gentle.

"Good. And I'm pretty well, thank you." Kurt then proceeded to clutch Blaine's hand in his own and pull him up the stairs and towards his room.

Instantly, Blaine was pushed on to the bed, and Kurt was kissing him roughly. "Wha-?" Blaine said as he felt Kurt's lips move against his own. He placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders and pushed him away slightly, noticing him trying to move closer again. "Kurt, what are you... ?" Kurt struggled against his hold and smashed his their lips together. "Kurt, stop!" Blaine cried, attempting to push Kurt away some more. Kurt gave him a questioning look full of confusion and hurt. "I came here to talk, Kurt, not make out."

"What, why?" Kurt's tone was full of worry.

"Because we really need to talk."


	24. Chapter Twenty

**A/N: **_So, hi, guys! Well, here's chapter twenty. So, I'm about two thirds of the way through writing chapter twenty one, and I would say that, given how much the last leg of this story 'drags out,' if you will, there isn't much left after this one. What, maybe two or three chapters, I think? Maybe an epilogue? Okay, so an epilogue is definite, but you know. So, yeah, I'm not good at estimating lengths of stories, etcetera, so that's the best insight as to when this story will end that I can give you :')._

_So, yeah, let me know what you thought, if you like. Thanks, Josie, X._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty.<strong>

The eyes that looked back at Blaine were full of worry, confusion, and fear. Blaine _hated _to see Kurt feeling any of those things, and, he supposed, that in his head that made all of the sense for what he was about to do.

"Blaine, I don't... what're you trying to say? Are you... are you breaking up with me?" Kurt's voice became higher at the end, tears accompanying his tone.

Blaine didn't answer the question. No, there was no sidetracking today. "What happened with Karofsky, Kurt?"

A small gasp left Kurt's mouth as he said "You... you know what... you saw... you – why?!"

Blaine's fists were clenched so his knuckles turned white as he said "I meant the other times."

"Wha- ?" Kurt's pale skin blanched to an unbelievably white colour.

"Jeff, he said Karofsky had 'done things like it before,' and that he thought he might try again; he asked me to make sure that you told someone." Blaine took a breath. "Why? Why didn't you tell me? You told Jeff but not me, your boyfriend... that hurts." He exhaled heavily.

"Blaine, I didn't... it was just that..." Kurt trailed off, unsure of how to justify his actions. "Well, it was like..."

"Like what, Kurt?" Blaine demanded.

"I didn't want to hurt you!" Kurt cried out.

"What, when you... when you _broke up _with me? That's what it is, isn't it?! You didn't tell me because you enjoyed it; it was like some thrill for you, wasn't it?" Kurt's calls of 'no' and head shakes were ignored as Blaine continued to speak: "I never took you for the cheating type, Kurt. You always seemed like the kind of guy to be faithful and- "

"_I was!_" Kurt screamed. He was standing in front of Blaine, tears staining his cheeks as he said "I was – and always have been - faithful, and don't you _dare _try and tell me otherwise, Blaine Anderson!" Kurt's breathing was forgotten as he continued, arms flailing about in rage, animating his anger as he defended himself; "You _cannot _tell me what I feel! And the fact that _he. Tried. To. Kill. Me _not get through your bush of hair and to your brain? Why would I, for even a second, want to do anything like that with someone like _him_? David Karofsky is a scared, closeted bully who need help!"

"Oh, well, you seemed more than willing to do that!" Blaine chirped, barely leaving a second after Kurt had stopped and paused for breath.

"No! No, don't you dare! You don't just _get _to say that!"

"And you don't just _get _ to do that!"

Kurt cried out in frustration; "I didn't –_ he_ did it to_ me_!" By now, Kurt had walked to the other side of the room, his body flaring with anger at Blaine's accusations, angry tears pooling at the corners of his eyes, replacing the sad and shocked ones that had long disappeared.

"And why didn't_ you _tell anyone?!"

Kurt's knuckles were white from where he was clenching his fists so hard. "Why the _freaking hell _ do you think he threatened to kill me?! Oh, my God, Blaine, just fricking think, will you?"

Sighing, Blaine looked down for a moment; Kurt had him there. "Why Jeff? Why couldn't you me, your boyfriend?" Blaine's questions were loud as he felt tears welling in his own eyes; that was the bit that hurt him the most.

"I didn't want you to do something stupid- "

"Like protect you?" Blaine cut in.

"We both know you're impulsive as hell, so why would I tell you about something that would make you do something that could get you in to trouble?"

Again, Kurt had him...

Taking a deep breath, Kurt sighed, trying to hold back the tears for just another minute. "Just... leave, Blaine... and don't come back..."Kurt turned away, not wanting Blaine to see the tears that fell after saying what would be one of the most difficult things he had ever had to. 'He heard not movement. "Now, Blaine!"

Blaine could hear the tears in Kurt's voice, but he couldn't just go and kiss them away: he left the room, closing the door behind him and letting himself out as he did. For a moment, he just stared at the house. But then he climbed on to his bike, doing up his jacket and pulling on his helmet, sending a quick text to Jeff and Nick before he set off for his home.

Tears streamed down Kurt's cheeks as he lay on his bed crying, his body numb yet aching unbelievably so at the same time. How could... how could Blaine even _think_ that he would _cheat –_ and with _Karofsky_?!

"Kurt, honey, we're home!" Carole's voice rang up the stairs. "Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours." Carole's voice was becoming clearer and louder: she was coming upstairs. "Honey, can I come in?"

"No. No, erm, I'm... I'm changing." Kurt hurried out through his tears.

"Okay, I'll just wait."

Kurt quickly ran in to his ensuite after getting over the initial shock of having to see his step-mother, and began to splash cold water from the faucet on to his face, attempting to get rid of the red blotchiness on his face.

"Kurt?"

"Coming!" Kurt dabbed at his face with a towel after turning off the water. He opened the door to see Carole smiling softly at him. "Can I come in now?" Her voice was gentle. After Kurt had reluctantly stepped back, Carole entered his room, closing the door behind her and sitting on his bed, patting the spot beside her. Sitting on the bed beside his step-mother, Kurt stared down at his hands that were fiddling in his lap. Carole's hand clasped his, squeezing them comfortingly. "What's going on, honey?"

"N... nothing. Why?" Kurt asked, not looking up at the concerned woman sitting beside him, his eyes trained on their conjoined hands.

"Kurt, I know I'm not your mom, but I've known you long enough to be able to tell when something's wrong." She paused, giving him the chance to say anything. He didn't. "Where's Blaine?" She asked, her voice soft and gentle. Carole felt Kurt's silent tears fall on their hands, and she squeezed his lightly, pulling him in to her chest using her other arm. "Do you wanna' tell me what happened?"

Sniffling, Kurt shook his head lightly, murmuring "We're on the rocks," and leaving it at that

For a while, Carole sat with Kurt, comforting as best as she could, not wanting to ask any more questions (though, truth be told, she was very curious). When she was quite sure Kurt had stopped crying, she said "Do you want to come and make a cake for dessert?"

Nodding and wiping his eyes, Kurt sniffed before hugging his step-mother, silently thanking her. Kurt then excused himself to clean up before going downstairs to see Carole placing the items and ingredients they would require to make their cake. On his way, he met his father's eyes, and filled them with worry instantly. Before he could ask, Carole was rushing to his side and placing a coffee in his hand, and a kiss on his cheek ("I'll tell you what I know tonight," she whispered in to her husband's ear as she kissed him).

Kurt and Carole filled the late morning and early afternoon with baking the cake and finishing off the trimming for the dinner, Carole singing along to the radio, eventually encouraging Kurt to join her, singing much better that herself. Unfortunately, it was still evident that Kurt was not as his happiest – far from it, in fact – by the way his smile was rarely cracked that day and did not stretch to its fullest, and also the fact that he did not go for the high notes that most people that knew Kurt well enough knew he could reach, nor did he sing above speaking level.

Burt watched on with worry and curiosity on his face, exchanging frequent questioning looks with the woman he loved.

* * *

><p>"Blaine," Nick and Jeff cried down the phone, "open up and let us in!"<p>

Dragging himself from his room, Blaine traipsed down the stairs to let his friends in, simply opening the door and then turning to walk straight on up, assuming they would follow. He was right, as he was soon joined on the bed by his two best friends.

"So, why'd you text us?" Nick asked.

"I don't know what to do..." Blaine muttered, his voice monotone.

The blond and brunet exchanged looks before saying "Huh?!"

"I... I think Kurt and I... I think we broke up..." He mumbled, looking down.

"'Think'?" Jeff queried.

"I don't really... I don't really know _for sure_. I mean... well, there was shouting, and he..." Blaine bit back the tears that threatened to spill as his voice cracked. "He told me to leave... and to never come back." Tears soon began to virtually _pour _from Blaine's eyes as his body began to violently shake.

Without a second though, Jeff pulled Blaine in to his arms, rubbing his friend's back as he cried. "Why?" He paused. "I know Kurt, and he would need a reason to say something like that."

Blaine continued to cry for a few minutes before his tears once again became silent and then explained about what had happened.

At the end of it all, Jeff simply sighed and said "Oh, Blaine, you're just so in love that you're scared and irrational." He sent Nick a sad face and patted Blaine's back. And as much as he wanted to tell Blaine that that wasn't the reason at all, and that Kurt had kept everything a secret out of fear, he held his tongue, and resisted the urge, because his mouth had already off-handedly caused this, and he knew, anyway, that it was up to Kurt and Blaine to make it up with each other, because there were trust issues in this, issues which he could not sort nor solve. For the moment, just being there was about all he and Nick could do. Blaine promptly fell to sleep through his tears. Nick and Jeff stayed with Blaine through the night, staying at the foot of his bed as he slept, calming him down when he stirred in his sleep, and making sure he was okay. Yeah, if being there was all they could do, then they were going to do it well.

When morning came, Blaine awoke to a heavy emptiness that burned in the pit of stomach, as well as his friends snoozing at the end of his bed, curled up together like puppies that had been treated to a spot on the comforter. One burden that stung was the fact that Blaine knew Kurt would have cried himself to sleep that night, and no matter how much of an argument they were in, knowing that Blaine had made Kurt cry hurt, because at the end of the day – argument or not – Blaine loved Kurt, and he always would. Truth be told, it was often through loving one another so much that the arguments arose.

For Kurt, waking meant seeing the tear-stained sheets and the date on the clock – the date that had excited him greatly for a long stretch of time: the day Blaine came to McKinley. Now, however, it made his stomach churn with worry, unease, fear, and a small inkling of rage, For as long ad he could, Kurt remained in bed, trying to think of what to do, how to act, and what to tell people. Eventually, he came to the conclusion that he would wake, dress, and try not to think. About Blaine, their argument, Karofsky. No, he would try to act as if it were a normal day. But it wasn't. Blaine was coming to McKinley, and he was coming for – because of? – Kurt.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt set off for McKinley, his heart aching with anxiety as he neared the school. Parking his bike up, Kurt's fingers began to tremble, and his voice catch in his throat as Mercedes called 'hello' to him from her car. He made his way towards her, hugging her tightly and trying not to break down in her arms.

"Come on, Boo, let's go and find your Prince Charming, yeah?" And that set Kurt off. "Oh! Oh, Boo, what is it?"

Shaking his head, Kurt mumbled out a "Blaine... me... fight... don't know... together... or not..."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. Is there... is there anything I can do?" She rubbed a hand up and down his back, pulling a tissue from her pocket and passing it to her friend.

"Thank you." Kurt sniffled, dabbing at his eyes after pulling away from Mercedes. "Umm, just... don't leave me alone, yeah?"

"Anything, Boo."

The day passed with Kurt staying glued to Mercedes' side and avoiding Blaine, which, if he said so himself, he did pretty well. Of course, there were the odd times when Kurt and Blaine passed each other in the hallways, and obvious looks were avoided. When Kurt arrived home, he saw a silver car sitting outside of his house, and was confused. He parked his bike and walked in to the house, saying 'hi' to his dad and Carole as he pulled off his helmet.

"Hey, kiddo. No football?" Burt asked.

"No. Umm, I decided to take a break. I had my time to shine." Kurt laughed, smiling at his dad. He then made his way upstairs, walking in to his room and being jumped by two bodies, sending him to the floor beneath theirs.

"Kurtsie!"

"Nick? Jeff?" Kurt gasped, pushing the pair off of him and standing up, brushing himself off. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to talk to you."

Kurt groaned, letting himself fall face-first on to his bed. He felt the bed go down beside him, and looked up to see his friends sitting on either side of him.

"Kurt, I... I didn't mean for this to happen, I wanted to make sure you were okay, that's why I told Blaine." Kurt shook a worried head, biting back the tears. "No. I am... I really am sorry. And you know what?" Jeff's heart broke at the tears that hung heavily in his eyes, "You can cry." By now, Kurt was sitting up, and Jeff just pulled him against his chest, rubbing a hand up and down his back as Kurt silently cried in to his friend's chest.

"It's not your fault." Kurt let out after a few minutes. "You guys... you know Blaine: he has a tendency to... see things differently."

Nick sent Kurt a small smile, putting a hand on his shoulder, and saying "He'll... he'll come round, you know? He just needs to mull about with his thoughts, yeah?" Kurt nodded again. Kurt's evening passed with his friend comforting him before Carole called the three of them down for dinner.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Blaine said, opening the front door. His eyes went up, and met the dark ones of one Finn Hudson.<p>

"Blaine, can we talk?" Finn walked in when Blaine nodded and stepped back, gesturing for him to come inside.


	25. Chapter Twenty One

**A/N: **_So, yeah, a month. Wow. Well, I suppose I should explain. Basically, I got a job as a Christmas temp at Sainsbury's, and so I have spent the first three weeks of November getting trained up and doing coursework and other shit for school, and so I didn't have time to write :(._

_But, anyway, enough of my problems, let's read. I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think, if you like. Thanks, Josie, X._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Twenty One.<em>**

"Blaine, what's going on between you and Kurt?" Finn asked as the two of them sat down on Blaine's bed.

"Stuff's… stuff's off." Blaine mumbled, his fingers fumbling over one another.

"I know. Kurt isn't… hiding much." Finn cleared his throat. "Mom said she went to see him and he'd been crying, on Sunday." Finn noted Blaine's sad and worried expression. "So, what's going on?"

Blaine began to pour out everything, all fact, not saying that Kurt cheated, purely what he had heard from the horse's mouth. Finn's mouth gaped as he heard about what Karofsky had done, and held the rage at bay by letting the shock overpower it.

"I… yeah…" Blaine 'concluded,' resting his head in his hands and letting out a dry sob. "He… he wouldn't let me protect him. I did all I could, and it… it wasn't enough." And then the tears could be heard in Blaine's voice.

"No." Finn put an awkward hand on Blaine's shoulder, "You helped him. When he was at his lowest, you and all the Dalton guys built him up and helped him return to McKinley. You honestly don't know how grateful Mom, Burt, me, and all the other guys are to you." He took a deep breath, "You couldn't help him if he didn't tell you what was wrong."

Blaine gripped his hair between his fingers; "No! Because I should have just _known _that something was wrong!"

"No, you shouldn't have." Finn reasoned, patting his back lightly. After attempting to console Blaine, Finn had a sudden thought: "Why didn't he tell Mom or Burt?"

"I don't… I don't know. I think he would have avoided telling anyone anything had I not walked in, or him breaking down in front of Nick and Jeff." Finn nodded, agreeing that that sounded very Kurt-like when he thought about it.

"You can't tell anyone, or I'd never be able to get back with Kurt – he'd never forgive me." Blaine pleaded, his eyes begging Finn to keep hush-hush.

"You… you weren't meant to tell me, were you?" Finn asked. In response to Blaine's head shake, he said "Well, I'm glad you did. I am _so _kicking Karofsky's ass when I next see him!"

"That's why Kurt didn't tell me: he said, he didn't want me doing anything that could get me in to trouble, but-"

"That's Kurt for you, always looking out for others." Finn put in, running a hand through his hair and exhaling.

Joining the large boy in exhaling, Blaine stammered "What… how… do you…"

"Blaine, man, what is it?"

"Do you ever think Kurt would take me back?" Before Finn could speak, Blaine blurted out "I mean, after… after I found out about the other stuff from Jeff, I… I got angry. He hadn't told me, so I couldn't protect him, and I thought… I said in an argument that… that maybe he… he'd been cheating…"

Finn's jaw dropped, and it took a few attempts before he was able to say "Man… that's… woah, that's low. I mean, Kurt… no. You know Kurt's all for that romance crap, and being true and all that. And… _Karofsky_?! I mean, eww! But… well, you're gonna' have some serious grovellin' on your hands."

Blaine nodded as he sniffed back his tears, "I know, I just… I couldn't understand why… why he wouldn't tell me about Karofsky…"

"He doesn't like admitting that he needs help… he likes to be independent, you know?"

"I…" Blaine thought about his time before he came to Dalton, before he found sanctuary in such a place.

_"Blaine, darling, how was the dance?" Missus Anderson asked her son as he entered the house the morning after the Sadie Hawkins dance that his school was hosting. Blaine had told his mother – and only his mother – of his plans to go with the only other out gay guy at school. His mother, not aware that he was staying at this boy's house for the night, was curious of how the evening had gone. _

_It seemed she would continue to be so as Blaine simply mumbled out a "Good," and made his way upstairs, not elaborating on the monosyllabic reply. Instead of talking to mother, like he would have liked to, and enjoying her embrace, he traipsed up the stairs, wincing slightly with every step. When he got up in to his room, he closed the door, locked it, and walked in to his ensuite, cringing when he looked in the mirror. He had expected to arrive home last night with a hickey or two, maybe, but that was the only bruise he had anticipated he would receive that night. _

Fists. Insults. Kicks. _They were flying at him and Ethan from every which way, and the only thing either of them could do in the way of defence was curl in on themselves and hope that their vitals were not too badly injured. _

_When someone had finally found them, the pair were unconscious and soaked in their own and each other's blood, bruises and gashed littering their bodies. And ambulance was called, and the pair were rushed to the hospital, with Ethan's father arriving after (he had been contacted after Ethan's name had been found in his wallet. Blaine was glad he had forgotten to slip his in to his pocket when he rushed out to meet Ethan), and waiting until they were conscious. When Blaine woke up, he explained what had happened, begging him not to tell his parents. After an excessive amount of pleading, he finally agreed, and was vouching for Blaine, claiming that he was under his guardianship for six months due to his parents being out of the country on business, unable to return. Ethan and Blaine were kept in overnight for observation, leaving the next day, Ethan with numerous bruises, stitched-up flesh wounds, and a sprained wrist; Blaine with a few bruised ribs, as well as bruises, stitched-up flesh wounds, and a minor concussion. _

_And so, there Blaine stood, looking in the mirror and seeing his marred face, bruises scattered around the various cuts and stitches, He was sore, sad, and scared, not to mention hiding from his parents. Upon seeing the remnants of the night, Blaine's eyes began to water, and soon they began to pour, and he could not rebuild his flood gates, feeling too terrible and in too much pain to stop. He dragged himself in to bed, and cried himself to sleep._

_"Blaine, sweetie, wake up." Blaine nestled closer to where the comforting voice came from. "Blaine." He was shaken. Blearily, he opened his eyes, blinking a few times until the black spots disappeared from his vision, and then he jumped back in fear, shocked to find his mother sitting on the edge of his bed._

_"Mom?!" He gasped, sitting up quickly, wincing as he felt the pain in his ribs (more of his body, too, but his ribs were the most painful. "Wh… what are you doing in here?"_

_"Your father and I were worried about you."_

_Blaine frowned; "_You_ were. But… how?" _

_"We keep a spare key." She sighed. "Darling, what happened?"_

_Shrugging, Blaine explained "I slipped on some punch and fell down the stairs." _

_No, Blaine didn't need her help. He didn't need anyone's help. From when he realised he was gay, Blaine had learnt to help himself, even more so when he came out._

"Dude?" Finn waved a hand in front of Blaine's face.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know what you mean." Blaine nodded, agreeing with Finn's earlier question.

"Yeah…" Finn seemed a little lost, but nodded his head and said "So, getting Kurt back…"

* * *

><p>"Comebacks!" Mister Schuester exclaimed as he wrote on the board that sat on the back wall. "That's our project this week, so be ready on Friday with your songs." He walked back towards them and looked to Blaine, where he sat with Finn and Rachel, and said "Now, Blaine, given that we all know you can sing, you're already in, but we'll still use your song this Friday as a… judging, if you will. It won't affect whether you're in or not, but we'll all judge your choice to get feel for your style as a soloist, not in a group. Did any of that make sense?" The curly-haired teacher chuckled to himself.<p>

"Yeah, I… think it did." Blaine replied, smiling lightly.

Kurt sighed to himself. Glee had always been his safe place when things around him got bad. And now, one of the things that were bad was sat in there with him, and he wasn't very happy about that. No, he and Blaine still had not made contact. And he was fine with that. He sat on the opposite side of the room with Mercedes flanking him, nudging his arm gently with her own and smiling at him.

By now, Kurt was not sad (or not so much so that he would admit it), any more, and was simply angry. He was angry at Blaine for thinking what he had, and, by now, had no desire to prove him differently. Kurt knew that what Blaine had said was a lie, so should he try to prove himself to be the faithful person that he knew he was. At the end of the day, Kurt knew what was the truth, and he wasn't going to waste his time and worry himself over what someone else thought (even if that 'someone else' was a 'someone else' that he had truly and dearly loved with all of his of heart – still did, even if he had basically kicked him out of his life forever), he never had done before, so why should he start now?

A small voice in the back of his head cried _Because Blaine's opinion means everything_, in a voice that sounded strangely like that of a certain blond Warbler.

Sighing, Kurt slumped down a little in his chair, listening to Mister Schuester with only half an ear, resting his head on Mercedes' shoulder. With a deadpan expression, he simply sat and made it through the rest of Glee club, Mister Schuester's voice becoming an annoying buzz in the background, as if it were white noise, or something. The buzz continued through the day; any time someone would try to interact with him, Kurt would hear _buzz_, and would simply shrug, nod, or let out a small, flat 'mhmm,' and that would usually indicate that today was not the day, letting Kurt escape virtually unscathed.

At home, Kurt entered the house, set a greeting to echo about the building, and then retreated to his room, sitting down with his mother's collection of music that he kept in a shoebox in his wardrobe. His headphones were plugged in to his laptop, and he set to scouring his way through the various albums, finally smiling when he found his song. _Perfect_, he thought, as he set to learning the words and making adjustments to the pitch and length of notes, writing out the new notes on some manuscript paper, which he would ask Brad to play as accompaniment.

"Kiddo, come on down for dinner!" Kurt heard his father call up the stairs. He sighed little, placing his sheets in a neat pile on his bed, making his way out of his room and downstairs, bumping in to Finn at the top of the landing. He was instantly engulfed in a bear hug by his step-brother, and tensed up, shocked by the unjustified embrace. Reaching up, he awkwardly patted Finn's back, saying "Erm, I… yeah," then pulling his way out of Finn's arms. "What, erm… what was that for, Finn?"

"I just… I don't hug you… I don't hug you often enough." He mumbled, reaching up to scratch the back of his head. "Umm, yeah, I… I love you, little brother."

"Yeah…" Kurt went down the stairs, making his way in to the kitchen, saying "Carole, you might wanna' give Finn some extra dessert; I think he's sick, or something." He smiled as his step-mother's laugh tinkled through the kitchen.

"Always do, honey." Carole chuckled, winking at her son as he joined her and Kurt in the kitchen. And then Burt entered, and Carole placed the plates of food on the table, sitting down and telling them to enjoy their dinner. As they all ate, small conversation passing between Burt and Carole, Kurt noticed Finn giving odd – sympathetic, almost? – looks, and responded by simply frowning questioningly at him.

After dinner, Kurt followed after Finn up the stairs, calling his name as the taller boy went to enter his room. "What's up with you today, Finn?"

"Nothin'." He shrugged, turning to go back in to his room.

"Finn Hudson, you stop right there!" Finn physically froze, not even turning to look at his step-brother. "You tell me everything you know or – so help me – I will make your life a living hell!"

"Blaine told me everything!"

"I…" Kurt's words caught in his throat, and all he could do was stammer out a few vowels. He stared at his step-brother with an expression that showed how scared he was, and how much he bottled up. Again, he was pulled in to the large boy's arms, being engulfed in a large hug, Finn's chest muffling his slight sobs as he began to slowly break down.

"Come on in to my room." Finn said, patting Kurt's back. Kurt nodded his head against Finn's chest, pulling away to go through the half-open door. The pair sat on the bed, and Finn's tirade of apologies began to pour from his mouth.

"He… he feels like crap, you know, and… he misses you." Finn mumbled after Kurt had calmed down, now just sitting beside Finn.

"I don't care. He… no." Kurt sighed, looking down and biting his lip, "He said some things that I'm not sure I can forgive him for."

"You will." Kurt raised an eyebrow, but the topic was discussed no further.

"_We're lost in a cloud with too much rain,  
>We're trapped in a world that's troubled with pain,<br>But as long as a man has the strength to dream,  
>He can redeem his soul and fly.<em>" Kurt sang the words, his jaw set as he held back the tears.

"Beautiful, Kurt! Absolutely beautiful. Well done." Mister Schuester said, clapping as he stood up to stand beside Kurt, putting an arm around his shoulders, patting his back.

"Thank you." Kurt replied, stepping away to sit down, watching as Blaine took the floor on Mister Schuester's request.

"_Pretty eyes… staring back at me so blue and wide,  
>The colours of the summer sky,<br>The colours of the world,  
>If love is blind, why do I see you so clearly now?<br>Perfect vision of our love somehow,  
>You take over my mind.<br>Ooh, look up in to the galaxy tonight,  
>The stars illuminate the love we make.<em>" Blaine sang, his voice caressing each word as it slipped from his lips.

"_The love we make._" Finn harmonised from his chair next to Kurt, knocking his shoulder against hi step-brother's.

Kurt looked back and forth between Blaine and Finn, his eyes darting quickly, faster and faster each time, realising that they were working together.

"_'Cause you and your pretty eyes,  
>You keep me alive, keep me alive.<em>" Blaine's final words rang throughout the choir room.

Kurt's eyes watered as he heard the last words, feeling Blaine's eyes locked on to his own, and in a moment, he threw himself from his chair, fleeing from the choir room that held his friends, hearing his name being called out as he ran, the tears falling down his cheeks.


End file.
